Road To Recovery
by WordsOfWonder
Summary: Katniss moved to District 8 once her father died 10 years ago. Now another tragedy will mean she has to return to Distict 12 after all these years. She meets Peeta who instantly feels attracted to her but will she ever be able to fully recover and live a normal life again? or will a constant reminder of her past keep her from doing so? - Discailmer: I don't own anything! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I live in District 8 with my mother and Prim and have done every since that fateful day when my dad was killed in a mine accident. Living in District 12 after the accident was proving too much for my mother as it was the place that held all of our memories and therefore resulting in moving to District 8 for what my mother called a 'new start'. We still have relations living in District 12 my Uncle Haymitch, my dad's brother, still lives there.

It's been 10 years since I lost my father and I have been caring for my family ever since. Little did I know, later today my life will change one again.

'Katniss, Katniss' I hear her calling my name 'Katniss' I slowly open my eyes, at first I see the blurred outline of a person standing over me, then as my eyes adjust I see Prim standing there with a smile on her face. 'Come on Katniss' she says 'get up sleepyhead, today's a big day!' she seems very happy and joyful today 'alright, alright I'm up, I'm up' I tell her while being my moody self as I am when someone wakes me up 'good' she says and with that she turns and skips out of my room, leaving my door wide open so the light from the hall fills the room making it impossible to go back to sleep.

I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes, lift the covers of me and swing my legs out over the edge of my bed. I allow my feet to touch the floor, it is cold on my bare skin and it sends a shiver up my spine. Once I get up I walk out of my bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom which we all share, undress and step into the shower, once the warm water touches my sensitive skin I instantly feel relaxed and start to think over today's events.

My mother works at the local hospital here in District 8 and once a year she decides to take me and Prim into work with her as she knows Prim is likely to follow in her footsteps and become a healer. Personally, I hate today always have and always will. As I am not like my mother or Prim, I am very squeamish and hate the sight of all what goes on inside the doors of the hospital, but I know Prim loves it and for this reason every year I agree to tag along and keep Prim company and this year is no different.

I turn of the shower and step out, rap myself in my towel and head back into my bedroom. Once there I brush out my hair and put it into its signature braid, pick out my clothes which consist of a dark pair of jeans and black short sleeved top. I reach the bottom of the stairs and enter the kitchen take a seat at the table next to a fidgeting Prim 'excited?' I ask her even though I know the answer, she nods multiple times. Our mother hands us toast for breakfast when Prim eats within seconds 'Prim slow down' our mother tells her 'you'll give yourself tummy ache' at this she looks up and smiles and eats slower. 'I'm going upstairs to get ready' our mother says to us before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs 'okay' we both shout in unison. 'So' I say and Prim looks up from eating 'what are you most looking forward to today?' I question her, trying to make conversation 'everything' Prim says with a lot of enthusiasm then a huge smile beams across her face which I return. We finish breakfast and I tell Prim to go upstairs and finish getting ready while I wash our plates, I'm left alone for a while just with my thoughts until my mother comes into the kitchen 'you ready?' she says, I turn and nod 'good' she says 'come on then' and I follow her out of the kitchen to see an eager Prim waiting in the door way 'come on' she says while gesturing us over with her hand, then she turns and sprints to the car.

We arrive at the hospital and our mother checks in, while we wait, once she comes back she escorts us through into the private section of the hospital, where only staff are allowed. We walk into a room filled with lockers and benches, we sit on one of the benches while out mothers goes to locker '48' and unlocks it, and she removes a pass which shows that she is staff at the hospital, shuts her locker and walks back over to us.

The rest of the day actually to my surprise seems to go rather quickly, our mother takes us through many wards and allows Prim to guess what she thinks is wrong with the patients and to say what they would do to treat them, like usual she gets them all right. It makes me happy seeing her like this, she is enjoying it so much and the smile hasn't left her face all day. When the time comes for us to be leaving we head back to the room we started in, our mother opens her locker puts and puts her pass back in her locker, while she is doing this I turn to Prim 'good day?' I say, rather sarcastically because once again I know the answer 'A-mazing!' she replys.

We are exiting the hospital, talking about our past day there when we hear a faint scream, we all stop dead in our tracks, our mother is the first to look back but sees nothing so we continue walking away from the hospital. Then we hear another, this time it's louder, then another and another and another it's an endless chain of screams. This time we all turn around and we see a commotion of people running and screaming, sprinting out of the doors and away from the hospital _why?_ I think to myself, I look at Prim who is frozen with fear and then at my mother, that's when I see it a man dressed in black from head to toe, the only parts of him showing are where cuts in his mask have been made for his nose, eyes and mouth to pock through, he's caring a knife the top of it is shiny silver while the bottom is cover in the blood of what already seems like many victims, my mother sees him too, I look at her and see the look on her face which reads _I have to go back and help them_ she was about to form the words of that very sentence when I shout 'NO, you can't!' she understands what I mean and says 'I have to Katniss, it's my job. Look after Prim' and with that she is gone running back towards the hospital 'MUM NO!' Prim screams with tears running down her face, 'It's okay Prim' I tell her, trying to comfort her while walking over and putting my arm around her shoulder 'she'll come back'

Prim is sobbing into my t-shirt and I'm rubbing her back soothingly, there is still people running and screaming everywhere. I can see our mother trying to help those who are injured, then I see the murderer coming up slowly behind her 'oh no' I whisper, this makes Prim look up from my now soaked shirt, when she sees my eyes are fix on the hospital she turns that way too, seeing the danger immediately she screams 'MUM!' this gets out mothers attention and she turns around, however it's too late and the murderer is in to close range and we watch as our mothers lifeless body slump to the floor in a heap. Prim is screaming and shouting, lashing out to get out of my grasp I try to hold her in, as I know if I let her go she will run towards our mother and the murderer.

She manages to worm her way out of my grasp and my fears are confirmed when she runs toward the hospital 'PRIM' I scream but she doesn't stop, before I know it my legs are also running, running to catch her and stop her from running to her death. We are seen by him and he is running to Prim but she doesn't see it 'PRIM' I scream once more, and then his attention is fixed on my running at me full speed, I turn around trying to outrun him, but he catches me and slashed my arm with blade, I drop to the ground and he just leaves me there, the tears are running down my checks while the blood is pouring out of my wound, I am slowly losing my grip on reality and just as everything goes black I hear Prim scream.

**A/N - This story was abit of a 'i just though about it, I'm going to type it up' thing. Please tell me if you think it is any good and if i should continue it or just leave it as a one-shot type thing. I won't continue until i know what you all think about it so please review!**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That moment keeps on replying in my head. However, each time has a different outcome, sometimes I save Prim and we escape the horrors of the hospital, other times I don't. I relive that day some many times, that once I wake up I can't tell which one is real and which one is not.

Once I wake, the bright light of the room causes me to blink multiple times. I see the figure of someone in the corner of the room, his outline shows he is wearing a white coat which drapes down to his shin, he starts walking towards me and as my vision becomes clearer I can see his white trousers continue past where his coat stops and brush the floor while he walks and he is clutching a clip board close to his chest. He has short brown hair, dark brown eyes and wears circular glasses.

The walls are painted light blue and the floor is covered in white tiles, looking round I can see many draws and medical equipment. '_Medical equipment'_ I think to myself that's when I realise I'm in a hospital, I'm lying on a bed with white sheets draped over me, my right arm is on top of the cover, part of it is bandaged up, but the white bandage had a pink ting to it which I assume is where my blood is starting to seep through the material. The rest of my arm has many needles and tubes sticking out of it, connecting me to various machines, probably giving me necessary fluids and vitamins which I need while also monitoring my condition. Even though I do not like hospitals I know quite a lot of what happens here, how things are done and why they are, as Prim- The thought of my little sister wipes my mine clean and a new, more important question circulates my mind _what has happened to my little sister?_

I look back over to the man, who I assume is a doctor, and then as my lips are just forming the words I realise I don't know this man. In District 8 I practically knew every nurse and doctor who worked in the hospital, as my mum worked there and she would always talk about her work colleagues therefore, not knowing this man I can only assume I am not in District 8 anymore...

'Hello Katniss' the man says in a stern but sensitive voice 'I'm Doctor Aurelius' he says, I nod in response. He goes to speak again but I cut him off, as quite frankly I only want to know one thing right now 'what happened to my sister?' I say sharply, I stare at him directly in the eye and see an expression of sadness cross his face 'I'm sorry Katniss' he begins and I feel my heart sink into my stomach 'she didn't make it' for a second I just sit there mouth agape, so shocked to feel anything but as the information begins to sink in I break down.

Tears begin to fall down my checks and I cup my head in my hands, moving my hand hurts but I want to feel the pain, it's the only thing that is telling me this is real. Dr. Aurelius puts a sympathetic hand on my back and I feel his hand brush up and down my spine it is soothing but I don't want affection right now, I let my sister down and for that I want to feel pain. I remove my head from my hands and sit back up straight, he dropped his hand and looks at me we fall into silence for a moment as my sobs have stopped but then he speaks up 'I think I should tell you, you're back in District 12' _just more bad news after another _I think 'w-why?' I reply my voice cracking as I try to speak 'because you have to live with your uncle Haymitch' once again I am stunned to words and then the door to my hospital room flies open, crashing against a table which lies behind it sending a plastic jug containing water crashing to the floor _oh great_ I think as my uncle staggers through the door.

Haymitch staggers over to my bed and grips it with his hand to steady himself, obviously drunk, 'hey sw-sweetheart' he says his breath reeks of alcohol and it almost causes me to gag 'so so-sorry about your loss' his words make me want to cry but I hold back the tears _I'm not going to cry in front of this drunk_ I try to persuade myself _don't waste your tears on someone who won't remember it_.

'Right' Dr. Aurelius says turning his attention off my drunken uncle and onto me 'well, Katniss, I'll be back in an hour or so and then you can be discharged' he gives me a slight smile before leaving, once he leaves Haymitch collapse into the chair besides my hospital bed and lets out a sigh of what I think is relief 'I thought he would never leave' he says while wriggling around in his seat trying to pick a comfortable position. I watch him do so with a discussed look on my face, _how could anyone get like that_, Haymitch picks up on my look 'what?' he says, I can feel the anger raging inside of me along with a lot of sadness 'are they really going to send me to like with you!' I snap at him, he just laughs 'I'm hurt by your words' he replies sarcastically, I roll my eyes and shake my head turning away from him as I'm too discussed to look at him. We sit in silence for a good 15 minutes until a nurse comes in.

'Hello Katniss' he voice is very bubble and friendly, she has bright pink hair and is plastered in make-up, I can tell she is from the Capitol, 'I'm nurse Trinket' she says 'Hello' I reply trying to mimic her bubbly attitude 'I'm here to disconnect you from the equipment' I just smile back and she walks over to the machinery, I turn to Haymitch and see his eyes fixed widely on nurse Trinket, _really Haymitch, _I let a small smile show on my face and let out a little giggle before turning back to the nurse 'right Katniss, this may hurt a bit' she says before starting to pull out the first of many tubes, I flinch at first as it sent a sharp pain through me but I soon got used to it and before long they were all out. 'You did brilliantly' she says once she has takes the last needle out of my skin, my arm feels numb after it was over and I rub it and a while missing the part which has the bandage on 'okay' nurse Trinket says 'now as for that nasty bandage, we can take that off too now' she grabs my arm and pain shoots trough it causing me to I flinch it away 'sorry' she says very sympathetically 'I'll be more gentle' and she takes it again this time being softer with the touch, she starts to unwrap the bandage and I am intrigued of what my cut may look like, once the bandage is off I see a nasty cut which causes me to look away, it has obviously been stitched up but it looks horrible she gives my arm back to me and says 'here you go, now be careful with it, the skin is very weeks' I nod and instantly pull the sleeve of my top down over the hideous scar.

Before long I am being discharged, we are in the reception of the hospital and Haymitch is signing some forms while I sit clutching my arm, before I left the nurse put my arm in a temporary sling, I only have to wear it for the first couple of days just to give my arm a little more time to heal 'come on then sweetheart' I hear Haymitch calling me from the entrance of the hospital and I am walking to the entrance I freeze remembering the last time I walked out of the hospital, I begin to shake and Haymitch comes back over to me, puts and arm around my shoulder and says 'It's okay, trust me' _trust you? I barley even know you!_ I think to myself, but I still let Haymitch lead me out, I don't want to cause a scene. Once we are a few meters away from the hospital I let out a small sigh of relief and relax a bit, but I still don't look back.

We walk back to Haymitch's in silence, which I don't mind, I don't really feel like talking. Along the way I see many places which bring back memories some happy some sad. First of all the pass the town, then the seam, then we pass my old house when I see it, it feels as if someone has punched me in the stomach, I causes me to think about how when I lived in that house I had my mum, my dad and my sister but I am returning alone. A single tear falls onto my check but I quickly wipe it away not wanting Haymitch to see.

Haymitch's house lies in the nicer part of District 12. It is small, but compared to where I used to live in District 12 it is huge! Haymitch opens the front door and suddenly a strong smell of alcohol corrupts my nose causing me to cough and stagger backwards, Haymitch just laughs and gestures me inside. I finally bring myself to walk inside and Haymitch leads me up to my bedroom, it is a small room with a single bed underneath the window a chest of draws lies beside it and onto is an alarm clock and a lamp and the wardrobe is diagonally across from my bed 'the bathroom is down the hall' Haymitch says 'and I'm going to leave you to get settled' he says looking around nervously 'I'll call you for dinner' and with that Haymitch is gone, the door clicks which tells me it is shut, I stand silently for a minute and hear Haymitch's footsteps grow silent when I can no longer hear them I collapse on my bed and begin to cry.

**A/N - Sorry that chapter was a bit slow, it will get better though so please stick with this story! Please review :D **

**-WordsOfWonder**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been three weeks since I came home from the hospital and I've got to say they have been the longest three weeks of my life. All I've done is cry and sleep, it seems to be an endless cycle only leaving my bedroom if I have to use the bathroom. I've barely eaten and for that reason I have become worryingly thin, I have absolutely no energy, my arm is still very painful with the scar, bruises have show as a result of having all them tubes and needles stuck in them and to top it all off school starts tomorrow.

I am lying on my bed sobbing into my pillow, as usual, when I hear the door creak open, it's Haymitch, he bring me my meals as I haven't got enough energy to walk downstairs, usually he just puts my dinner down by the door and leaves but this time he stays.

'Sweetheart' he says in a comforting tone and to my surprise he sounds sober 'school starts tomorrow' _great. Thanks for reminding me_ I think in a selfish tone 'and I don't want you showing me up by being late or anything' he says while laughing, _back to the Haymitch I know_, I just roll my eyes as I don't find it funny 'but seriously sweetheart' his voice turns from sincere to serious 'you need to eat, you're like a twig' I really don't want to hear this right now, I'm not in the mood, so I make that shown by turning to the fall avoiding his gaze 'fine' he says and gets up from the edge of my bed where he was sitting 'you can't blame a man for trying' he snaps and with that he is gone shutting the door with a bit more force than usual.

_You need to eat_ I tell myself. I force myself up off my bed and go collect my food my legs shake and nearly give way in the process _how on earth am I meant to walk round school tomorrow?_ I get back to my bed and plonk myself down, I only manage to eat a quarter of my dinner before I begin to feel sick, not wanting my dinner to make a reappearance I leave the rest. I get ready for bed, which doesn't take long as I haven't changed out of my pyjamas all day tuck myself in bed and fall asleep.

I didn't dream last night and I am awoken by my alarm _make an effort_ I think to myself and even though my body is urging me to go back to sleep I rub my eyes get up walk the short trip down the hallway, well half walk half stumble, into the bathroom. I undress from my pyjamas and step into the shower, at first the water is freezing and it sends a shiver up my spine but with time it begins to warm up and I relax, I start to walk my body and my hair and then being thinking:

_Okay, Katniss today you have to go to school where many people may ask you about your weight and mostly your arm _at this I turn to look at myself in the mirror which is directly across from the shower my arm looks worse than ever and hurts with every slight movement and my ribs are clearly visible from my front and back I turn my eyes away from the mirror disgusted at what I see.

Once I step out of the shower I walk back down the hallway and into my bedroom put on clean underwear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, which are baggy on me, a light blue top with long sleeves which easily cover my right arm and my black ankle boots. I brush through my hair, pulling out a few knots which have formed over many week of me neglecting it, put it into its signature braid, pack my bag of my books and a pen, walk out my bedroom closing the door behind and walk downstairs.

'Oh good you're up' I hear Haymitch call from the kitchen as I walk down the last few steps 'I was afraid I would have to go and wake you, but I know how moody you get in the mornings' he winks at me while he says it, I just roll my eyes. I sit down at the table and Haymitch places a bowl of porridge in front of me, I've never really been a fan of porridge but I take a deep breath and eat it as I need my strength for today once I'm finished I check the clock it ready _8:15am _school starts at 8:45am so I assume I should leave now so I can get there and go to the front office to collect my timetable before the bell rings 'bye Haymitch' I shout before leaving 'good luck sweetheart' he shouts back from the kitchen 'you'll be fine' I feel a single tear fall onto my check as I close the door but I quickly wipe it away _the worst thing you can do Katniss is show up with red, puffy eyes_ I think and start walking.

I arrive at school with plenty of time to spear, I didn't realise it was so close to Haymitch's house, walking up to the front gate I see many students gather in their friendship groups chatting, greeting each other with warm hugs. I just keep my head down and walk, with haste, through the crowds of people. I enter a school and se a sign which points left says 'Office' in big, bold letters I follow it and soon enough I find myself face to face with an older lady she has grey hair and wears round glasses she looks up over the top of her glasses and smiles 'hello dear' she greats me 'how many I help you?' she seems nice and her voice has a gentle tone 'I'm new, my name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm here to pick up my timetable' I say quite nervously 'ah yes. Just wait here a second' she turns her back to she is facing a filing cabinet she opens the third draw down and begins rummaging through many pieces of paper as she is doing so I hear her mumbling things to herself 'c...d...e...Everdeen' she pulls out a sheet of A4 paper and shuts the draw 'here you go dear' she says while turning back to me, extending her hand so I can take the paper I quickly scan the paper and see first lesson I have is Science: Biology 'thank you' I say realising I haven't replied to her 'if you don't mind, can you point me in the direction of my first lesson?' I ask her politely 'oh yes, I almost forgot' and she looks at her desk frantically searching for something 'here you go' and she hands me a map of the school 'your first lesson is on the ground floor, room 32' she says 'thank you' I reply and just then the bell rings and I begin making my ways to class.

As I'm walking I am looking down at the map the nice lady gave me, not watching where I'm going I walk straight into someone which knocks me and him to the floor, I put my right arm behind me as a sort of reflex to steady the fall only then do I realise it's my bad arm, I let out a small yelp and clutch it bringing it to my chest.

Peeta's POV

_Great Peeta, you haven't been at school 5 minutes and you already manage to walk into somebody_ I think to myself as I look up I see I girl sat in front of me with long brown hair which is braided back 's-sorry' I say, that causes her to look up and I see she has grey eyes from which I can tell she is from the seam only then do I realise them beautiful grey eyes have tears in them and she is clutching her right arm 'are you okay?' I say worriedly, I go to put a hand on her right shoulder but she jolts away 'I'm f-fine' she says as a tear falls her check, my heart seems to drop into my stomach _great Peeta, not only did you walk into her but you had her cry too_ she wipes the tear away quickly, she tries to get up but her legs give way and she falls back onto the floor again 'really, now' I hear her mutter under her breath 'do you need some help?' I say and extend a hand for her to take 'no' she says sharply 'I'm fine' she tries again and after a bit of stumbling backwards she manages to stand upright, that's when I notice she is incredibly thin.

Katniss' POV

My eyes are lock with the boys who I just ran into, he has clear blue eyes, which are easy to get lost in and short blonde hair. I am still in excruciating pain from my arm, I'm clutching it close to my check when I feel the sleeve of my top become wet, I divert my gaze from the boys and onto my arm I can tell he does the same to and see that my sleeve is covered in blood, I curse under my breath and then look back up at the boy his mouth hangs agape and he is still staring at my arm _no_ I think _nobody was meant to know_! This brings a fresh batch of tears to my eyes, I try to hold them back but it's no use 'I-I have to go' he says and I am beginning to brush past him when I feel him grab my leg arm 'wait' he says 'should you go to the nurse' his voice sounds worried _why would he be worried about me_? I nod in answer to his question 'come on I'll take you' he ways tilting his head in the opposite direction I was planning to go, I know I should say know, but quite frankly I have no idea where the nurses office is! 'Okay' I say quietly and begin to follow him. We walk in silence all the way and before long we are standing outside the office, the boy knocks on the door and then turns to me 'I'm Peeta by the way Peeta Mellark' he says, he extends his arm for me to take and then realises I can't so takes it back this makes me laugh a little 'I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen' I say 'nice to meet you' he replys 'do you want me to stay? So I can help you back to class after' I'm just about to say no when the nurse opens the door.

'How may I help-' she begins but then she sees my arm and stops 'oh my!' she says in shock 'come in, come in' she says and gestures for us both to go in, I go in first and Peeta follows even though I don't want him to. I start to feel lightheaded so the nurse tells me to sit down which I do so while she takes my arm, she is about to lift up my sleeve when I pull it away 'no don't' I say harshly, not wanting Peeta to see it, I vowed that no one would see it 'I'm sorry, but I have to' she says she goes to take it again but I resist 'It's okay Katniss' Peeta says and walks over to take a seat next to me 'you don't understand' I say as tears begin falling onto my check 'what don't I understand?' Peeta says _now you've done it Katniss, you're going to have to tell him! No, you can't he can't know _I think, I take a deep breath and stop the tears wipe the rest from checks and say 'nothing, it doesn't matter' before turning back to the nurse.

**A/N - I tried to make this chapter quite long as I won't be updating for a few days or so as I have family events to attend sorry everyone!**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peeta's POV

_What did she mean by that? How I wouldn't understand what?_ I just stare at her for a minute bewildered before I'm snapped back into reality 'can you stop staring at me!' Katniss says in a harsh tone, I immediately look away 'maybe it would be best if you waited outside?' the nurse says nicely, I look at Katniss who is glaring at me 'okay' I say quietly and walk out, once I close the door behind me I press my right ear against the door to try and find out more about Katniss at first all I hear is them talking, then the nurse trying to persuade Katniss to give her, her arm and then silence until I hear the nurse say 'blimey Katniss, what happened to you!' I can hear Katniss' quiet sobs until finally it all goes back to a mumble so I pull away and decide to pace up and down the corridor until she come out.

Katniss' POV

After about five minutes of persuading I reluctantly give my arm to the nurse as I have lost a fair amount of blood and I am starting to feel quite lightheaded. She takes my arm placing her fingers around the blood stained sleeve and then begins to lift it up, I look away at this point not wanting to see it. I hear a gasp and force myself to look at the nurse, not at my arm though –no way! Her face has dropped and she is staring at my arm shocked 'blimey Katniss, what happened to you!' I begin to sob but I quickly control it and ask the nurse to keep her voice down not wanting Peeta to hear.

I explain briefly that there was a man with a knife but it is too hard to me to continue the nurse just nods and goes to get sterilised equipment, first of all she puts antiseptic cream on 'this may sting' she says but after the pain I've been through I don't even flinch, next she stitches my wound back up and says I may need to go to the hospital for proper stitches as she only did them quickly I nod while she wraps my arm in a white bandage, while wrapping the bandage around my arm she catches one of my bruises which makes me yelp slightly 'sorry' she says in a sympathetic voice I nod 'right' she says 'there you go, be careful and don't do anything to strenuous' I nod and reply 'okay' before walking towards the door 'thank you' I say just before I walk out 'anytime' she says.

I open the door and walk out, I pull the door shut behind me until I hear I click telling me it is closed, I look around and see Peeta looking at me with a concerned look, my mood instantly changes and I feel sadness and anger rising inside me, I drop my head and that's when I realised that the sleeve of my top is still folded up my arm making my wound and bruises clearly visible, I let out a little gasp and frantically try to pull my sleeve down I finally succeed and I reluctantly look at Peeta who is still looking at my now covered arm with his mouth agape, anger has definitely taken over my sadness and before I could stop myself I lash out at him 'WHY DID YOU LOOK?' I shout at him which breaks his connection with my arm, he is taken aback by my shouting 'WELL?' I say wanting an answer tears are once again falling down my checks 'Katniss I-I' he mutters struggling to form the words 'you what?' I say calming down slightly yet not much 'Katniss w-what happened?' he says sounding really concerned, I turn away not wanting to look at him until I feel his hand on my shoulder, I twitch my shoulder causing his hand to fall off and spin round tears still falling down onto my checks, I sniff 'nothing' I say quieter than before 'Katniss, tell me' he pleads 'why should I?' I scream at him again 'you've known me what 5 minutes? You DON'T know me and I DON'T have to tell you!' and before I know it I'm running down the corridor, out the front doors of the school and back to Haymitch's.

Once I'm a safe distance away from school I slow to a walk. I start to replay what just happened in my mind, I feel bad about how I treated Peeta it wasn't his fault but I just can't let him get close to me it's not safe...for him.

I get to Haymitch's and I run through the door. Haymitch is sitting in his chair, with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, drunk. He doesn't acknowledge me and I just run up to my bedroom and slam the door behind me, I slide down the wall put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I don't know how long I have stayed like that because the next time I look up it is dark outside.

I decide to get up, I use the wall to steady myself as my legs regain motion, I open my bedroom door quickly scan the corridor for Haymitch, it's clear, and hastily make my way to the bathroom. Once there I brush my teeth, undo my braid and brush out my hair before returning to my bedroom. I change into my pyjamas, leaving my clothes from the day dumped in a pile in the middle of my room. I cruel into bed pull the covers up around my neck and fall into a dreamless sleep.

For the next week I don't go to school, as I can't face that boy or anyone, I just want to be left alone.

Peeta's POV

I haven't seen Katniss since Monday when I made her upset, I am quite worried about her honestly. It is now Friday and I have just walked into my first class, History, I know Katniss has this class with me because she is on the register, I look around and see she isn't there I let out a little sigh and take my seat next to me best friend, Finnick. 'Hey man' he says greeting me 'who you looking for?' he says also scanning the room like I did a moment ago 'oh, no one' I say as I'm putting my textbooks on my desk 'come on tell me' he nudges me causing me to nearly fall off my chair 'just seeing if Katniss was here, that's all' I shrug 'who?' he says confused, that's when I realise they haven't met her yet as she didn't go to any classes 'she's the new girl in this class' I say pointing to an empty seat 'right' he says still sounding quite confused 'and why would you be looking for her?' he says while winking at me, I roll my eyes and continue 'well, I erm met her on Monday, but er something happend and she hasn't been in since' I look down at the table with my left hand supporting my head while my elbow rests on the table 'well, what did you do?' he asks while laughing, I'm thinking about how to reply when the teacher walks in and tells us all the shush, I turn to Finnick and whisper 'I'll tell you later' he nods but the good thing is I don't have any more lessons with him today and at lunch I have art catch up, so the next time I see him will be Monday, when he hopefully would have forgotten.

The rest of the day seems to fly by and before long the bell goes which signals that is it home time, I go to my locker and gather my things, fling my backpack over my right shoulder and go to meet Johanna, Johanna is another one of my best friends I have known her since I was small and there isn't much that I keep from her, every day after school we meet by the old oak tree in the school grounds and walk home together as she only lives two doors down from me. I exit the school building by the main doors and see Johanna is waiting for me 'ready?' she says 'yes' I reply while nodding and we begin to walk home, on the way home we talk about our day at school and what we are going to do at the weekend and we agree to meet up on Sunday afternoon for a few hours. As we reach my house I say bye to Johanna and she gives me a hug before walking a few more yards to her own house.

My parents run the 'Mellark Bakery' next door and this is also where I work, I help out for a few hours every night after school and for half a day on Saturday but Sunday is my day off however I don't get much time to myself as most of my day is taken up by homework.

I enter my house and walk straight up to my bedroom, dump my school bag and change from my school clothes into my work clothes. My shift starts at four and it is 3:50 so I decide to make my way down to the bakery, I close my bedroom door and proceed downstairs on my way I pass my two older brothers who look at my uniform and smirk, I just shake my head and walk off. We live next door to our bakery, as it makes for easy access to the bakery whatever the weather.

I walk out the house and enter the bakery, the door bell rings which makes my presents heard, I say 'hello' to the few customers seated in our bakery, walk behind the counter and prepare to start my shift.

Katniss' POV

I'm sat up on my bed when my bedroom door opens, it's Haymitch drunk as usual. 'Hey sweetheart' he says while leaning on the doorframe to keep himself from falling 'I need you to do something for me' and he staggers over to my bed and sits next to me, the smell of alcohol coming off his clothes is very strong and almost makes me gag, he hands me a list of items which include: Cheese Buns, Cookies and One Loaf of Bread and says 'I need you to go to the Bakery in town and get these for me' I sign and say 'why don't you do it yourself?' harshly 'because sweetheart, quite frankly I'm too drunk' he laughs at his own comment and then stares at me 'well' he says 'what are you waiting for?' I shake my head and get up from the bed, this will be the first time I've been out the house in days, well except for when Haymitch had to take me back to the hospital on Tuesday for more stitches, which has resulted in my arm being put back in a temporary sling. I put of some shoes and exit the house, the fresh air hits me and I inhale a huge breath before starting to walk into town.

Peeta's POV

I'm in the back of the bakery, making some more bread and decorating cookies. My dad is in the shop taking orders and my mother is talking to the customers while cleaning tables. The doorbell ring which signals another customer has entered the shop and I hear the footsteps approaching the counter.

'Hello dear' I hear my father say in his deep voice 'hello' the customer says the voice makes me freeze, that voice rings a bell but I can't remember who it is 'what can I get for you?' my father continues 'well, my uncle gave me this list of things which I'm meant to get', I can tell the customer is a young girl by the tone of her voice 'of course, I will get them for you momentarily' and I hear him rummaging around trying to gather the food and my mother must come over to speak to her because the next voice I hear is my mothers.

'Hello, are you new to District Twelve?' my mother says 'yes' she says in a calm voice 'welcome' my mother says 'I'm Mrs Mellark, what's your name?' my mother questions her 'I'm Katniss' she says 'Katniss Everdeen' that's when I realise it's the girl from school _Katniss _I think _she's here!_ I place the tray of bread which I have just taken out of the oven on the side and peer round the corner into the main part of the shop, I see Katniss there with her hair in her normal braid, then I realise she has something around her neck a white piece of cloth I follow it down to her right arm to see it is actually a temporary sling, I'm startled for a minute when I realise that is sort of my fault as I ran into her 'Katniss' I say quietly, but she hears and spins round, our eyes lock and she gasps 'Peeta'.

**A/N - Hope you're all enjoying this story!, PLEASE REVIEW as I haven't got one yet :'( Pretty please guys! -WordsOfWonder**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Peeta! Great_ I think to myself sarcastically _exactly who I have been trying to avoid_ I finally divert my gaze away from Peeta, when the man who took my order, who I suppose is Mr Mellark says 'right is that everything?' 'yes, thank you' I say as he hands we the bag and I give him the money 'will you be alright carrying that?' Mrs Mellark says from behind me I turn around and say 'yes, I'll be fine' I give her a slight smile which she returns and I say 'thank you' before beginning to walk out.

'Wait, Katniss' I hear Peeta shout from behind me but I don't stop, I can hear his footsteps approaching behind me so I begin to walk faster. The door bell rings as I open it signalling that I am leaving and I exit the bakery, moments later I hear the bell ring again but I don't turn around instead I find myself speeding up into a slight jog 'Katniss!' I hear from behind me again but this only makes me run faster.

I'm almost back at Haymitch's when Peeta finally catches up with me, I feel his hand strong hand on my shoulder and I immediately freeze, he slightly tugs on my shoulder which causes me to turn around his eyes catch mine for a second but I divert my gaze and stare at the floor not wanting to get lost in those deep blue eyes 'Katniss, I'm sorry' he says softly, I don't reply instead it just continue to stare at the floor, I really don't want to talk about it 'Katniss, please talk to me' he pleads I inhale a deep breath and force myself to look at him, in his eyes I can see sadness and regret 'there's nothing to say' I say sternly 'I really am sorry I didn't mean to make you c-' I don't let him finish his sentence before I butt in 'Peeta, I don't want your apology' he just stand there in shock for a while until I hear another voice coming from behind me 'hey Peeta' the voice says.

Peeta immediately removes his hand from my shoulder and takes a step back, I look at him confused but his eyes are fixed on this person. I turn around to see a boy about Peeta age walking towards us 'h-hey Finnick' Peeta says quite nervously 'I never saw you again to talk about what you did' the boy, who I suppose is called Finnick, says as he stops beside me 'oh yeah, erm about that er' Peeta eyes quickly divert to me and then back to Finnick's as if to signal to him that I am here. Finnick turns slightly so he is facing me 'hello' he says 'I'm Finnick' 'Katniss' I say back 'Oooh' he says in a mocking tone 'you're Katniss' and then he turns his head and winks at Peeta, _what did he mean by that?_ I turn my head to look at Peeta who is rubbing the back of his neck worriedly 'Peeta has been everywhere for you' this time he winks at me.

I turn to Peeta who meets my gaze and say 'really, why?' my voice seems really confused 'I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all' something about his comment makes anger rage inside of me and I have to grit my teeth so I don't scream at him again, the worst part is I don't know what I'm angry about I suppose it's the fact that he cares about me and everyone who has cared about me or who I have cared about has died, my mother, Prim, my father. Haymitch is lucky, I don't care about him and he doesn't care about me so he's safe.

The thought of my deceased family brings a tear to my eye therefore I quickly push them from my mind as I will not cry in front of Peeta again and I do not want this boy thinking I'm weak. Multiple thought are flying around my head when I hear Peeta's voice calling my name, I snap back into reality and I realise I am staring at Peeta chest I look up and see that both Peeta and Finnick are looking at me with questioning looks 'what?' I snap at them and they both look at each other before before Peeta returns his gaze to me and says 'are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!' 'oh erm' I say 'yeah I'm er fine' _wow Katniss, that couldn't have sounded more unconvincing if you tried_ 'right' Peeta says still looking at me, I give him a stern look and he looks away.

'So' Finnick says 'what did you do to your arm?' I tense and I can see Peeta does too probably knowing that that is a sensitive question to ask me 'why does it matter?' I try to sound calm but it comes out stern 'okay don't shoot I was just trying to make conversation' I shoot a look at him and he turns to Peeta 'got yourself a feisty one here mate' his remark about me makes me sick and I want lash out at him but I control my anger by clenching my fists.

'Anyway Peet' Finnick says 'I'm going now, got to go into town for my mum' he lets out a grunt and roll his eyes 'seriously she can get so annoying at times, why can't she just do it herself urgh' I lose it at this how can he talk about his own mother like that? He should just be glad he has one! 'You shouldn't talk about your mother like that!' I practically scream at him he looks at me stunned for a moment before saying 'oh yeah, well why is that?' in a sarcastic voice 'you just shouldn't okay?' he turns back to Peeta and shakes his head letting out a little laugh 'okay' he says 'text you later Peeta' and with that his has walked off around the corner, I can honestly say that so far I don't really like Finnick.

'Why did you just shout at him for saying that?' Peeta says I bow my head and look at the floor once more 'no reason' I say quietly feeling belittled from what just happened 'you know Katniss, you're a really bad liar' I can't help but smile and laugh at this 'but really why did you? He says but all I do is mumble a few things 'well, erm, I kind of er' then to my surprise Haymitch comes staggering down the road.

'H-hey sw-sweetheart' he stammers I just roll my eyes he is so drunk I'm surprised he even made it this far, I sigh 'what do you want Haymitch?' I snap at him 'you never came come with my food' he says while leaning on the wall of the house we are standing outside to steady himself 'here you go' I say half passing half throwing him the bag 'thanks sweetheart' he says, once he finally looks up from the bag he sees Peeta 'hello' he says 'you're the boy who works in the bakery right?' 'yes' Peeta says 'I'm Haymitch, Katniss's uncle' he goes to extend his hand but realised one is holding the bag and the other has a bottle of alcohol 'Peeta' he reply's 'nice to meet you Peeta' Haymitch says before standing up 'right Katniss, let's go' and he starts staggering home.

I turn back to Peeta 'bye' I say and turn around to walk away but he grabs my arm 'wait Katniss' I look back over my shoulder before turning my body around again 'I'll see you on Monday, right?' I was silent for a minute because I hadn't really thought about going back to school but after a long pause I said 'yes'.

**A/N - Hello readers, this is one of my shorter chapters because honestly I kind of hit writers block! Sorry, my following chapters should be longer again as I have more ideas(: Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! -WordsOfWonder**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weekend flew by and before long it was Monday, I didn't want to go back to school but I felt guilty if I didn't go after I said to Peeta that I would.

I awake that morning to my alarm going off, I want to turn over and go back to sleep but instead I rub my eyes and force myself to get up. I get washed, braid my hair and put on a dark pair of jeans with a red long sleeve top and a pair of black shoes. I don't wear short sleeve tops anymore, even when it's warm, as it exposes my battered arm.

I gather my books and stuff them in my bag, sling the bag over my shoulder and head downstairs where I am greeted my Haymitch, who surprisingly seems sober, ''hey sweetheart'' he says in a bubbly tone, I give him a questioning look ''Haymitch are you feeling alright?'' I ask him cautiously while taking a seat at the table and dumping my bag on the floor next to me. Haymitch turns around with a bowl of porridge in his hand and hands it to me before saying ''yes fine, why?'' he grabs another bowl resting on the side and sits down next to me ''you're sober'' he laughs to himself shakes his head and begins eating, I do the same, from them on we eat breakfast in silence.

When the time comes to leave, I'm dreading it. I try to put off leaving for a while by tidying up or saying that I forgot something and having to go back upstairs, Haymitch notices what I am doing and in the end he literally shoves me out the door and closes it behind me, I can hear him laughing from behind it and saying ''have a nice day'' in a mocking tone. I let out a moan and shout 'Haymitch' multiple times but he doesn't answer, then I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

''Finally going to make an appearance at school then?'' that cold mocking voice could only be one person Finnick. I turn around, roll my eyes and walk straight past him ''wait'' I hear him call but I don't spot walking he runs to catch up with me and then walks besides me ''I never properly introduced myself I'm Finnick Odair'' he says ''Katniss'' I say quietly ''Katniss Everdeen'' ''nice to meet you'' he says rather nicely, I smile ''you too''.

We walk the rest of the way to school together, it's nice to have some company. He tells me about himself, he asks what brought me to District 12, this causes me to tense and he sees this and changes the subject. He says he lives near me and for that reason we should walk to school together, I reluctantly agree to this. As school edges nearer, I start to become more nervous but I try not to show it.

The school is within view now and Finnick starts waving and shouting people names, I just look at the floor. We walk onto the school grounds and I look up from the floor, turn to Finnick and say it was nice walking to school with him and go to walk in the opposite direction that his was but he grabs my right arm, I wince in pain and pull it away from him ''sorry, are you alright?'' he asks rather concerned ''yeah I'm fine'' I say trying not to sound in pain ''come on'' he says and gestures for me to follow him I pause for a minute so he puts his arm around my shoulder and guides me over.

Peeta's POV

I turn around to see Finnick walking towards us with his arm around a girls shoulder, she is staring at the floor holding her right arm, that when I realise it's Katniss _what is she doing with him? why is she gripping her right arm? Is she in pain?_ Multiple questions run through my mind 'Katniss!' I shout to her and she looks up, I walk over to her and Finnick removes his arm from her shoulder turns to her and says ''are you sure you're alright?'' she nods and he leaves to greet Annie.

''What did he do?'' I ask Katniss once he's gone ''he just grabbed my arm, that all'' I give her a concerned look and she must realise ''I'm fine, alright?'' she snaps at me and I give her a nod ''come on I'll introduce you'' I extend my hand for her to take but she rejects and just walks behind me.

''Hey everyone, this is Katniss she's new'' I announce and everyone stares at us ''hi'' Katniss says quietly, Delly is the first one to introduce herself she runs over and puts her arms around Katniss' neck, Katniss looks worried and everyone lets out a little laugh once she pulls away he says 'hello, I'm Delly Cartwright'' Katniss nods and says ''Katniss Everdeen'' she returns to where she was standing and Johanna speaks up next ''I'm Johanna Mason'' Katniss smiles and finally Annie comes over to Katniss hand in hand with Finnick ''I'm Annie Cresta'' she drops Finnicks hand and gives Katniss a hug, as she lets up she catches Katniss' arm and I see her jaw tighten as she tries not to make the pain visible, I do feel for her.

Katniss' POV

The first part of the day seems to go very quickly and before long it is the end of the day, the bell rings and I gather my books and stuff them in my bag. I head to my locker and exchange the book I need to tomorrow with the ones I do and in the process Peeta grabs me from behind I jump and spin around causing me and him to drop all the books we are holding, we both laugh and drop to the floor to pick them up.

We go outside and meet Johanna by the tree, who I recently learned was Peeta best friend, we walk half the way home together before we split off and they go one way and I go the other we say out goodbye and wave before turning and walking in the opposite direction. I am walking alone now just left with my thoughts when I hear a stranger's voice from behind me.

''I thought I killed you'' I automatically froze ''I thought I left you for dead'' I spin around and see a man I don't recognise then I notice his eyes those black, lifeless eyes that I remember seeing the day my mother and Prim were murdered.

I start to walk backwards, my breathing is short but rapid, for every step I take backwards he takes one forwards ''what's the matter?'' he asks ''you're not scared of me are you?'' I don't reply instead I just stand still and clench my fists. He sees this and laughs ''what do you _really_ think you are going to do, aye?'' he starts walking forwards again and I start walking back my eyes are locked on his, I bang into a wall the impact hurts my back and I wince in pain, he just laughs.

''You killed my mother and my sister'' I say through gritted teeth ''I'm _not_ going to give you the pleasure of killing me too'' I manage to stand up on my tiptoes against the wall even though my legs are shaking, making myself the same height as him before he says ''I wouldn't be so sure about that'' and laughs, he reaches into his pocket and I can see the handle of the blade he used to kill my mother and Prim I shut my eyes tightly and just wait for it to be over.

A few second have past and I hear a gasp, I open my eyes again to find him on the ground and Peeta standing over him ''GO'' Peeta shouts at him and he stands up and turns to me ''I will find you again Katniss, so I can complete what I started'' he turns around and glares at Peeta before walking down the road, I don't move or speak until he is out of sight.

I slide down the wall and burst into tears, I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them. Both hand are gripping my sides as if to take some of the pain away from my back, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Peeta staring at me he slides do the wall and sits next to me. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a book ''here'' he says calmly ''it's yours'' I smile slightly and take it from him ''I was coming to give you it back, and a good thing I did too'' I nod.

''H-he didn't hurt you did he?'' I see his eyes go down to wear in clutching my sides, I shake my head ''no'' I say but he doesn't seem convinced ''really?'' he says ''yeah honest'' I say through sharp intakes of breath ''only I did'' he looks at me confused ''what?'' after another sharp intake of breath I say ''I hurt myself by walking backwards into this wall'' I try to laugh a bit at my own stupidity but It hurts to much so it comes out more like moans.

''I-I need to get home'' I say, I remove one hand from side and place it on the wall behind me and try to stand up it hurts and I let out a few yelps but I do it. Peeta stand up with no problem and I start to walk home ''wait Katniss'' Peeta says from behind me and I turn around ''who was that man?'' I pause for a moment has loads of memories flood my mind and start to disconnect me from reality, I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and simply reply ''no one'' before turning around and walking away leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

**A/N - I would be updating for a week or so because i'm** **going away! Sorry but please stick with it, I will update as soon as I get back. Please Review!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but here it is:)! Also I would like to apologise for all the wrong words used in the last chapter as I was in a rush to get it done before I went away. **

**-WordsOfWonder.**

Chapter 7

I get home that night and go straight up to my room, not bothering to have dinner or talk to Haymitch. I collapse on my bed and cry for a while and then realise it isn't worth it, that I shouldn't waste my tears on that murderous man, so I force myself to stop.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being awoken by my alarm clock, I turn it off and am about to fall back to sleep when I notice my phone is flashing, I reach for my phone which is on the bedside table and see it is a message from Finnick, we exchanged numbers yesterday on the way to school, it reads _'hey Kat, meet u outside ur house at 8:30, Fin.' _I let out a sigh and place my phone back on the table.

I debate with myself for a minute to whether I am actually going to go to school today but I come to the conclusion that if I miss any more school people will start to get suspicious and ask me questions, especially Peeta.

Time seems to fly by and before long I am meeting Finnick outside ready to walk to school. On the walk to school I am very agitated, I keep looking around to make sure no one is following us and I keep jumping at the slightest sound. Finnick is trying to make conversation but I'm not really listening, "Katniss?" he says "yes?" I say while looking behind us for what seems like the billionth time "are you okay?" he asks, I spin my head round and force a slight smile onto my face "yeah fine" I lie, he just gives me a questioning look obviously seeing through my lie but he doesn't push it any further.

We get to school and meet at what I suppose is the usual meeting place as we met here yesterday as well and I see Annie, Delly, Johanna, Peeta and a girl I didn't meet yesterday. We walk over and Finnick goes straight to Annie and Delly and Johanna make a space for me to join, I can sense Peeta is staring at me but I just keep my eyes focused on the floor until I hear an unfamiliar voice in front of me 'hello, you must be Katniss' I look up to see the girl who I don't know standing in front of me, her voice is welcoming and friendly "I'm Madge Undersee, nice to meet you" I nod "nice to meet you too" she smiles and I smile back "you weren't here yesterday were you?" I ask her "no" she reply's and she drops her head to the floor "I was, ill" she says quietly "oh" I say "well i'm glad you're better" her head shoots up from the floor "thanks" she says and returns to where she was standing.

I can still feel Peeta eyes on me, watching my every move. It gets to a point where it's starting to make me feel uncomfortable and I can't take it anymore so I turn to Delly and say "I'm going to my locker to gather a few things, I'll see you in class" "okay Katniss, see you later" she says and turns her head back to the others.

I walk through the mass crowd of people which have gathered outside the front of the school and enter through the main doors, while I'm walking down the corridor I can hear someone else's footsteps behind me. I spin round immediately to find Peeta, his eyes are still glued on me but I let out a sigh of relief "dammit Peeta, DON'T do that!" I practically shout at him, he stops walking "sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to scare you" he says quite sympathetically "it's okay" I reply quietly and turn around to start walking "wait Katniss" he says and reaches forward to grab my wrist "I-I was hoping w-we could erm..talk" I turn around "no Peeta" I say harshly "Katniss please, I'm worried about you" I tense and hesitantly say "w-why" he gives me a questioning look and says "because I care about you".

There it is those four words 'I care about you' _he shouldn't care about me, everyone who cares about me gets themselves killed my mother, my father and Prim_ I think, the thought of my sweet little sister prim brings a tear to my eye but I blink it away quickly "you shouldn't" I whisper why staring at the floor "what?" I hear Peeta say, I inhale a deep breath and say "you shouldn't" he stares at me for a second and then says "why not, Katniss?" I look away as more tears are threatening to spill out of my eyes "Katniss, what is it?" he says his voice growing more and more worried with every word "because everyone who was ever cared about me get killed!" I shout at him, he doesn't respond, "happy now?!" I say and then realise what I have just said I gasp and clamp my hand over my mouth to stop any more words spilling out, he is about to say something else but the bell rings signalling the start of lesson, I wipe my checks and eyes with the back of my hand to remove any liquid and before he can say anything else I walk at a pace down the hall.

I am one of the first ones in class so I decide to take a seat at the back, I sit down and reach into my bag, pull out a notepad and pen and start scribbling wanting to cut myself off from reality however I am only left alone with my thoughts for a moment as out of the corner of my eye I see Delly and Finnick walk in. Finnick takes his seat and Delly skips over and takes hers next to me, after a few minutes Peeta walks in our eyes meet for a second but I quickly divert mine back to my notepad.

Once Peeta takes his seat next to Finnick, Delly turns to me and asks "did Peeta find you? He left just after you did said he needed to talk to you or something" I look up slightly before saying "yeah he did" I didn't mean for it to but my words come out harshly, I see Delly scrunch up her face questioningly "are you okay Katniss?" she asks me, I look back down at my notepad rest my elbow on the table and put my head in the palm of my hand "yeah, I'm fine" I say quietly "Katniss, you can tell me" for some reason her words anger me and I snap at her "look I said I'm fine alright?!" she seems hurt by my words, and immediately after I feel bad for shouting at her.

I'm about to say sorry when I realise the entire class, including Peeta, is staring at me in amazement that I just shouted at Delly, more anger rages inside of me 'what?!' I hiss through gritted teeth, this makes most of the class turn back around and start whispering things to one another, all except Peeta and Finnick whose eyes are still fixated on me, my eyes meet Peeta's and I see fear and concern in his.

I break his gaze and look at a hurt Delly "Delly, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you" she looks at me and blinks away a few tear waiting to spill out of her eyes "it's fine Katniss, honest" she says in a sweet voice "no Delly, it's not I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just not having the best of days" a small smile shows on her face "I forgive you Katniss, we all have bad days, but I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk" I let my face break into a small smile "thank you Delly" her arms surround my neck and she gives me a friendly hug, she pulls back and says "it's alright".

After the teacher walks in the whole class goes silent. Finnick and Peeta turn back around, however every now and then Peeta will turn around and look at me still with concern on his face.

**A/N - Sorry the chapter was quite short! I was thinking in the next chapter Katniss will tell Peeta about the man. Who he is, what he has done - those sort of things, do you think i should? or am I rushing their growing relationship abit and should I leave it for a while longer? Please Review what you think I should do! Thank you:) **

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Peeta's POV

I decide not to ask Katniss any questions after she told me that, as I thought it would only the situation worse. The rest of the week fly by however, me and Katniss hardly spoke and even when we did it was never a proper conversation.

On Thursday I finally convinced Finnick to ask Annie out and of course she said yes. It was in the morning when Finnick asked Annie, we were all gathered in a small circle and I'm not sure why by when he asked her I found my gaze diverted to Katniss only to find she was looking at me too however she quickly diverted her gaze to the floor and I saw her checks turn slightly pink and the corners of her mouth turned up, only slightly, but they did. This made my heart flutter.

Now however it's Saturday, I'm working my regular shift in the back of the bakery, making bread, decorating cookies and thinking about Katniss.

I'm reaching into the oven to take out more loaves of bread when it hits me like a tonne of bricks, I can't believe I didn't see it before while I'm thinking about Katniss I lose my focus and scold the side of my arm on the side of the oven, I drop the bread and let out a yelp.

My dad comes charging in seconds later asking what happened, I tell him I burnt my arm and he insists I go to the hospital to get it checked out. I let out a sigh and say fine, walk out the bakery and back to our house, quickly change into my everyday clothes which is a pair of baggy jeans and a hooded jumper and make my way back out the house. My brothers make a few remarks before I exit the house about being careless and stupid but I just roll my eyes and try not to let them irritate me.

On the way to the hospital I decide to roll up my sleeve and look at my arm. _Maybe my dad was right about getting it checked out _I think to myself as I look at it, it has swollen up to double its original size and is bright red, I roll my sleeve back down not wanting to look at it anymore and look up to see a girl who resembles Katniss walking about 100 yards in front of me.

The girl has the same olive skin tone, which I can see from her hands, and the same colour hair which is braided back in the same style. As I look more at the girls features I come to the conclusion that it must be Katniss.

As we edge nearer the hospital I can't help but notice she becomes more and more anxious, I can tell this because she keeps looking to her left and her right and even from a distance I can see that when she drops her hands to her sides they are shaking dramatically. I start to get concerned for her and I'm about to call out her name but I choose not to, instead I decide to stay quiet.

She gets to the big glass panel doors and her fingers hesitantly enclose around the handle, that's when she freezes. I slow down and scrunch up my face questioningly, she removes her hand and takes a few steps back before taking a deep breath, which I can tell she does because her body straightens, she extends her hand and walks through the door.

When I walk into the hospital, I turn to my left to find Katniss is seated in the waiting area, she is staring at the wall with her arms folded over her chest and is shaking her leg obviously nervous and deep in thought _I hope she is alright?_ I think to myself.

As I approach the reception my eyes are still locked on Katniss, it's not until a nice voice asks 'can I help you' that I break my gaze and spin around "oh yeah sorry" I say and my checks flush pink with embarrassment "I burnt my arm and my dad says I should get it checked out" I roll up my sleeve and show the lady on reception, she visually examined my arm for a moment before booking me in for an appointment in A&E and suggesting I take a seat.

I take a seat next to Katniss and I can immediately feel her uneasiness, I want to comfort her but I'm not sure how so all I manage to do is say "hey" her head spins around and her eyes lock on mine "why are you here?" she asks apprehensively, I don't verbally give her an answer instead my eyes drift from hers down to my arm and them back up again. I see her face drop and tears form in her eyes, she looks away as I see a single tear is glistening on her check, I reach for her chin and turn her head back towards me "what's wrong?" I ask, but she just drops her head, so she is staring at the floor and shakes it, I let out a sigh and decide to change the topic "so, now it's my turn to ask you, why are you here?" she looks up at me with glistening eyes and says "I'm having my stitches taken out" this time she gazes down to her arm and returns with a smile on her face but it soon goes when she sees the expression on my face.

"What is it?" she asks me worriedly "nothing, it's just..." I pause for a moment "can I ask you a question?" she eyes me curiously before reluctantly agreeing "your scar on your arm, he gave it to you didn't he, that man" I knew it was a touchy question and straight after I said it, I regret it. She collapses onto my chest in tears, her reaction shocks me at first but then I put my arm around her shoulder and remove the hair which has fallen out of her braid from her face and tuck it behind her ear, soothingly.

About five minutes pass before Katniss stops crying and removes her head from my now tear soaked jumper "sorry" she whispers unable to look at me directly, she whips her left over tears from her eyes and checks. My mouth is beginning to form the words to my next sentence when a lady comes out of one of the adjoining rooms and calls out Katniss' name, she instantly gets up and walks off without another word.

I want to wait there until she comes back out, to make sure she is alright but minutes later I am called, the doctor examines my arm and puts some burn cream onto it afterwards he tells me not to do anything to strenuous while giving me a prescription to get some burn cream, he tells me where to apply it and how many times a day before bidding me goodbye.

I walk out of the doctor's office and glance over to the room Katniss went into, the door is agar and I can see any trace of movement in it. I let out a small sigh as I realise that Katniss must have already gone.

**A/N - sorry short chapter again:( but I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! I'm going to warn you all now that in my next chapter I plan for the murderer to make another appearance and last time he did I got a few reviews saying it was abit scary, so I though I would pre-warn you even though it what I have planned will not be as scary:)! **

**-WordsOfWonder****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Two chapters in one day! I would like to appologise in advance for all the POV changes in this chapter, but i hope you enjoy it anyway:)! -WordsOfWonder**

Chapter 9

Peeta's POV

It's now Sunday, which lucky for me is my day off as my arm is quite painful. I didn't get much sleep last night as whenever I rolled onto my arm a pain shot through my arm and woke me up. Today, I am in the park with Annie, Finnick, Delly, Johanna and Madge, we are sat in a small circle on the grass chatting to each other, the main topic is my burnt arm.

"Has anyone invited Katniss?" I ask wanting to change the subject, they all give each other blank looks before turning back to me, Annie is the first one to speak up "Peeta we, erm, don't have her number" it's obviously a cover up for 'we forgot to invite her' suddenly Finnick says "I do, hang on I'll text her" I'm not sure why but when he says that I get a weird feeling inside of me, jealously? _Don't be silly Peeta_ I think to myself_ he's with Annie anyway_ I just put on a smile and say okay.

Katniss' POV

I'm sat on the edge of my bed, just thinking about yesterday with Peeta when a beeping noise sends me back into reality. I look to my right and see my phone is flashing I pick it up and it's a message from Finnick, I look at it for a moment puzzled and then decide to open it, it reads:

'_Kat, we r all at the park, fancy joining? Oh & Annie says hey. Fin' _

_All at the park?_ Surely that will mean Peeta is there to, I consider saying no but I decide it will be good to get out of the house for an hour or so, _right?_ Therefore I reply: _'sure, be there soon & hi Annie! Kat'_

I slide off the edge of my bed grab my jacket and a pair of boots, head downstairs and find Haymitch past out drunk, _no surprise there,_ I decide to leave him a note saying where I am going just in case he does wake up which I'm sure he won't and stick it to his forehead.

Peeta's POV

"she's coming" he says while looking at his phone. I can feel the corner of my mouth lift up but I try to hide it, Johanna obviously sees because she nudges me "ow, what was that for?" I ask her rather annoyed but she just smirks at me and winks, I roll my eyes.

Katniss' POV

I enter the park and get the feeling someone is following me, a shiver works its way down my spine and into my lower back and I begin to walk faster.

After a few meters I hear the crunch of fallen leaves under foot from behind me and I freeze, seconds later a hand makes contact with my face and disorientates me, I'm thrown against a tree which someone's arm pressed up against my neck, making it hard to breath. My vision is blurred by my hearing is still flawless, I hear an cackle from the person who has hold of me and I instantly know who it is, that cold, lifeless laugh can only belong to one person.

I know immediately I am in danger, no one is around this time to help me, so I decide the best thing to do is scream and hope that someone close hears.

It takes all my left over strength but I manage it, one shrill scream.

Peeta's POV

I'm getting a bit fidgety while waiting for Katniss to show, it's been at least a good half an hour since she replied to Finnick text and I know it doesn't take half an hour to walk to hear even from the furthest part of town.

That's when I hear it one shrill scream and by the look on the others faces they do too, the sound cuts through me like a knife. We all exchange confused and scared looks before Madge says "w-what was that!" I snap out of my daze state and wonder what it might have been and then I realise it...Katniss.

"Oh no!" I say under my breath and before I know it my legs are carrying me at full speed in the direction it came from. Finnick must get up and follow me as he is shouting my name, he catches me up quickly as he is a lot faster than me and I tell him to be quiet which he does.

We go around the corner and I see Katniss pinned up to a tree, by the same man from the other day, he has his arm cutting into her neck and her body is lump. I slow down and motion to Finnick to do the same and we carefully make our way over.

I can see Katniss losing consciousness with every second, her eyes are flickering between open and shut. In my haste, I don't completely concentrate on where I am walking and I step onto a twig, it cracks and I freeze, the man spins his head around "you again!" he hisses at me. He pushes Katniss behind him with his arm and her limp body fails to steady her and she falls to the ground with a thud, letting out a little yelp in the process.

I start to run forward again and I have a feeling Finnick does too, the man turns and bends down towards where Katniss' body is lying on the floor and whispers something to her...

Katniss' POV

I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness, when he bends down towards me "I will get you" he says grimly into my ear "when your pretty boy can't help you" he gets up and kicks me in the ribs, it hurts but I don't have enough strength to react or protect myself in any way possible so instead I just lie there, close my eyes and take it.

Peeta's POV

I'm running towards her when he gets back up. I see his raise the lower half of his leg, pauses for a millisecond and then brings it down again with such a force it jams right into Katniss' ribs, it must hurt but she just lies there and closes her eyes, he grins and lets out a harsh laugh before running off in the opposite direction.

I stop as we reach Katniss but Finnick carries on, running after that man, I kneel down beside Katniss and pull her head onto my lap and watch as Finnick slows down to a gentle jog and finally stops after realising that he cannot catch him.

I look down at Katniss, her eyes are still firmly closed. I tilt my neck down so my lips are besides her ear and whisper "he's gone, you're safe" her eyes flutter open and I pull back my head and our eyes lock, a weak smile shows on her face "t-thank you" she says quietly, i nod.

She's puts her hands palms down on the floor besides her and slowly tries to push herself up and I put both my hands on her back for support, once she sits up she positions herself so she is facing me, wincing every now and again in pain. I try to tell her to stop moving, that she will only make it worse and for that reason she should just sit still but she seems to ignore all my suggestions.

We just sit in silence for a while until Finnick rejoins us, he leans forward and puts his hands on his knees. He inhales and exhales some deep breaths before standing back upright and while looking straight at me he says "what the hell just happened?"

**A/N - I hope you liked it! I would like to achknowledge MaidenAlice for the idea to include Finnick:) you have been a great help, thank you very much! Please REVIEW. I have almost got 20 follows on this story:), I know it isn't much considering some stories on here but i'd like to thank you all so much!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Katniss' POV

I can see the outline of 4 people, through a clearing in the trees in front of us, as my vision clears and the figures walk at a pace around the corner I see Annie, Delly, Madge and Johanna. All their eyes seem to lock on me at once and when they do, they start running.

I turn back to Finnick who is still staring down Peeta with a stern but inquisitive look, my eyes drift to Peeta who seems to be frozen in Finnick's gaze, he mouth is hanging agape and he is slurring words "I-I-I..." he is saying over and over again. Finnick is becoming impatient "well?" he says while flickering his eyes from Peeta to me and back again, I don't reply straight away as I want to avoid telling him instead I look back towards the girls who are growing ever closer and sigh. I meet Finnick's eyes and I can tell Peeta's eyes are on me as well "I'll explain later" is all I can manage to say. I can tell Finnick is annoyed because his fists go into balls but he only keeps them there for a moment before he loosens them again and lets them fall to his sides.

"Katniss, oh my gosh, Katniss!" I hear from behind me "Katniss, Katniss, are you alright?" says another, I turn around and am greeted with Delly throwing herself on me to give me a hug, she drops to her knees and surrounds me with her arms however in the process she manages to knee me, accidentally, right where that man lodged his foot into my ribs, I let out a yelp and fall backwards hitting my head on the ground Delly quickly scrambles off me saying "Katniss, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I sit up and while rubbing the spot where my head made contact with the floor "y-yeah" I say while still trying to get my bearings.

"Katniss, what happened?" I hear a sympathetic voice ask me and I turn to see Annie staring at me "oh I erm I tripped on a stupid twig" I roll my eyes and let out unconvincing laugh. I look at Finnick who is giving me a confused glare, I give him a pleading look not to tell them and his face lifts and he must understand because he nods and after he does I instantly feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

We are all silent for a while and I begin to feel uncomfortable with them all looking down on me so I decide to try and stand up. As soon as Peeta sees me move he is up on his feet and has an arm extended for me to take I put my hand in his and push myself off the floor his free hand surrounds my waist steadying me. Once I'm up he releases my hand but still keeps his arm around me for support which I am grateful for because even though I have regained a lot of my strength my legs still feel weak and are shaking.

Peeta obviously senses my uneasiness "why don't you guys go back? I'm going to take Katniss home" he says nicely they all nod and we say out goodbyes before me and Peeta turn to leave. Peeta doesn't take his arm away from me the entire time we walk to Haymitch's, we walk most of the way in silence but occasionally I break the silence to say sorry for walking so slow or for tripping when my legs nearly give way but each time he is there to hold me up.

We get back to Haymitch's and unsurprisingly he is in exactly the same place where I left him, passed out on the sofa. I lean slightly out of Peeta's hold and rip the note off his forehead, he lets out a little moan but doesn't wake up. Peeta leads me upstairs and sets me down on my bed, he tells me to lie down and after much persuading I do and as soon as my head touches the pillow I can feel my eyes dropping, Peeta sees this and slightly smiles before saying "I'm going to go-" _Go? Go? _I think to myself something inside of me doesn't want him to go, a part of me feels safe which him and before I can control that part I blurt out "no please don't, please, stay with me?" he is a bit sceptical at first but he finally says "always".

I wake up what it probably a few hours later, which I can tell from the position of the sun, from a dreamless sleep to find Peeta at the foot of my bed _he stayed_ I think _he actually stayed_ the thought brings a cheesy smile to my face and I have to bite my lip to stop it.

"Hey" he says in a comforting tone, I move to I am sat up resting against the headboard my side is still quite sore so I let out a few moans in the process, I look back up at Peeta and see concern in his eyes "I'm fine, honestly" I say but he eyes me unconvincingly.

"So.." he says while looking around the room, his eyes stop at my dresser and he says "who are they?" I turn my head to find a picture in a gold painted frame the picture shows my mum in a pink dress which flows down to just below her knee holding a little bundle of blankets with little blonde tuffs of hair sticking out the top, my dad's beside her wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a chequered shirt, he has his arm around my mother's shoulder and has the other arm around a five year old me, I am wearing a light blue dress which flows down to just about the knee with my hair in its signature braid.

Floods of memories invade my brain, some happy, some sad. I remember the day my mother brought that bundle of blankets home, she was so fragile, so tiny. My mother asked me if I wanted to hold her, she said her name was Primrose, but I resisted I was too afraid I would hurt her so instead I sat next to my mother on the sofa and stroked baby Primrose's face. I remember the feeling I had when her petite fingers delicately wrapped around mine, I felt warm, happy and also protective of her.

I snap out of my daze and feel a single tear fall onto my check, I wipe it away swiftly so that Peeta doesn't notice. I reach for my dresser and pick up the photo, my fingers trace around the edge of the frame "t-they're my family" I say realising I haven't answered Peeta's question, after I answer I feel a strange feeling a happy feeling, happy that I've told someone and in that moment I feel like I can trust Peeta, in that moment I decide to tell Peeta what he wants to know, so I decide to tell him...everything.

I let out a sigh and place the picture frame back on the side, I turn to Peeta and see his eyes full of questions. "Do you want to know?" I ask him, he shuffles a bit and scrunches his face up seeming confused "what?" he says and I roll my eyes "do you want to know-" I pause before continuing "do you want to know, what happened?" I say quietly as my eyes drift down to my arm and back up again and his eyes widen "Katniss, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he says with a sad smile "it's okay, but, I just need to ask can I trust you?" he nods enthusiastically which makes me chuckle "well then, you may want to get comfy then, it's a long story".

**A/N - hope you are all enjoying the story! Please Review, I would just like to make you aware I start school again soon so I won't be updating as often sorry! **

**-WordsOfWonder**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I bring my knees up to my chest and rap my arms around them. Peeta shuffles backwards so he is sitting next to me with his back against the headboard. I let my body fall against his and rest my head on his shoulder, he doesn't seem to mind and he quickly reacts my putting a comforting arm around my shoulder.

_What are you doing Katniss?_ I think to myself before inhaling a huge breath and beginning "it started 10 years ago, we lived here in District 12 and my dad was caught in the mine explosion..."

Peeta's POV

She pauses, I know this is hard on her so I rub her arm comfortingly "sorry" she says and looks up at me with pain in her eyes "it's okay, take your time" I say she lets and sad smile show before lowering her head, she continues "my mother went into a state of depression, practically left me and my little sister Prim to fend for ourselves. Eventually we moved to District 8 as my mother couldn't handle all the memories, she said we should leave for a 'new start'" she uses her fingers to form the inverted comers "one we moved my mother perked up a bit, she came back to us. We were happy living in District 8, my mother had got a job at the hospital, she was a healer and one day a year she would bring me and Prim along because Prim loved all that stuff, personally I didn't I'm very squeamish-".

She paused again but I thought nothing of it, I just thought she needed time to collect her thoughts. It wasn't until I felt her whole body tense, that's when I get concerned. I began to pull away so I can see her face but her body just moves with mine, I grip both her shoulder to steady her while I move.

Her face is pure white, it's as if her olive completion has been drained from her body. She shows no emotion and is just staring at the wall "Katniss" I say worriedly and shake her shoulders a bit but get no response. "Katniss!" I say again and shake her even harder, her eyes grow wider and her breathing becomes rapid and more frequent "Katniss, please" and I shake her one last time before her eyes shift and lock onto mine.

Katniss' POV

I snap out of my daze and immediately know I had another flashback to that awful day, I get them a lot, they're a bit like nightmares but obviously I'm not asleep, I'm fully awake. My thoughts quickly go to Peeta my eyes lock on his _did I hurt him? Please tell me I didn't hurt him_ is all I can think, you see when I get these flashbacks sometimes I can get angry and I just lash out at anything around me.

Once it happened when Haymitch was with me, I got angry and started clawing at him luckily I had just cut my nails that morning therefore I didn't do any damage but it still scared me and him. Another time I was alone in my bedroom and I started smashing stuff, throwing things at the wall until they shattered, knocking stuff over in the end I had to dig my finger nails into the palm of my hand to stop myself.

I get nightmares too, horrible nightmares. I wake up screaming to the point that my throat become sore and feels like sandpaper, I wake up sweating but shaking for this reason I am scared on sleeping and every night before I close my eyes I pray that these nightmares won't find there was into my dreams but I am usually wrong.

Peeta's POV 

I let out a sigh of relief and take my hands off her shoulders. I close my eyes for a second and lean back against the headboard, when I open them again I see Katniss sat bolt upright with her head turned to look at me we stare at each other for what like an eternity before I see a glassy sheet begin to cover both of her eyes which she tries to blink away.

I slide my hand towards her but she notices and jolts hers backwards "sorry" she whispers "it's okay" I tell her and move my hand back "I-I d-didn't hurt you did I?" she stutters "no" I ask confused "why would you?" I scrunch up my face questioningly, she drops her head and shakes it signalling she doesn't want to talk about it.

I let out a sigh "I'm sorry Katniss, for making you tell me" her head shoots up and this time it's her who has the questioning look on her face "you didn't, I asked you" she says "I know, but, I could have said no.." she shakes her head and lets out a little laugh "Peeta, I wanted to tell you" my head shoots up _she wanted to tell me_ I think to myself "really?" I ask inquisitively, she nods and I can't help but smile.

"Well I'm still here if you want to finish telling me the story?" I tell her sympathetically, she zones out for a moment and it looks like she is mentally arguing with herself, I wave my hand in front of her face and she snaps back into reality "oh sorry" she blushes with embarrassment "it's okay" I reply, she smiles, "before I tell you the rest can you just promise me one more thing?" she asks me sounding serious "sure, what?" I question "If I do that again, just promise me you will l-leave please" she says nicely, but what she does say takes me aback "why?" I ask curiously, she looks at me straight in the eye and says "it doesn't matter, just please _promise_ me you'll just leave straight away?" she's pleading with me I can hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes "fine, I promise" her eyes light up "thank you" she says before shuffling back against the headboard.

Katniss' POV

"We had just finished the day at the hospital and were walking out of the doors, when we h-heard a scream" I say "we paused and my mother looked back but couldn't see anything, not until we heard another deafening scream which sent chills though your body. We all turned around and could see loads of commotion with people running away from the hospital in every direction, screaming." I single tear falls onto my check but I wipe it away quickly "I looked at my mum and knew she was going to go back, she said it was her job to help and before I could stop her she was running back" more tears force their way out of my eyes and I burry my head into Peeta's shoulder, his arms quickly surround me and he pulls me closer into him.

"He came up behind her, the man who is after me, and k-k-killed my mother" I manage to force the words out of my mouth and once I do I feel a sense of relief "Prim went mad, she started to lash out and I had to restrain her in my arms to prevent her from running back, but somehow she still manage to worm her way out of my tight grasp" talking about Prim makes me sob harder, I cry so much that it turns them into hiccups. Peeta looks at me concerned but between hiccups and sobs I tell him I tell him I'm fine, that it happens sometimes. He just nods.

He rubs my back until the hiccups stop and then I continue "she ran away from me and I screamed her name but she didn't stop, and then I found myself running after her. I shouted her name once more and his attention turns to me, he starts charging at me full speed, I turn and try and run away but he catches me and he slashed my arm with his blade..." my eyes drift down towards my arm and I use my left arm to cover the cut "I fell to the floor and he left me there, then I blacked out and the next thing I knew I woke up in District 12's hospital."

I wriggle out of his grasp and swing my legs over the side of my bed, I rest my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands _I can't believe I just told him everything_. I think to myself _Katniss, you are incredibly stupid._

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, I really do love to read what you think:)! Just to let you know, I am back at school now and therefore may not be updating as often, sorry:(! **

**-WordsOfWonder**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I didn't get time to re-read this chapter so sorry if there is any punctuation error or wrong/misspelled words! But appart from that hope you enjoy this chapter:)!**

Chapter 12

I can tell it takes Peeta a while to process all the information I have just offloaded onto him because it take him a while to react. I sobbing into my hands when I feel a soft hand place itself on my back "Katniss-" Peeta begins but I cut him off, I jump up and stare at him with tear strained eyes, he just sits there unable to form his words. I can feel anger raging inside of me, I try to control it by scrunching my hands into balls so tightly I start to feel my nails penetrating my skin.

"Peeta please, can you leave?" I ask as nice as I can master, he looks down to my hands and gasps my eyes trace down to where he is looking and I see ringlets of blood trickling out from the slight gaps between my fingers. "Peeta, please leave!" I say while extending my arm and pointing towards my bedroom door "please.."I say quietly while I look to the ground.

He stands and begins to walk past me until he stops and turns to me "I do worry about you Katniss" _no, no, no, no_ is all that replays in my head and a fresh batch of tears prick in the back of my eyes "GET OUT" I scream at him and he is taken aback "please just go" I say barely audible as I sink to the floor bringing my knees up to my chest. I hear Peeta sigh and the familiar sound of my door clicking shut. I sob into my top for what seems like a good five or ten minutes then I briefly look up and see I am alone in my room and that when I lose it...

I let out a deafening scream, grab the nearest object to me which just happens to be my lamp and sling it across the room, it crashes against the wall and shatters into a million tiny pieces. I walk over to wear it shattered, barefoot, and stepped aimlessly across them. I reach the second where the lamp shattered and I trace the slightly visible impact spot with my index finger, quickly I drag my hand back clench it into a fist and fire it back at the wall leaving a noticeable dent, I continue to do this until a whole has formed.

My hand hurts but I don't stop not until, I hear the sound of the door opening I turn my head as my bedroom door flies open. The door hit me straight in the face with such a force I stagger backwards and fall flat on my back, the room is spinning and my vision is blurred.

"Sweetheart-" is all I hear before I black out.

Peeta's POV 

"GET OUT" she screams at me and I am taken aback "please just go" she whispers before sinking to the floor, I want to stay I want to comfort her and tell her everything will be alright, but I decide with the state she is in now it would be best if I just leave.

I sigh and walk out the room shutting the door behind me, I debate for a while with myself whether I should go back in as hearing the sound of Katniss' sobs causes my heart to ache but I don't, I will give her a chance to calm down and talk to her at school tomorrow.

I'm walking down the and I see Haymitch still passed out on the couch, I walk past him but then I see something glistening out of the corner of my eye, I turn around and see he has a knife grasped in one hand. My immediate reaction is shock, but it soon changes into concern as I realise he could harm Katniss when he is in his drunken state.

I reach over and place one hand on the handle of the knife which with the other I'm gently trying to pry it from his hands, I manage to move one of his hands but just as I'm about to move the other he awakes with a start. He sits up and swings the knife in my direction but I deflect it, he realises it is me and stops "w-what are you d-doing boy?" he stammers resting back against the couch, I don't answer his question instead I find myself saying "why do you have a knife! You c-could harm Katniss" I struggle to form the words to the last part of my sentence as the very thought of Katniss getting harmed sends shivers down my spine.

He laughs "boy, you really think I'd harm her?" he asks me sarcastically "I wouldn't put it past you" I say under my breath "besides she knows to deflect it" he says smugly, his last statement makes my blood boil and I find myself charging out of the door, slamming it as I leave.

The rest of my walk home consists of what Katniss has just told me, the realisation of her situation hits me like a tonne of bricks and I realise how much immediate danger Katniss is in and in that moment I make a pact to myself that I need to watch out for her and protect her.

Katniss' POV

I wake up the following morning to a throbbing headache, I reach my hand up to my forehead and drag it back and forth trying to relieve the pain as I am doing so I feel a different material making contact with my skin. I pull my hand away and find both my hands have been bandaged, I attempt to pull of the bandage as I really don't want to be going to school with them on but it proves to painful so I let out a sigh and decide to leave it. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and find my feet are bandaged up too, the first time I put pressure on my feet I wince in pain but I persist on and walk the short trip down the hallway and to the bathroom anyway.

I grip the edge of the sink for support and look up into the mirror however what I see almost knocks me off my feet, my right eyes is has a black circular outline which I can only assume is where the door hit me yesterday _what a sight I'm going to be today_ I think to myself as I undress and get into the shower.

When I'm back into the bedroom, I dress in a pair of light blue jeans, a long-sleeved top and my boots. I decide to leave my hair down today, in its natural curl mainly because I have a better chance of hiding my face that way. I'm about to walk downstairs when something catches my eyes, the light on my phone is flashing so I walk over to it, turns out I have a message from Finnick it reads:

'_Kat, walking to school? Fin!'_ I glance from my phone to my clock and see it is 8:15 _great I'm going to be late_ I let out a sigh and reply:

'_Fin, running late sorry! Meet you there Kat.' _I place my phone in my bag with my books, sling it over my shoulder and walk downstairs.

"Morning sweetheart, feeling better?" Haymitch asks me while putting my breakfast on the table "a bit" I say while pushing my porridge around with my spoon as I don't fancy eating "Haymitch, can you take these off for me?" I ask while extending my arm to show the bandages, he just laughs "sorry Katniss, but no, you need them on" I let out a angry grunt and fold my arm over my chest "you know, I woke up yesterday to that boy trying to get my knife" he says I just roll my eyes "he was very concerned over your safety" he winks at me, I just roll my eyes again.

I push my breakfast away and stand up "I'm going now" I say "see you later" Haymitch sits down and sees my full bowl of breakfast he sighs "Katniss, you need to eat" I just turn around and walk out the door.

I walk to school slowly, I keep my head down at all times. When I reach the school gates I don't see anyone around, _school must have started_ I think to myself as I walk inside, I check my timetable and see I have history first _great_ I think _I have that lesson with Peeta_. I walk down the hallway and enter the class room, not taking my eyes off the ground "sorry I'm late miss" I say to the teacher before continuing to my seat at the back, I can feel Peeta eyes on me but I don't look up I can't bare to see his face.

I sit down on my seat put my bag down on the floor besides me, get out my history textbook and notepad and stare at the desk. I'm not really focused much during the lesson, not until I hear the teacher scream "Peeta Mellark sit down!" I immediately look up forgetting about my bruised face and Peeta eyes instantly lock onto mine, he gasps and I quickly drop my head so my hair is covering my face again.

Seconds later I feel another person presents next to me and miss screams again "Peeta Mellark sit down now!" and he instantly sits himself down next to me. I turn my head away from him not wanting him to see my battered skin. He grabs my chin but I flinch and pull away "sorry" he mumbles and grabs my chin again with less force turning my face and making me look at him.

"Katniss what happened?" he asks while moving a strand of hair out of my face and tracing my bruise with his finger "nothing" I tell him while removing my chin from his grasp he sighs and looks down but his sigh is interrupted when he sees my hands "Katniss!" he takes one of my bandaged hands in his and looks up at me with pained eyes.

"It's nothing honest" I reply but I can tell he doesn't believe me and his eyes show worry and concern "please" he pleads with me and I melt "fine, when you left I got mad through a lamp, punch a wall and then Haymitch hit me in the face with a door" all of his worry turns tolaughter and he drops his head a shakes it "it's not funny!" I say sarcastically but after all laughter is contagious and soon enough I start laughing myself.

**A/N - this is one of my longer chapters!, hope you've enjoyed it :) please read and review so I know what you think!, and thank you very much! **

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Gosh Katniss" Peeta says through fits of laughter "what?" I say trying to control my own laughter, he lets out a sigh and then turns serious "you really scared me then" he say before dropping his head, I immediately stop laughing "what do you mean?" I say questioningly, he looks up from the table and stares at me directly in the eye, his eyes burrow into mine but I don't turn away "I-I thought _he'd_ hurt you, while I wasn't around" I know who he is talking about straight away and my mood changes almost instantly Peeta must sense this "hey" he says but I just drop my head and shake it, telling him I am fine.

"You're going to have to tell him you know?" Peeta says gesturing towards Finnick who I know realise is staring at us, I shake my head "I-I can't" I say quietly "Katniss-" he begins but I cut him off "can you, please" I tell him, he thinks for a moment before nodding "if that is what you would like" I'm about to reply when miss shouts "You two be quiet!" so I just turn to him and mouth 'thank you' he nods.

We work in silence for the rest of the lesson until my stomach decides to growl, I try to mute the sound by folding my arms across my middle but I am unsuccessful. Peeta leans his head over before whispering "have you eaten today?" I debate with myself for a while whether to lie or tell the truth but I decide against lying, I'm not good at it anyway. So instead I just shake my head "no" I whisper back and he sighs.

"Katniss, you need to eat" he says "Peeta, please, I already get that from Haymitch I _don't_ need it from you as well" I reply with a hint of anger as my stomach growls again "well, it true you do need to eat" he says while I feel him slip something into my hand, I look down and see he has placed a chocolate bar into the palm of my hand "Peeta, no" I say extending my arm to give it back to him, but he just holds his hand up to stop me "please take it back" I try to persuade him but he just gives me a funny look "why, it's just a chocolate bar" Peeta says pointing at the rectangular bar in my hand "I just...I just don't like owing people things" I try to explain.

"It's a chocolate bar, you won't owe me anything, Katniss" he asks confused.

"I will"

"You won't"

"I will"

"You won't"

"Urgh, Peeta just take back the bar" I say practically throwing it at him and he lets out a grunt "fine".

I don't have any more lessons with Peeta that day, so when the bell rings signalling the end of first lesson we decide to meet at our usual spot after school. We walk out of the classroom, I say bye and begin to walk away when he calls me name, I turn back around and he arms surround me. I'm stunned for a moment but then I find my arms surround his neck and my head rests on his shoulder, he squeezes me slightly before pulling away.

"See you after school, yeah?" he says while smiling, I nod and smile back before turning away, dropping my head to the floor to shield my face, I put my hand in my pockets but swiftly pull them back out again just to find the chocolate bar in my hands. I small smile shows on my face and I turn back around just to find he has disappeared into the crowds, I let out a sigh, undo the rapper and begin walking to second lesson.

The day seems to fly by pretty quickly and before long the final bell rings and I am walk out of the school building and meeting Peeta.

I walk out of the main doors with my eyes still focused on the floor, I look up briefly and see Peeta and Johanna standing by the old oak waiting for me before returning my gaze to the floor and letting my hair surround my face.

"Hey" Peeta and Johanna say simultaneously, I look up and smile "woah Katniss, what happened?!" Johanna says "my uncle hit me in the face with a door" as soon as the words leave my lips Johanna bursts out into fits of laughter, I sigh "thanks" I mutter sarcastically under my breath. Peeta comes closer to me "how many time have you had to explain that one today?" he asks nicely "loads" I say before looking back at Johanna who is wiping her eyes and trying to calm down.

"Let's get going" Peeta says while slightly tugging on my arm. Peeta doesn't let me walk at all on my own anymore, which sometimes is comforting but other times is quite annoying when I just want to be alone.

We say goodbye to Johanna and continue going down the adjacent street. "Hey Katniss, about earlier, do you still want me to tell Finnick?" I have to think for a moment at what he is referring to but then I remember our conversation in first lesson "yes" I say calmly and he nods "okay" he smiles and we come to a holt outside Haymitch's "I'll see you tomorrow then" I tell him and he smiles "see you tomorrow" he is about to walk away when this time it is me who stops him I grab his wrist and fling my arms around his neck "thank you" I whisper "it's okay" he says while rubbing his hand up and down my back.

He pulls back slightly and plants a light kiss on the top of my forehead. I feel blood rushing to my checks and I burry my face in his chest. We break away a few moments later, say our final goodbyes and walk in separate direction, I close the front door behind me and quickly scan the room for Haymitch, he isn't here, I slide down the back of the door and sit there with the biggest grin my mouth can master.

The week seemed to pass rapidly and soon enough it is the weekend. I walk up on Saturday morning to the sound of rain crashing against the window next to me, I sit up in bed and rub my eyes, looking out the window I see the rain is falling heavily outside.

Streams of water are running down the road, making the pavement below barely visible. Drains and gutters are overflowing, pellets of rain are crashing onto my bedroom widow, exploding when they make contact with the smooth surface and leaving streaks of running liquid as they fall.

Staring out the window I begin to get lost in thought, I think back to the last week's events, I remember telling Peeta and then having to explain to almost the whole school while I have a black eye and then I remember seeing Finnick for the first time after he found out what was going on, I saw a different side to him that day a sympathetic side.

I was worried about meeting him that morning, knowing that he would know my secret. I tried to avoid leaving Haymitch's house until it was absolutely necessary, much like I did on my first day of school I avoided leaving by saying that I had forgotten something and having to go back upstairs. Haymitch soon court on and said he would throw me out if I didn't leave already.

When I finally found the courage to exit the house and meet Finnick, I closed the door behind me and tried to avoid his gaze. When our eyes finally locked a small and concerned smile forms on his face, I shyly smile back and then he opens his arms and surrounds me I am shocked by his reaction but I hug him back and burry my head in his shoulder trying to hold back the tear forming in my eyes.

My nose starts to run and therefore I sniff a lot "it's okay to cry you know, and I just want to let you know if you want to talk to someone who isn't Peeta you can come to me" his breath tickles my ear as he speaks and the tears I've been trying to hold back spill out of my eyes, he rubs my back soothingly and between sniffs I whisper "thank you".

I come back to reality and realise I am still staring out the window, the rain has slowed to a gentle patter and I turn away from the window and swing my legs over the edge of the bed, my fingers reach out and surround the edge of the photo frame which holds the picture of my now deceased family.

I start to think about all the happy times I shared with my family although they were few and far between there were still many. Most of my thoughts trace back to all the times with my father, how he taught me to swim and use a bow and arrow, _I haven't picked up a bow for so long _I think to myself.

Then it hits me, there is only one place where I felt truly happy, and I'm going to go there today.

_I'm going back into the woods._

**A/N - hope you enjoyed this chapter, I must say I rather enjoyed writing it:3 especially the ending to it! As always: please review and tell me what your thoughts are:) thank you very much!**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I hop out of bed and go straight to my wardrobe _please be in here, please be in here_ I repeat over and over in my head. I reach right to the back of my wardrobe, pushing clothes out of the way as I rummage though and then I see it, my father's hunting jacket.

I yank it off of the coat hanger and bring in right up to my chest, close my eyes and inhale its scent, an earthy smell greats my nose. Walking backwards I soon find my bed, I sit down and stare at the jacket while my fingers cress the soft, leathery material.

Soon after I am washed, dressed and making my way downstairs. I decide to skip breakfast as I am too eager to get to where I am going "Haymitch I'm going out!" I shout as I reach the bottom of the stairs "okay" I hear a faint reply from where I assume is the kitchen and leave the house.

Peeta's POV

I'm working the usual Saturday shift in the bakery; I'm not sure why I have to start this early because no one is around but still I never argue with my mum.

"PEETA TAKE OUT THE RUBBISH" my mother shouts from the front of the bakery "yes mum" I sigh and begin to collect the rubbish.

I sling the bin bags over my shoulder and make my way to the back exit of the bakery. "Aye look it's the bin boy" my bothers remark as I walk past them but I just try to ignore them and shut the back door behind me.

I drop the bin bags to the floor as I lift the lid of the shiny silver rubbish bins. As I am placing the rubbish into the bin a reflection on the bins surface catches my eye. I turn my head around and see Katniss going past the end of the street, her hair is in the natural braid and see is wearing a jacket which I have never seen before. She seems in a hurry and I can't help thinking something is wrong...

Katniss' POV

I take the slightly longer route to get to the woods as the quicker route involves going past my old house and I don't think I can face that just yet. As I edge closer and closer the woods I begin to pick up speed to the point where I am running as fast as my legs can carry me.

I spot the entrance to the woods, the entrance me and my father used to use, a small gap in the fencing which is just large enough to squeeze under. I look around to make sure no one is watching and quickly shuffle under the fence.

I walk for a few meters and take in the idyllic scenery which surrounds me. Memories flood my brain but luckily they are all happy. My eyes soon enough find the log which used to contain my father's bow and hopefully still does, I kneel down and reach inside the now moss covered log. I feel around for a while and begin to loss hope when I can't find it, I reach a little further down and my finger touch a cold, hard object, excited I quickly grab the object and bring it out of the darkness.

As my hand comes into the light again, I begin to see the silver arch surfacing _my father's bow_ I think to myself and I can't stop the smile spreading on my face. I stand up again and take a few moments to look at the bow in awe before pressing on to find the arrows which accompany it. Minutes later I have found the tree which conceals the arrows and am pulling them out of their resting place.

I take a step back and draw my first arrow, once I let it fly I feel a sense of happiness. The happiest I've felt in a long time. I release a few more stray arrows before walking off deeper into the woods to retrieve them.

A large oak tree catches my eyes, it is very similar to the one in the school grounds, I walk over to it and give it a knock with my knuckles. I decide it would make a useful target for me to regain my immaculate aim.

I start firing at the tree, each time increasing my distance until I am at least 50 meters away and can shoot a perfect arrow. I'm not quite sure why but I keep getting the feeling someone's eyes are on me but I just shake it off _no one will be out here_ I think. I hope.

I continue to shoot at the tree, occasionally walking back over to collect my arrows. Being out here in the woods has made me forget about all my worries and I feel a sense of freedom however that all comes crashing down when I hear someone's voice from behind me.

"Do you really think you should be out here by yourself?" the voice sounds familiar but it doesn't stop my hunter instincts from quickly drawing a bow. I spin around and see Peeta standing a few feet away from me, I let out a sigh but it is cut short when I realised my fingers have already released their grip on the arrow.

"PEETA" I scream at him but luckily he has already seen the immediate danger and has dropped to the ground to avoid it. The arrow misses the tip of his hair by barley a millimetre, I let out a breath which I didn't even realise I was holding in and as soon as he stands back up I run over to him, checking his head from any sign of injury.

"Katniss" Peeta says but I ignore him "Katniss calm down!" Peeta says again while grabbing my arms and bringing them down to my sides. "Are you okay?" He says, I nod trying to hold back tears, he smile and releases my arms and when he does my arm wrap around his neck "I'm so sorry" I tell him while his arms surround my waist "it's okay" he says soothingly "it was my fault for sneaking up on you like that" I pull back slightly so I am looking into his eyes and I shake my head "no, it wasn't. It was my fault, I'm the one who released the arrow" he smiles and replies "how about we agree it was both of our faults, mine for sneaking up on you, yours for firing the arrow okay?" I nod "but it was more mine fault though" I whisper under my breath.

"So, what are you doing out here anyway?" Peeta asks me while we walk through the woods to reclaim the arrow I just shot at his head. "My..." I pause already as a lump forms in my throat, Peeta must realise this "are you okay Katniss?" he asks his voice carries a hint from concern; I nod and continue "my father used to bring me here" I pause again and debate with myself whether to tell him the rest of my reason but I decide against it.

"I was watching you earlier; you are amazing with a bow and arrow" I let a small smile show on my face "thanks" I say "my father taught me" his hand finds mine and he gives it a reassuring squeeze "so you know these woods pretty well?" I nod "yeah, I suppose I do. My dad taught me to swim here as well" I say while another happy memory floods my brain "in..the..." my voice trailing off when I remember a place I thought I'd never forget, the meadow.

I take off running deeper into the woods, I can tell Peeta is calling my name but I keep going, wanting to know that what I remember is real. I see a clearing in the trees and what looks like a field of grass on the other side, I feel my heart pounding against my chest as the clearing grows closer. While ducking under branches and swerving around trees I make it through the clearing, I run out into the centre and the first sight that greats my eyes is the glistening on the lake.

I look around taking in the sight when memories start to invade my brain again however this time to my surprise they come with pain which makes my heart ache, visions of death reply in my head, my father, my mother and then Prim sweet little innocent Prim.

Wanting to get away from this heartache I start running back into the overgrowth, the memories retreat and with my clear head I sink down the trunk of a tree, then the tears begin.

Peeta emerges seconds later, clearly out of breath as he places one hand on a tree while leaning over forward and taking deep breaths. Once he catches his breath he looks up and his eyes catch mine but I look away, he walk over and sits down next to me, I instantly lean against him as more tears spill over my eye lids "I-I t-thought coming here would make me h-happy" I say though sniffs "but it only brought the pain back" he rest his head on the top of mine "shh" he says trying to stop my tears.

After my tear ducts run dry he lifts his head off my own and stands up "come on" he says extending an arm for me to take. I place my hand in his and push myself up on the woods floor "where are we going?" I ask inquisitively "I need to get back to the bakery" he says, only then do I realise he is wearing still wearing his apron.

**A/N - Please Review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I may update more than once this weekend as I know exactly what i'm going to write about in the next chapter - so please be on the lookout! Thank you all for reading :')**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We walk back through the woods hand in hand until we get near the tree where I stash my father's arrows. I drop Peeta's hand and remove the arrows from over my shoulder and look at Peeta, who eyes me curiously.

"What?" he asks while letting out a little laugh "turn around" I tell him while flicking my hand "why?" he asks me inquisitively "I don't want you knowing where I keep my arrows" I tell him sarcastically and he laughs "fine" he says before turning around and looking back over his shoulder. I raise my eyebrows at him and he sighs and turns his head back around.

I quickly shove the arrows back into the tree and jog off to put the bow back into its holding area, I bend down and place the bow gently back into the log making sure I don't break it when I hear Peeta calling my name. I decide to play a little trick on him so I duck down behind the log and wait.

Peeta's POV

"KATNISS, KATNISS?" I keep calling while treading through the woods trying to avoid branches and holes.

I'm been growing ever concerned since I thought Katniss was taking a while to put her arrows back so I took a sneaky look over my shoulder just to find she was gone.

I entre a light clearing wear a path has formed obviously where people have been in the past. I see something that half resembles a footprint and I'm not expert but I'm sure it isn't an animal footprint.

"Katniss!" I call again but get no reply, not until I am knocked off my feet when passing and old mouldy log. "BOO!" A voice shouts that makes me jump backwards, I lose my balance and plunge into an overgrown shrub. Katniss gets up from behind the log and laughs when she sees my predicament "oh haha, very funny" I say sarcastically and this only makes her laugh harder.

"Sorry" she says innocently "I just couldn't resist" she gives me a sweet, sympathetic smile and helps me up _I do love it when she smiles_ I think to myself. I bring her in for a hug and she doesn't resist "please don't do that again" I ask her nicely and she pulls back to look into my eyes "why? Were you worried?" she ask obviously sensing my slight uneasiness still. I drop my head to the floor "yes actually, I was" I admit.

"It wasn't five minutes ago you were upset and cry and then you just disappear, I think I had a right to be worried" I say.

Katniss' POV

Now I feel bad for what I did as it does sound quite bad when he puts it like that. My grip tightens around his neck and I rest my head on his shoulder "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I tell him apologetically. I feel him nod "its okay Katniss."

I release my grip on his neck and walk backwards out of his grasp. I stare at the ground afraid that if I look at his eyes my own will well up with tears again "It isn't. I feel horrible for making you worried" he places one finger under my chin and lifts my head so I have to look at him "It's okay, honest" he grabs my hand and entwines our finger "let's go" he says turning around and walking off dragging me behind him.

The only time he lets go of my hand is when we have to crawl back under the fence, it's as if he is afraid that if he lets me go I will run off again. He makes me crawl back under first and I don't object, I get the other side and wait as he wriggles his way back though and as soon as he get up his hand is locked with mine again.

I don't pay much attention while we walk in silence as I look at the ground all the way, lost in thought but when I do come back to reality the sight I see shocks me.

_We're in the seam_

I intake a sharp breath and freeze, my eyes divert everywhere until they lock on a sight I wished I'd never see again, my old house.

My breathing becoming short and rapid as I stare at my old house. I'm fairly aware that Peeta is calling my name but his voice seems so distance.

Ripping my gaze away from the house I turn on my heel and dart down one of the side streets dodging people as I run. "Katniss, wait up!" I hear Peeta shout and I decide I am far enough away from that dreaded place to slow my pace, I still down to a fast walk and Peeta catches up within seconds.

Peeta doesn't talk he just walks next to me staring at me, so I'm the first one to speak up "I'm sorry Peeta, I know I promised just minutes ago that I wouldn't run off again, but you have to understand I can't be there" I say so fast I don't even know if Peeta can understand me, I'm trying to fight back tear however it doesn't seem to be working so I just let them flow.

Peeta places his hand on my shoulders before bringing me in for a hug "what wrong with the seam?" he asks me cautiously and I manage to choke out "t-that's where I used to l-live" he hugs me tighter before saying "I'm so sorry Katniss" I sniff and try to stop the tears "it's f-fine, you didn't know..." I say.

We walk back to the bakery and Peeta goes to the back door "I'll see you soon then" I say before turning around but Peeta grabs my arm causing me to turn back "wait, do you, erm, do you want to come in?" he smiles hopefully "Peeta, I'll just be a bother" his smile fades "you won't, honest" he says with hope in his eyes, I sigh "okay" a smile cress' his face and he takes my hand once more and he drags me inside.

Once the door clicks shut Peeta grip on my hand tightens "PEETA MELLARK WHERE HAVE YOU-" Peeta's mother comes around the corner and stops her sentence as soon as she sees me "why hello dear" she says suddenly changing her mood "nice to see you again" she smiles and I smile back "you too, Mrs Mellark" I say politely "please call me Andria" she replies and I nod "okay, I'm Katniss" I tell her unsure whether I told her my name last time "I know" she says and I look at her questioningly "Peeta talk about you all the time" I look at Peeta and see he is blushing "oh really" I smirk.

"Mum, is it okay if Katniss says for a bit?" Peeta asks trying to change the subject "of course, but only along as you still do you work Peeta" she looks at him and he nods "will do" he reply and with that she turns around and goes out to the shop front.

I follow Peeta into the kitchen and sit on the side while watching Peeta work. I watch as decorates cookies with such accuracy and bakes with precision. I don't even realise I have zoned out until Peeta brings me back down to earth "hey Katniss" he says and I snap my head around to look at him, only to find he releases a hand of flour into my face, I wipe my face and give him a stern look which causes him to laugh.

I jump down off the side and reach into the sack of flour pulling out a massive clump of it and chuck it onto Peeta. It lands in his head turning most of it white, and the rest floats down to the floor. He turns around and this time it's me who is laughing, we go on like this for ages just throwing flour at each other until Peeta's dad comes in and tells us to clean it up before his mum sees.

We go into the cupboard and I pull out a mop and Peeta grabs a dustpan and we get down on our hands and knees to sweep up the mess.

Once we finish a quick glance at the clock says it is 8:55pm "oh gosh Peeta, I need to be getting back" I say while putting the mop back into the cupboard "erm Katniss" Peeta says and I turn around to look at him "yes?" I ask inquisitively "you can, er, stay if you want? I mean, it's dark out and I don't really want you walking home alone and I don't really fancy walking back alone in the dark" I debate with myself for a minute but soon realise the decision has already been made for me "okay, I'll stay" I say and a smile creeps up on his face.

**A/N - Sorry that this chapter wasn't the best and didn't really go anywhere but it will get better trust me, I have a good next few chapters planned! Please Review as I am not getting that many anymore:'( but thank you for all the favourites and follows, they're amazing!:D **

**-WordsOfWonder. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We exit the bakery the same way we can in, the back entrance. I soon learn the Peeta lives right next door to the bakery and therefore we reach his house within seconds.

When we enter Peeta's house I see two boys who look a lot like Peeta sitting on the couch, I presume they are his brothers.

Peeta's POV

"Hey Peeta's got a lady friend" Rye mocks while winking at me, I shake my head and turn to see Katniss blushing while looks at the floor.

"Stop it, Rye!" I hiss back at him and he puts his hands up in defence "all right, all right don't shoot" he reply's before standing up and walking over to Katniss "hey I'm Rye, you must be Katniss" she nods and smiles slightly "and this" he says gesturing towards my other brother "is Dean."

"Hi" he says calmly "hello" Katniss replies. We stand in silence for a while and I start to sense Katniss' uneasiness when all off our eyes are on her "Rye" I say and his eyes divert from Katniss' to mine "is mum home yet?" he nod "yep, she is in the kitchen" he says while walking back over to the couch.

"Come on Katniss, I should tell my mum you're staying" I tell her and she nods. I take her hand and we walk into the kitchen, my mother is preparing dinner, slicing and dicing various vegetables. "Mum" I say as she turns around to face us "is it alright if, erm, Katniss stays the night?" I rub the back of my neck nervously and she eyes me and Katniss.

"Of course" she says hesitantly "however, I presume you will be sleeping in separate rooms?" my mother question and I nod while blushing "very well, Katniss may use the spare bedroom" she says and nods in Katniss' direction "thank you Andria" Katniss say politely "you're very welcome Katniss" my mother says before returning to cooking dinner.

Katniss' POV

Peeta leads me upstairs and down the hall before finally stopping at a door on the far right-hand side. He opens the door and gestures for me to enter before following me inside the room and closing the door.

The room, which I soon gather is the spare bedroom, is decorated beautifully. The room consists of cream coloured walls, of which one is plastered with exquisite wallpaper which takes the pattern of flowers. The furnishings in the room are all mahogany and then I notice the walls have painting on then, one in particular catches my eye it is a picture of the sunset on the horizon, as I get closer I realise it is signed in the bottom corner:

it reads.

I spin around and notice Peeta is staring at the floor while his checks have a pinkish tinge to them. "Peeta I never knew you paint" I say amazed, he just shrugs "it's just a hobby really, I'm not that good" Peeta replies while picking his gaze up from the floor and meeting my eyes, my mouth hangs agape from his words "Peeta are you kidding me! You're amazing at painting!" he's face goes tomato red "thanks" he whispers.

I walk around the room staring at all the paintings "Peeta, when did you learn how to draw and paint like this?" I ask intrigued "Oh well, I decorate the cakes at the bakery so, I guess it came from that" he says while I sit down on the bed, then I remember I better drop Haymitch a text to tell him where I am. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone:

'_Haymitch, I'm sleeping at Peeta tonight. Katniss x' _

"PEETA, KATNISS DINNER READY" I hear Peeta's mum call from downstairs. I still my phone back into my pocket and meet Peeta by the door "ready?" he says, I nod.

We walk down to the dining room and are greeted by Peeta's mum and dad, moments later Dean and Rye brush past us and take their seats. Peeta taps me on the shoulder, gesturing for me to follow him and we take our seats opposite Peeta's brothers.

Peeta's dad sits down at one end of the rectangular mahogany table while Peeta's mum turns around to face the table carrying a pot of 'lamb stew' I flinch a bit when she says what it is as I haven't had it since I've been back in twelve.

Peeta's mother dishes us up massive plates of the delicious stew, the portion is a lot bigger than what I am used to but I suppose that's because she is used to feeling three teenage boys. Rye and Dean eat there's in what seems like seconds are soon asking for second helping.

I try to keep up with the pace Peeta is eating at but I soon have to slow down. Peeta finishes while I am still trying to force down the last few mouthfuls of mine. Once I do finish Rye and Dean have already left and Peeta's dad is getting up from the table.

I politely offer to help Andria clean up but she kindly rejects and Peeta leads me back upstairs. I get back upstairs sit myself down on the bed and put my head in my hands "Katniss, are you okay?" I feel Peeta's hand go on my back while I nod into my hands, but in fact I feel sick as I haven't eaten that much food in ages and right now, I'm struggling to keep it down.

Once my nausea episode has passed I inhale a deep breath and look up to see Peeta kneeled infront of me with a pained smile on his face. "Are you sure you're okay? You look quite pale?" he questions me "I'm fine, just feel a bit sick. I haven't eaten that much in a long time!" I try to explain and he lets out a little laugh and sighs before getting up.

"I'll be back in a minute" Peeta says before leaving me to wonder where he is going. While Peeta is gone another wave of nausea hits me and I decide it might be best to go into the adjoining bathroom, I walk in a slide down the wall opposite the toilet the cool tiles floor and wall feels heavenly against my back and legs.

"Katniss?" Peeta calls announcing he is back in the room "in here" I crock out. He walks in and slides down the wall next to me, he puts his arm around my shoulder and gently pulls me towards him. I rest my head on his chest and we stay like this for a while before he speaks up "my mum said you could borrow a pair of her pyjamas" I push myself up off of his chest and sit upright against the wall again "that's kind of her" I say with a smile and he smiles back "feeling any better?" he asks and I nod "a little bit, I come in here just in case" I say with a slight laugh "that's good" he says and we both stand up.

Re-entering the bedroom I find Peeta has placed the pyjamas on the bed for me "I'll leave you to get changed" Peeta says before leaving and closing the door behind him. I get changed quickly and neatly fold up my day clothes in a pile beside my bed so they are not too crumpled for when I wear them home tomorrow.

Only then is it that I realise the pyjamas Peeta has given me is short sleeved therefore exposing my scared arm. I stare at it for a moment remembering all the memories that come along with it but I am interrupted by a knock at the door. I quickly sit down on the edge of the bed and cover my right arm with my left.

The door creaks open slightly and I hear Peeta's voice on the other side "can I come in?" he ask politely "yeah" I reply and the door swings open "I thought as much" he says gesturing to the way I am covering my arm "here" he brings his arm from where it was concealed behind his back and outstretches his arm to hand me one of his jumpers.

"Thank you Peeta!" I say while taken the jumper into my own hands, it a burgundy colour and has '_Mellark'_ on the back of it. I slip it over my head and my nose is greeted with the smell of freshly baked bread and inhale a large breath and Peeta eyes me curiously "It smells like you" I tease "and what exactly do I smell of?" he questions mocking my teasing tone "bread" I reply and he laughs "nice to know" I smile.

I scotch over to let him sit down next to me on the bed and we talk for a while until we both start yawning, I glace at the clock on the wall and it reads _11:45pm_.

Peeta stands up from where we were both sitting and turn to face me "if you need me, I'm the next door along" he says nicely and I nod "you'll hear me if I need you" I mutter to myself, making reference to my nightmares "what?" Peeta says "nothing" I say quickly, he looks at me curiously before saying "you _will_ wake me right?" I sense a hit of worry in his voice "yes I will Peeta" I reply in the most convincing way possible and he nods "night Katniss" he says before giving me a hug and walking out closing the door behind himself.

"Night Peeta" I whisper.

'_KATNISS, KATNISS' I hear Prim calling me over and over again while I run in circles through the overgrowth trying to find where the voice is coming from 'KATNISS HELP" she screams again and I run faster "PRIM" I call back to her but get no reply._

_I enter a clearing and see her in the distance tied up to the trunk of a tree. "PRIM" I scream again and she lifts her head and looks around before she sees me, I see her open her mouth but no words leave her lips. I begin running towards her when I see a dark figure step out from under the shadows which the overhanging trees create._

_He walks over to her, whispers something in her ear. I watch as tears roll down her checks, while her eyes grow wide with terror. She lets out a scream, a devilish scream and then her body goes limp while crimson stains of blood make their way down her top before falling to the ground._

"_NO" I scream before tripping and tumbling down a hill I had failed to see. My body carries me all the way to the bottom before depositing me in a lake, I sink, unable and not wanting to pull myself up._

"_KATNISS" I hear another voice calling me as a drown "KATNISS" It calls me again "KATNISS PLEASE WAKE UP!" It screams._

My eyes fly open and I see Peeta hovering over me, pinning down my shoulders with his hands. I quickly wriggle out of his hold and sit up bringing my knees up to my chest I begin rocking back and forth.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I was born in District 12. My dad died and we moved to District 8. My mother and Prim are dead. The man tried to kill me. I survived. I am back in 12. I live with Haymitch. The man is after me._

"Katniss?" Peeta asks worriedly while I continue to rock back and forth. He's unsure what to do, I can tell. My throat is sore which mean I must have been screaming and I'm cold from my clothes which are covered in sweat.

I begin crying and I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me "sssh, it wasn't real Katniss. You're safe. It wasn't real" he keeps saying softly into my ear trying to calm me down. I stop rocking and burry my head in the crock of Peeta's neck "she's dead Peeta, she's dead. Prim's dead"

"I know Katniss, I know, shh" I stop crying moments later but I don't say anything "Do you want to talk about it?" Peeta says but I just simply shake my head hoping he will understand.

"What happened?" I manage to croak out and Peeta looks at me before saying "I woke up to go to the bathroom and when I came back I decided to check up on you. I found you screaming and thrashing around, I soon gathered you were having a nightmare and I panicked when you starting making chocking noises, so I tried to wake you up" he says and I nod.

We stay in each other's arms for a while until I start to fall back to sleep. Peeta set me down and get up from the bed but I grab his hand before he can walk out "please, stay with me?" I say in a whisper and he smiles "always" He says before climbing in next to me.

I drift off again into a dreamless sleep and when I wake up the next morning Peeta isn't next to me, I presume he got up and went back to his own room so I don't ponder the thought.

I get up and changed before leaving the bedroom. I catch Peeta walking out of his own room and we walk downstairs together. We eat breakfast and I thank Mr and Mrs Mellark multiple times for letting me stay the night and each time they reply with 'anytime'.

When it is time to leave I see Peeta's face turn sad. I take his hand in mine and entwine our fingers, he looks at me and smile and I smile back.

We walk home most of the way in silence, but a comfortable silence and I rather enjoy it. We are almost back at Haymitch's when a hand grabs Peeta on the shoulder and pulls him backwards sending him crashing against wall and falling to the floor with a thud.

I turn around and there his is once more, standing inches away from me with an evil grin plastered on his face...

**A/N - Long chapter, woo! Hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW once more thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It means so much:')**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Looking back at Peeta I see he is slowly starting to regain consciousness, knowing that he will not be able to help me this time, I start to panic. My eyes dart all around, trying to see something, anything which I could use to my advantage. My eyes return to him but what he does next surprises me.

I brace myself, expecting him to lunge forward and attack me, but he doesn't. Instead he walks over to where Peeta is lying and picks him up by the collar of the shirt which he is wearing. Bringing Peeta closer towards him, I watch as he slams him back against the wall, repeatedly.

At first I am in total shock, unable to speak, but suddenly I find my voice "STOP" I scream and he turns back around dropping Peeta to the ground like a piece of filth "don't hurt him, I'll do whatever you want but please...don't hurt him" I find myself saying, pleading with him and his mischievous, evil grin returns, only then do I realise what I have just agreed to.

"It seems I have found your weakness Katniss" he says in a cold, unearthly tone and I start mentally kicking myself for not being more careful with my choice of words "you wouldn't" I hiss and he smirks "try me" he reply's harshly before turning back around to where Peeta is lying.

Peeta is awake and his normally blue eyes are just pools of fear as he stares at the approaching man. A sudden burst of confidence surges through my veins and I run forward, grabbing him by the neck I pull him backwards away from Peeta, due to the height difference between us his back bends and he stumbles backwards trying to keep his balance.

He starts falling towards the ground and therefore I release my grip on his neck so he doesn't drag me down with him. I lean over him and see his face has turned to a shocked expression. He scrambles backward and for the first time I see a light hint of fear in his murderous eyes however it is soon covered up with an angry glare which is directed my way.

He stands up quickly, and makes his way over to me. Invading my personal space, he towers over me, with his head crocked over so he is looking down on me. He lets out a grunt and then turns to Peeta "watch your back pretty boy" He spits before glaring at me and backing down one of the side streets.

I let out a breath with I didn't realise I had been holding in and my knees give way from underneath me. My shins make contact with the hard stone floor underneath me and sharp pain makes its way through my legs and I have to bite my lip to avoid letting out a yelp.

"Katniss?" I hear a soft voice next to me and I gasp "Peeta!" I push myself off the floor and go over to him "Peeta I'm so sorry this had to happen to you" I say as tears spill out of my eyes, he sits up so his back is against the wall and pats a spot on the ground next to him for me to sit down. I slide down the wall next to him bringing my knees up to my chest I sob into them.

"It's okay, Katniss" he tells me sweetly "it's not your fault" _but he's wrong, it is my fault_ I think to myself "Peeta it is my fault!" I say while lifting my head to meet his eyes "Katniss-" he begins but I cut him off "no Peeta, it is my fault, it's my fault I didn't die that day, if I had done none of this would have happened, he would have never come back for me, I wouldn't have all this pain and grief in my life and I wouldn't have put your life in danger!" I practically shout at him.

"Katniss _don't _think like that" he says sternly and I re-burry my head in my knees "it's true though" I mumble but somehow Peeta hears anyway "Katniss please, don't think like that" I let out a sigh "I can't stop thinking like that" Peeta looks at me worriedly but it's true I have often thought about it, some many things would be different if I had of died that day.

"Come on I'll take you home. How is your back?" I ask while standing up and extending an arm for him to take "it's okay, I hurts quite a lot but I've experienced worse" he says and sound genuine about it, I just let out a small, sad smile.

I loop my arm around Peeta waist to steady him and we walk the short trip back to his is a comfortable silence, that is until he speaks up "hey Katniss" he begins and I turn to look at him "you know I worry about you..." he says and I let out a sigh and nod "please don't do anything stupid" this stuns me "what?" I ask stopping in my tracks and he stops too "what you were saying earlier about how you didn't die, please don't do anything stupid because-" he pauses and looks at the floor.

"Because what Peeta?" I ask inquisitively, he runs the back of his neck "because, I can't imagine my life without you anymore Katniss" he says quietly and I am momentarily stunned "don't worry Peeta, I'm not going anywhere on my own accord" I tell him and a huge smile appears on his lips, he pulls me in for a long hug and once we break away he keeps his arm around my shoulder while I keep mine around his waist.

We reach his house and he reluctantly releases his grip on me while I do the same, we stand there for a while before he starts to lean closer to me. My brain goes into overload and I'm not sure how to respond but I soon enough find myself leaning in to and our lips meet in the middle. The moment out lips meet I get a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach like a spark has just been set off.

He wraps his arms around my waist and mine find their way around his neck and he pulls me in closer to him to deepen our already passionate kiss.

Once we break away, we are both gasping for air. We catch our breath and I can't help but smile a cheesy grin while my checks turn florescent pink, I drop my head to the ground and bite my lip slightly to prevent my smile getting any bigger. I hear Peeta chuckle slightly and I look up. His eyes have returned to their normally bright, vibrant blue colour and his face has lit up.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say shyly and he nods "I'll see you tomorrow, Katniss" and with that I take off running down the road.

I'm not quite sure where I am going, but I don't want to go back to Haymitch's just yet, I run past and suddenly stop outside one house. I walk up to the door and knock on it, still not quite sure why my legs have carried me here but I know it will help.

The door creaks open and I just the person I wanted to talk to behind the door, he looks at me in confusion for a moment before I speak up.

"You said if I ever needed to talk to someone who is Peeta I could come to you, can I talk to you please?" he nods and opens the door wider so I can slip though, he leads me into the living room and tells me to take a seat on the sofa "are you okay, Katniss?" he asks but quite frankly I'm not sure "I-I don't know" I say and Finnick sits next to me "what's the matter?" he asks.

"Peeta kissed me!" I blurt out and Finnick looks taken aback, he regains his composure before saying "and what's wrong with that Katniss? He really does like you, you know?" I nod "It's just, moments before we came into contact with that man again-" before I can continue Finnick gasps "oh my gosh Katniss, are you alright?!" Finnick interrupts obviously remembering what happened last time, I just nod.

"It wasn't me he went for this time, it was Peeta" I try to explain and Finnick's jaw drops "but don't worry he is alright" I add quickly and Finnick lets out a sigh of relief "but, when he was attacking Peeta, I said something stupid and now he's going to use him to get to me and I'm scared Finnick" I burst out crying and Finnick puts a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"What did you say?" he asks and I sniff, trying to stop my tears "I said I'll do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't hurt Peeta" the tears flow again, heavier and more of them. Finnick rubs my arm soothingly but obviously to stunned to say anything "I'm scared Finnick, I don't know what to do, if I stay with him I'll just put his life in danger, but if I leave I'll crush him and myself."

"Katniss, listen to me" Finnick say releasing his grip on my shoulder and lifting my chin so I look him in the eye "you like him, right?" I nod "and I know for a fact, he likes you too, you're all he ever talks about" this brings a slight blush to my checks and I try to drop my head but Finnick still has a hold on my chin.

"And if I an honest, I think you'll hurt him more if you leave him."

**A/N - I'm sorry I have return to my old habit of short chapters :( as always... please REVIEW it means the world to me to know what you think:) Thank you for reading!**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Peeta's POV

I'm lying on my bed listening to the clangs and clashes echoing from downstairs as my parents yell at each other, thinking about Katniss. My state has been dream like ever since mine and Katniss' lips joined together. However, I did think it strange how she said bye and took off running without looking back but I just shrugged it off.

The sound of my phone ringing on the desk next to me snaps me out of my daze and I sit up to answer it, earning some unwanted moans escaping from my lips.

"Hello?" I say inquisitively, then I hear a sigh of what I think is relief from the other end of the phone line "oh my gosh Peeta, are you okay?!" I scrunch up my face questioningly "Finnick? And yeah I'm fine" I answer wondering where all this is coming from "Oh thank god, Katniss was just here-" he starts but I cut him off before he can finish his sentence.

"What Katniss was round? Is she alright?" I ask wondering why she went round to Finnick's "oh, yeah mate...She's fine" he says but I detect a sense of dishonesty in his voice "Finnick tell me!" I demand and the phone line is silent for a while.

"Look Peeta, I can't it's Katniss' business, she'll tell you when she wants" he says _what can she be keeping from me?_ I think to myself "Finnick please" I plead "Sorry Peeta but I can't, it's not my place to say" I say knowing I cannot crack Finnick into telling me "fine" I say plainly.

We talk for a bit, just going over what happened. Finnick tells me he knows about mine and Katniss' intermit moment and this causes my checks to flush red. "Right, i've got to go now Peeta" Finnick says and just before he ends the call I think of something "wait, Finnick?" I say "yeah?" he reply's signalling he is still listening "can you send me Katniss' number please?" I ask and he answers "yes, I'll text it too you" 'thanks Finnick' is the final thing I say before his end of the phone line goes dead.

I lie back down, noticing that the commotion which was coming from downstairs seems to have subsided. I check my phone what seems like 5 times every minute waiting for the text from Finnick and finally it comes through. I save her number to my phone, text Finnick back to thank him and deicide I will wait until tomorrow to text her...

Katniss' POV

I get in from Finnick and go straight up to my room, which is nothing unusual, and ignoring Haymitch, which also is nothing unusual.

I collapse on my bed and instantly my eyelids start to droop.

_He's got him, drowning the life out of his body with his death grip. I scream and it's deafening but neither of them flinch or look my way it's as if they don't even see me, as if they can't see me. Maybe I'm invisible, maybe I'm already dead._

_I run towards then, still shouting and as I get closer I can here there conversation "I warned you, boy" he sniggers as Peeta struggles to hold on to consciousness "I warned you" he repeats in an eerie tone._

"_Peeta!" I scream and his eyes finally lock onto mine "I'm sorry" is the last things he whispers to me before death takes him._

I wake up kicking and screaming, my throat is sore which suggests I have been screaming for a while. My sweat soaked clothes are stuck to my body as I try to free myself from the confinement of my sheets.

In my attempt to calm myself down, I realise my phone is beeping. My shaking hand reaches for it only to have it fall out of my grasp and crash onto the floor below me. I reach down to pick it up and see I have a message it reads:

'_Hey Katniss, it's Peeta. Hope you don't mind I got your number off Finnick. Do you fancy coming over to mine today? :-)'_

I need to hear his voice, to make sure he is safe and unharmed. I quickly dial the number and hold the shaking phone close to my ear.

"Katniss?" I hear his voice and I break, sobbing down the phone "Katniss!" he says immediately worried "what's wrong?" but I don't reply instead I continue to sob "Katniss please, tell me?" he pleads and through my muffled sobs and croaky voice I manage to say simply "nightmare."

He's silent for a while, but occasionally he'll whisper 'shh' down the phone line and into my ear. My sobs turn into hiccups and they soon die down "I'm sorry" I say "I-I just needed to make sure you w-were okay" I say and rest my head in the palm of my free hand "It's okay Katniss, you don't need to be sorry, do you want to talk about it?" he asks politely and I nod even though he cannot see me.

"He-he k-killed you and I couldn't stop it" I say as a lump forms in the throat "well, he didn't kill me, I am alive and safe. Okay Kat?" he says "yes" I answer between sniffs.

"Do-do you want to come round later? I want to talk to you about...something" he says a bit nervously "Okay" I say sceptically and I practically see him beaming with excitement "great!" he says and this causes me to chuckle slightly "I'll see you later, and...Thank you" I reply before pulling the phone away from my ear and ending the call.

Peeta's POV

Waiting for Katniss seems to be taking an age, I keep pacing around the house only staying in one place for a moment or two. When the doorbell finally rings, I can't get there fast enough.

I open the door and a massive smile cresses my face when I see Katniss' figure on the other side. "Hey" I say and her eyes shoot up from the floor and lock on me, she gives me a slight smile before responding with 'hey'.

I open the door wider and gesture for her to come in. She walks in and I close the door behind her, turning around I see her looking around the room, for what I suppose is another life form "my parent are at the bakery and my brothers are out, it's just us" I say and she nods.

I lead her over to the couch and sit down, patting a space next to me for her to sit which she does. "Katniss" I ask and she her eyes meet mine "I-I was wondering, if we should share secrets?"

Katniss' POV

"I-I was wondering, if we should share secrets?" his question takes me by surprise and I give him a confused look "I-if you want to that is" he says after noticing my hesitation "okay" I say a be sceptical, wondering where it is exactly that he is going with this.

"Shall I go first?" he says and I nod "okay" he intakes a deep breath before reaching down and grabbing his trousers just below his knee. I lean slightly over the edge of the sofa inquisitive at what he is about to show me. He begins to tug at his trouser leg, slowly rolling it up.

The material leave the top of his sock and what I expect to see next is flesh but I am wrong, terribly wrong.

Where flesh once was and should be is a shiny, metallic material and I gasp causing me to fall off the edge of the sofa and onto the carpeted floor below.

I mumble a few things along the line of 'how' and 'why' before I finally come to my senses. I drag my eyes off of Peeta non-existent leg and look up to see his face is buried in his hands. I get up off the floor, brush myself off and sit back on the sofa, snuggling into him.

"Peeta, what happened?" I ask and he lifts his head from his hands, to reveal his puffy, red eyes. I pull back a bit, so I can look at him in the eyes and he sighs "I was five, I was out with my family and my parents took their eyes off me. I wonder out into the middle of a road and a car..." he pauses and I know from personal experiences it is hard to explain this sort of thing "A car came and hit me, sending me flying up and over the bonnet. The next thing I remember I woke up in hospital and I only had one of my legs"

He puts his face back into his hand and my arms loop around his waist, I rest my head on his shoulder and slightly kilt my neck to kiss his check. He tilts his head to the side and I pull mine back to see he him give me a sad smile.

He stops crying and I pull him in for a hug, snaking my arms around his neck and his arms soon find their way around my waist "I'm sorry" I whisper and I feel him shake his head "it's not your fault Katniss" he says but somehow I still can't help but feel slightly guilty.

He pulls back out of my grasp and I reluctantly release my arms from their tight hold around his neck. "Your turn" he says but I'm not sure what to say "Peeta, you know everything?" I say and he just smirks "There is something you haven't told me" he reply and I take a few second to rack my brain but nothing comes to mind, I shrug "I'm not sure."

"Yesterday with Finnick?" he asks and eyes me curiously, and then it clicks "he-he told you?" I ask and I feel anger rising inside of me "well, he called to ask if I was okay, but he would tell me what you told him" I let out a sigh of what I think is relief.

"Katniss, please tell me, you know you can tell me anything" he says and I nod "I know" is all I manage to say "so?" Peeta says gesturing for me to continue and I break, spilling everything.

"I was- I was scared, I didn't know what to do or how to feel" I burry my face in the crook of his neck "I knew if I stay I'd be putting your life in danger, but if I left I'd be hurting you..." I pause "and myself" I whisper barely audible.

Peeta puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls me away from him so I am looking at him in the eye "Wha-what was that last part?" he asks and my eyes drop to the floor "nothing" I say and he sighs "Katniss, please, I want to make sure I heard it right" he asks hopefully "I said, and myself".

I soon find myself being pulled back into his embrace and his arms surround me "you're going to stay right? We'll get through it, I'm strong I'll be able to defend myself Katniss, you have to believe me!" he pleads "but what if he catches you off guard, like yesterday Peeta?" I find myself says, completely ignoring his question.

He quiet for a while, obviously not knowing how to respond "exactly" I say and he sighs. I sit upright out of his arms and immediately miss his warmth "but I won't leave, not yet anyway" a massive smile breaks out on his face and he lips collide with mine, shocking me but soon enough I find myself kissing back.

It's another passionate kiss, however it does not last as long as the one we shared the other day. Once we do break apart he is still smiling, it's dazaling and I love his smile. I soon find myself smiling to "so what does this make us?" he asks with massive amounts of hopefulness in his voice "I'm not sure" I say and his smile starts to fade.

"Katniss?" he asks and takes my hands "yes?" I ask suspiciously "you know I really like you, and I was wondering..." he pauses and I can already feel a blush creeping up onto my checks "will you be my girlfriend?" I don't give him a verbal answer instead my lips, once again connect with his.

**A/N - Longer chapter again, yay! Thank you all for reading please REVIEW :)! Until the next chapter...**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I left Peeta's few hours later. He was very reluctant to the idea of me walking home alone but he soon let up on the idea when he realised the fact that his back is still fairly painful when he tries to walk long distances. I hate seeing him in pain and I hate the fact that I know it is my fault. Even when he tries to tell me it isn't, I know deep down that everything that has happened and everything which is going to happen is still because of me.

I reach Haymitch's house and step inside when I hear Haymitch's voice coming booming through from the kitchen "hang on" he says "I think she's just come back" I gather he is talking to someone on the phone. _Who would have phoned for me?_ I question myself, _Peeta?_ No he would have rung my mobile phone not the house phone. Fear begins to boil inside of me and before I have time to flee the scene Haymitch comes staggering around the corner, holding the phone in his outstretched hand.

I take it reluctantly before putting it to my ear "h-hello?" I start "Miss Everdeen" I stern voice says at the other end of the phone line "yes?" I answer inquisitively "Miss Everdeen, I suppose you are aware of our ongoing investigation to find the man who murdered many innocent people in District 8?" I swallow the lump in my throat and try and compose myself for where this conversation is taking me.

"Y-yes, I am aware of this" I say trying to sound as formal as possible "well, Miss Everdeen, I know this may be hard for you but as one of the only survivors, we require you to come to the justice building in your home District tomorrow" he states "why?" I ask "you see miss, we have managed to gathered some potential suspects and we need you to see if you can identify any of them, from what you remember from that fatal day"

I'm stunned _why me?_ Is all I can think. I stay quiet for a while, processing my thoughts.

"Miss Everdeen? Are you still there? Miss Everdeen?" a voice snaps me out of my train of thought "oh..er..yeah, I am, sorry" I say apologetically "well Miss, do you think you will be able to attend tomorrow? We really do require you help to press this case any further Miss, I hope you understand?" by mouth reacts before my brain does and I find myself saying 'yes' to his question.

_For Prim_ I think _do this for Prim, Katniss. Bring justice to her killer_. "Thank you very much Miss Everdeen. I'll look forward to meeting your acquaintance tomorrow. Please be at the justice building for 10am sharp." and with that he cuts off the phone conversation and I am left wondering what I have just got myself into.

"Who was that?" Haymitch asks snapping me out of my daze "I-I'm not sure...but he wants me to go to the justice building tomorrow to see if I can identify some suspects" my head drops to the floor and Haymitch puts his hand on my shoulder half to comfort me and provide reassurance and half to stop himself from falling over in his semi-drunken state.

He doesn't say another word only pats my back and mumbles something before releasing me and slumping down in the armchair. I let out a sigh and walk up to my bedroom, I sit on my bed and decide I better send Peeta a text message to say I won't be in school tomorrow. Otherwise he will only worry.

'_I won't be in school tomorrow, sorry! Katniss x'_

I don't have to wait more than thirty seconds before a get a reply.

'_Why?! Kat, are you alright? Peeta xx' _

I smile a bit at his reply, trust him to worry.

'_Yes I'm fine :) I just have to go to the justice building to identify some potential suspects :/ Katniss x'_

I know I only have to explain it briefly for him to get what I am going on about.

'_Oh! Will you be alright? Peeta xx' _

I stare at his text for a moment, not knowing how to reply as I had not quite thought about it myself _will I be alright? Will I break down at the slightest mention of my sister? Or mother?_ Knowing enough time has passed between the text message and my answer I reply with one word.

'_Hopefully, xx' _

The conversation goes on a while longer. Peeta asks me if I want him to come with me tomorrow but I tell him no, that he shouldn't have anytime of school because of me but he only reply's with:

'_I won't be able to concentrate, as I'll be worrying about you all day! Xx'_

He's so sweet, but we finally agree that he will go to school and I will call him I need him, even though I don't intent to.

I fall asleep that night pretty certain that the nightmares will come and of course they don't disappoint...

"_Ah Miss Everdeen nice of you to grace us with your presents" he says while a slightly mischievous grin plays on his face. He extends his hand for me to shake and I am a bit sceptical to take it but I reluctantly do._

"_This way Miss Everdeen" he rests his hand on my back while extending another in the direction for me to walk. The route leads me to a door which kind of reminds me of the ones prisons use. He unlocks the door using an old, rusty key. He pushes it open and once again gestures for me to enter the room._

_Once I'm inside I notice the room as four white-washed walls and a small window placed high up the wall with bars screwed in place over it. That's when I realise I was in a prison cell._

_I spin around only to have the door slammed shut in my face. Stumbling backwards I lose my footing and plummet to the hard, tiled floor below._

_Staring up at the ceiling I realise at each corner of the room, a speaker is positioned. I start to wonder what they are for when a familiar scream plays out of them, Prims. I block my ears trying to drown out the sound but, however hard I press the palm of my hand against them and wherever I move the sound follows and it doesn't stop._

_The sound attacks me at the core. It cuts though me. Curling up in the tightest ball I can manage I back against the wall. Waiting until it's over._

I am finally awoken by my alarm clock. My eyes fly open and I sit up, hyperventilating. I turn off the annoying bleeping of my alarm clock and bring my knees up to my chest. Gripping my elbows over them, I start to rock backwards and forwards. The screams are still fresh in my mind, her screams, Prim's screams, they won't go away.

"Katniss?" I hear someone calling but it is distant "Katniss?" it calls again. My eyes snap towards the source of the noise and I see Haymitch standing in my doorway "bad one?" he asks referring to my nightmare, I nod "though so, you woke me up with your screams" I roll my eyes.

"Someone's here to see you" he says while giving me a wink before leaving. The next face I see is a concerned Peeta "Peeta?" I exclaim and he walks over and knees beside my bed "nightmare?" he asks, I nod once more and he embraces me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head "okay" he says softly. He gives me a few minutes to calm down before pulling out of the warming hug "what are you doing here?" I ask between sniffs "I was just coming to see you before school, to remind you that I'm only a phone call away if you need me" he smiles and I let out a slight chuckle and smile back "thanks Peeta" I say.

"You're welcome" he says before getting up of the floor and sitting next to me. I fall against his chest and he puts his arm around me rubbing it soothingly "will you cover for me today, tell the others I'm sick please?" I request and I feel him nod "of course I will" he replies.

We stay silent for a while and I feel my eyes dropping when Peeta slightly shakes me. I burry my head in the crook of his neck and let out a moan "come on Katniss, you need to stay awake" he says and I shake my head "fine have it your way" he says teasingly and just as I think he is about to let me sleep, he starts tickling me.

I yelp and try and wriggle out of his grasp "Peeta...stop...please" I say through fits of laughter "Peeta, please!" I plead "will you stay awake?" he asks raising his eyebrows questioningly "yes, yes I will. Please just stop!" I exclaim and I feel his hands leave my sides. I immediately wrap my arms around my waist, to stop him tickling me again and try to catch my breath.

I hear Peeta laughing and I look up and give him an unimpressed scowl, he just holds his hands up in surrender and I seize my opportunity. Diving on him while his arms are still raised, I tickle him. He falls backwards onto the duvet of my bed and starts rolling around with his arms flailing.

"Katniss please, I'm sorry" he says but I don't give in "Katniss..." he pleads. He rolls onto his side and manages to knock me in the process, causing me to fall of my bed and onto the floor below. He gasps straight way and looks over the end of the bed in "Katniss, you alright?" he asks alarmed and I nod "yeah, I'm fine" I say while laughing.

He extends his hand and I take it to help me up and back onto my feet. Glancing over at my clock he sighs "I have to go now" he says with a frown and I drop my gaze to the floor "oh" is all I manage to say. His arms surround me and he gives me a quite kiss, although it was only brief the warmth in my stomach still managed to return.

"I love you Katniss" he says for the first time and I feel my checks heat up but I don't look away.

"I love you too, Peeta" I say and he smiles "I've wanted you to say that to me for ages!" Just then Haymitch walks in and clears his throat making himself known. "Loverboy, as much as Katniss _loves_ your company, I'm afraid if you go get moving you will be late for school and Katniss will be late for the justice building" he explains and both me and Peeta sigh.

Peeta give me a peck on the cheek "remember call me if you need me" he says before breaking away and walking out of the room, giving Haymitch a slight smile and nod as he leaves. Haymitch gives me a smirk and I just roll my eyes "what?" I ask and he just shakes his head "nothing sweetheart" he says sarcastically before giving me a wink.

"Now get washed otherwise you will be late" he says pointing towards the bathroom. I moan and trudge toward the bathroom bracing myself for the day which is ahead of me.

**A/N - Please Review :D! Thank you all for reading!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Peeta's POV

Walking out of Katniss' house I come face to face with Finnick who is leaning against the wall at the end of the drive way.

"Finnick?" I call and his head snaps around "hey mate" he greats me and smiles "what are you doing here?" he asks me "Katniss is ill" I explain using the cover-up which she gave me "I came round before school just to make sure she was okay and to tell her 'get well soon'" I lie convincingly.

"What are you an item or something?" Finnick jokes and I drop my head to the floor, blushing. He gasps "you are?!" he asked, his voice sounding surprised and I nod my eyes still locked on the floor. "Mate I'm so happy for you!" he exclaims and brings me in for a 'manly' hug.

"I guess she won't be walking today then, it was nice of her to tell me" he says sarcastically and I laugh "no, I don't think she will."

We walk to school together and once we get there we separate as Finnick, like usual, goes over to where Annie is standing and loops his arm around her waist bringing her in for a morning hug. Watching them makes me miss Katniss.

I walk over and join Johanna who gives me a death stare before staying "and where were you this morning? I knocked for you only to have your mum tell me you already left?" she explains slightly annoyed "sorry Jo!" I start feeling generally guilty for the fact I didn't text her saying I would be able to walk with her to school "I went round to Katniss'-"

Madge quickly looks around and speaks up before I can finish my sentence "yeah, where is she? Is she okay?" she asks concerned "She's ill so won't be in today" I lie once more, I hate lying to my friends, especially to Johanna, but for Katniss I will.

"Oh! Tell her I said get well soon" Madge says which is followed by Annie shouting "say get well soon from me too!" "Don't forget me" Delly screeches and next to me I hear Johanna grunt "and from me too I suppose" she states and I smile, using it as a reason to text Katniss I get out my phone.

'_Hey Kat! I told everyone you were ill and they said for me to tell you get well soon so...get well soon;D Peeta xx' _

The phone goes as soon as I place my phone back in my pocket and we walk to our first lesson in comfortable silence.

Katniss' POV

Walking up the steps to the justice building and image of a middle-aged man comes into view.

"Ah Miss Everdeen" he says while extending his hand for me to take "I'm Plutarch Heavensbee, we spoke on the phone yesterday" he says and I nod "follow me if you will Miss" he asks and I oblige.

While walking up a glass staircase we are met by two other gentlemen who address themselves as Seneca Crane and Ceasar Flickerman. The three men chat in front of my while I trail behind with my own thoughts. However I am interrupted by the bleeping sound of my phone going off...

'_Hey Kat! I told everyone you were ill and they said for me to tell you get well soon so...get well soon;D Peeta xx' _

His text makes me smile and let out a little giggle.

'_Thanks, will do;) Katniss xx'_

I reply and then return my phone to the pocket of my jeans.

When I finally look up I see we have stopped outside of what seems like an interview room. We enter the room and I see a table in the centre of medium length with chairs around it. Plutarch gestures for me to sit and one end while he and Ceasar take a seat and the other. I shift awkwardly in my seat as they sit there staring at me.

Seneca however, walks over to one of the many filing cabinets which occupy the room and rummages through it before finding what he requires. He closes the cabinet draw and walks over to the table. Handing Plutarch what he has just retrieved he sits down in a seat next to Ceasar.

"So Miss Everdeen, I need you to understand what we are about to show you is highly private and confidential" He states and I nod in response. He slides the papers over the table towards me and I extend my arms to bring them closer. My eyes meet the paper and I am greeted with the images of five different men's mug shots.

"These are the five men which are under our custody as potential suspect of this case" he clarifies "now we are going to give you some time to see if you can recognise any of them" he says and gets up gesturing for the others to follow the three men exit the room.

Now I am left alone I am able to study the pictures in more detail...

Peeta's POV

The lessons went by rather quickly and now it is lunch. Walking into the snack hall, I see my friendship group have already gathered around our usual table in the centre. I sit down next to Delly, glancing quickly at the empty seat which is next to me where Katniss should be sitting.

I zone out for most of lunch that is until I hear Finnick mentioning my name. Looking up I see everyone around the table has eyes on me, as if expecting me to say something "what?" I ask confused and they all start laughing.

"I think you have some news on yours and Katniss' current relationship status? Aye Peeta" Finnick says while winking at me and I blush "are you going out?" Annie squeals and I nod. Annie, Delly and Madge scream so loud it makes me and Finnick cover our ears while Johanna gives me an approving nod and I smile at her.

"You and Katniss will make such a cute couple!" Delly says enthusiastically and I let out a little laugh "thanks Delly" I say and she smiles which I return.

"Oh guys that reminds me!" Madge speaks up "this Friday I will be having a Halloween party at my house and you're all invited! Plus Katniss, Peeta will you tell her for me?" she asks and I nod "but you all have to dress up" she says earning a groan from Johanna.

"Come on Jo!" everyone say in unison and she rolls her eyes "fine" she replies defeated.

Looking at my phone I see I have a reply from Katniss it reads:

'_Thanks, will do;) Katniss xx'_

I smile to myself and tell the others she said 'thank you' to them.

Katniss' POV

Glancing back and forth over the pictures I soon come to the conclusion that none of these men are the murderer. None of them have the mischievous smile which I have seen one too many times or the eyes which are the same colour as the dead of night.

The men re-enter the room about half an hour later and re-take their seats opposite me "so, Miss Everdeen does any one of these men look familiar to you?" he questions and I shake my head "no they do not" I say and he takes out a piece of paper and pen from inside his jacket pocket "right" he says while scribbling something down.

"Miss Everdeen, what do you remember from your attacker?" The memories come flooding back and I close my eyes shut tightly trying to block them out but it's no hope, they're flooding my mind thick and fast.

I place the palms of my hand against my each side of my head, pressing them tightly against my skull, but they won't leave.

My hands clench into fists against my head, tugging at my hair as I do so.

I stand up with such a force it sends the chair I was sitting on flying backwards, crashing against the hard concrete floor as it fell.

"Miss Everdeen" I hear "Miss Everdeen please sit down" it exclaims but I shake my head. Opening my eyes briefly, at fear that tears will spill I manage to force out "I'm sorry, I-I have to go" I start backing out of the room however I have my eyes firmly locked on the men in front of me.

One of them begins to stand but Plutarch extends his hand in front of him and he stops "let her go" he says and he man nods returning himself to the chair.

In out in the corridor now, turning on my heel I do what I do best run.

I fly down the steps which brought me up to the interview room and out the main doors, earning some strange and puzzled looks from passerby's but I just ignore them.

I run down the steps of the justice building and continue running. Trying to outrun the memories, the pain, and the hurt which I have experienced. The screams which invade my mind seem so real, so present.

Not looking where I am going in run straight into someone "sorry" I mumble and continue pressing forward. I hear my name being called but I'm not sure if I'm imagining it as right now everything seems surreal.

Reaching Haymitch's house I run straight to my room and slam the door behind me. Sliding down the back on the door I bring my knees up to my chest and just sit there staring into space.

A soft knock from the other side of my door sends me back into reality. "Katniss" a voice says which doesn't belong to Haymitch "Katniss?" it says again and this time I'm sure I am talking to Peeta "are you alright?" he questions but I don't answer "Kat, please say something" he demands nicely and I tap the door to show I am listening.

He doesn't say anything else, instead I hear a tap coming from the other side of the door. I smile to myself and tap the door twice and he returns it with two taps.

I let out a slight laugh and lean back against the door. "You going to let me in yet?" he asks "no, I think I'll make you stay out there a little longer" I tease and I hear him chuckle "fine" he says "then you won't get to know my news" he teases back.

Intrigued, I slightly open to door and peak my head around the corner to find him leaning against the wall, he smiles at me.

I get up of the floor and I sense he does the same and open the door wider for him to walk through. I sit down on my bed and he sits next to me, turning to face him he says "okay, well two things. One: Everyone knows we're a couple, I hope you don't mind it kind of slipped out when I was talking to Finnick and then he practically told everyone but I can honestly say I think my ears are still ringing from how loud Annie, Delly and Madge screamed" I let out a small laugh and he smiles "and secondly, this Friday Madge is having a party for Halloween but we have to dress up" he says and I sigh, dressing up is not my thing. He just chuckles.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were in such a rush to get home? Or do I have to pry it out of you?" he asks and I start to wonder how me new about it but then I realised "was it you I ran into?" I question and he nod "oh Peeta, I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask worriedly and he just shakes his head "no, only startled me!" he says and then lets out a little laugh.

"What did happen?" he enquires and I sigh "this man, Plutarch, ask me what the man looked like and-" I pause "and memories invaded my mind, I stood up and this other man did as well but Plutarch put his hand out to stop him saying 'let her go' and I ran, I just had to get away" I say diverting my gaze away from Peeta.

"Hey" he says while grabbing my chin, making me look at him "you're alright now though?" he questions and I nod "then it's okay, just forget about it" he says sweetly and I give him a half smile "they'll make me go back, I know they will, they have to. I'm practically the only witness who survived" I say swallowing the lump which is forming in my throat.

"Well then next time, I _will_ come with you, yeah?" he ask and I nod "thanks Peeta" I say and he nod "It's okay Katniss, I'd rather you have someone to go through it with you, rather than you going through it alone" he states and I can't help but smile he always knows what to say to make me feel better. He's much better with words than I'll ever be.

**A/N - Happy Halloween all! (for last Wednesday) hope you all had a good day:)! As always please Review, follow or favourite - It means the world:)! Thank you all so much for reading!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Just a quick one but it is kind of important! I think I over did the idea of the 'party' I really meant for it to be a small get together type thing! Sorry if there is any confusion anyway, just keep that in mind and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 21

The rest of the week passes rather slowly. I went back to school on Tuesday and as soon as I showed up Annie practically jumped on me, bombarding me with multiply questions such as 'are you okay?' and 'what was wrong?' as well as saying things like 'I'm glad you're feeling better.' Annie always worries when someone from our friendship group misses a day of school. She's a very caring person.

After Annie lets up, Madge takes the opportunity to question me. Grabbing my hand she pulled me aside with Annie, Delly and Johanna in tow. I look back over my shoulder and give Peeta a questioning look he just shrugs his shoulders signalling to me that he doesn't know what it happening.

We stop about 50 yards away from Peeta and Finnick, close enough to still see them but not close enough for them to hear us, and they all gather around me in a circle. They look at each other before Annie, Delly and Madge surround me and bring me in for a small group hug. When they let up Delly is the first to speak.

"Details?" she sequels and I look at her confused "you and Peeta!" she states and I blush, dropping my head to the ground. "How did he ask you?" Madge asks with a huge smile plastered on her face "well, we were in his house and he took my hands and asked me" I smile to myself remembering that day.

Surprisingly Johanna speaks up next "I'm happy for you brainless" she says while slapping my back. I snigger at my nickname "new nickname huh?" I ask and she smiles proudly "yeah I thought of it the other day, like it?" she says sarcastically and I just rolled my eyes.

Now it is Friday and we are all gathered around the table at lunch discussing the party/get together at Madge's house tonight.

"What are you going as Annie?" Madge asks as Annie turns to face her "A voodoo doll" she replies earning a wolf whistle from Finnick, turning back to Finnick she playfully slaps his arm. "How about you Johanna?" Madge asks and Johanna grunts "some sort of Goth thing" she says and Madge nods.

This goes on for a while and I find out Madge is going as a devilish school girl. Finnick wriggles his eyebrows at Annie while saying his outfit is a surprise, this causes Annie to blush. Delly is going as a witch and Peeta says he is going as murderous baker, I tense at his word choice and he senses this.

"Oh Kat, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that-" he says suddenly concerned "-It's okay" I cut him off. His arms surround me pulling me in for a warm hug, looking over his shoulder I see many of my friends giving me questioning look, I just shrug it off.

"So..." Madge says when Peeta finally lets go of me "Katniss, what are you going as?" she says regaining her cheery attitude "I'm going as a hunter" I say and Peeta raises his eyebrows and smiles at me "that's cool!" Madge exclaims.

"Guys my cousin is visiting this week and next, I hope you don't mind if he joins us tonight do you?" Madge says and we all shake our heads. The bell rings and we all get up from the table. Waving and saying "bye, see you later" we all exit the snack hall in different directions.

Peeta walks me home after school, and says that he will be back around 5:30. I walk in and tell Haymitch I'm out tonight he just grunts in response. Walking upstairs I decide to take a shower, I wash my hair and body before grabbing my towel and fast-walking back to my room.

Once I'm back in my bedroom I close the door and walk over to my wardrobe. Opening it I put on clean underwear and a pair of black shorts with tights. I pull my favourite green forest top over my head and slip my father's hunting jacket over the top. To finish my outfit I grab my hunting boots from the bottom of my wardrobe and put them on my feet.

I walk over to my dressing table and brush through my hair and decide to leave it down. I have just enough time to put on a miniscule amount of mascara and eye shadow to make my eyes appear darker than they originally are.

A knock at the door sends me flying down the stairs. I open it and see Peeta stood there dressed up in his costume. He's wearing a black short sleeve top which shows off his muscles being skin tight and jeans with a white apron over the top which is covered in splashes of fake blood while in his hand he is holding a plastic knife.

"Hey" I say when my eyes find their way back to his face. He stares at me for a second and I fidget a bit while getting self-conscious "Peeta?" I ask again and he snaps out of his daze "Oh hey Kat sorry! You look...amazing" he states and I blush "thanks" I say "you don't look half bad yourself Mellark" he smiles at me and chuckles.

I let him inside and he sits himself down on the sofa opposite a passed out Haymitch "I'll only be a moment" I say and he nod. I run back up the stairs taking them two at a time and go back into my bedroom, gathering the few bits and bobs which I may need, such as my phone.

I grab a pen and paper from my room and start scribbling down a note to Haymitch as I walk down the stairs, being careful at the same time not to trip.

'_Haymitch,_

_Gone to Madge's Halloween party. Don't wait up as I'm not sure when I will be back._

_Katniss'_

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs Peeta stands up "ready to go?" he asks and I nod, placing the note on the table in front of Haymitch.

Peeta loops his arm under mine as we walk through the town centre. As we approach Madge's house, I gasp, it's massive! "Is this her house?" I exclaim in astonishment and Peeta nod "Yep" he says while popping the 'p' "Her father is the mayor" he exclaim and I am shock "no way?" I say and he nod "not joking" he replies.

We walk up the steps to the front door and knock the door, the door swings open seconds later and we are greeted by a very enthusiastic Madge. She is wearing a black skirt which stops just above the knee with a white blouse which is buttoned up to the top, and has splashes of fake blood much like Peeta's apron down it with a tie which is hanging half way down her chest.

"Hey guys, you both look great!" she says before opening the door wider so we can squeeze through, once inside we see we are the last ones to arrive. We walk into the living room and take a seat on the settee, I snuggle up against Peeta while Annie, who is wearing a floral dress which stops at her knees curls up against Finnick who 'surprise outfit' seems to includes wearing no t-shirt with a pair of what look like swimming trunks and he has a trident in his left hand.

Johanna and Delly take the other sofa, leaving a space for Madge to sit down when she joins us.

Peeta's POV

Madge follows us in with a tall dark hair boy in tow "hey everyone" she greets "this is my cousin, he's visiting from eight" she explains and I smile at him. He glances around the room at all our faces but stops and gasps when he reaches Katniss'.

"Catnip?" he says and I turn to Katniss to see her look up to meet his gaze. She gasps. "Gale?!" she exclaim and he nods. Katniss gets up off the sofa and runs over to give him a hug, he is rather tall so he has to bend down while Katniss is forced to go on tip-toes.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Catnip!" he says overjoyed and "likewise" she replies. I look around to see everyone wearing the same questioning look that I am. Finnick looks at me and raises his eyebrows, I shrug my shoulders signalling I have no idea what's going on.

They break away and stare at each other in astonishment that is until Katniss speaks up "I'm sorry I never said bye" she whispers and he shakes his head "it's not your fault Katniss. I'm sorry for everything that happened" he says back and she gives him her weak, sad smile which makes my heart break.

She returns to wear she was seated beside me and pats the space next to her for Gale to sit down, which he does. I lean over towards her "h-how do you know him?" I ask, hoping that she won't say anything about them being in a relationship together "Gale, he was... he was my best friend back in eight, he was my hunting partner." she says and smiles at him, he smiles back.

She turns back to me and snuggles into me once more, leaning my head down I whisper "you weren't...in a relationship or anything...were you?" I ask sceptically and she laughs "no Peeta, why are you jealous?" she teases and I feel my ears heat up "what? Me? No" I lie and she leans up and kisses my check "if you say so" she replies while winking at me, I just laugh.

"Catnip, aye?" Finnick teases and Katniss glares at him "yeah, when I first met him he thought I said my name was Catnip instead of Katniss" Katniss states and Finnick bursts out laughing. Katniss just rolls her eyes at him.

Madge walks over to the television and announces that we will be starting our evening watching a scary movie.

Madge rummages through a stack of about 50 different kinds of DVD's. Finding what she wants she pulls it out from the pile and turns it around to show us all, _The Grudge,_ the title reads "this one?" she asks and we all nod except for Annie who is a bit sceptical.

The movie begins and Katniss snuggles right into me and I put my arm around her bringing her closer.

About five minutes into the movie I learn never to watch a horror movie with Delly. She screams at every slight movement and sound and quite frankly it a little bit annoying.

An actually scary bit comes on and Katniss jumps about three feet into the air, I start to laugh but then grow concerned when her face starts to turn emotionless, much like it did when she told me about what happened back in eight "Kat?" I say grabbing her shoulders but she doesn't respond, at this point Finnick looks round "Katniss!" I say louder and to my relief her head snaps around bringing her back to reality.

"Are you alright? You did that thing where you zone out" I explain and she nods "ye-yeah I'm fine" she says in a shaky tone "I just need some water" she says getting up and I decide not to follow her knowing she may need some time alone. _'Is she alright?' _Finnick mouths and I nod _'yeah she's okay' _I mouth back and continue watching the movie.

A good twenty minutes passes and Katniss still hasn't returned I'm about to get up and find out where she has got to when out of the corner of my eye I see Gale stand up and silently creep out of the room in the direction Katniss went and I can't help but wonder what he is going to do...

Katniss POV

I've been in the kitchen now for a good twenty minutes now, just processing my thoughts when I hear the kitchen door creak open. I expect it to be Peeta coming to check up on me but when I look up I am greeted by Gale's face staring back at me.

"You okay Catnip?" he asks and I nod "yeah" I say plainly "you know that blonde boy looks pretty worried about you" he states and I smile but don't reply "so" he says plonking himself down at the table on a chair across from where I am sitting "how you been keeping Catnip?" he asks as I take a sip of my water "alright" I say but he sees right through it "you never were the best liar" he declares and I let out a small laugh and he does the same.

After we finish laughing he eyes me curiously obviously wanting me to expand on my earlier answer, I sigh "I have good days and bad days, I've lost practically everything my father, my mother...Prim" I just manage to choke out the last word without bursting into tears.

He slides his hand over the table and placing it on top of mine, his hand feels alien like as I suppose I'm used to Peeta's but I don't pull away.

"It's getting better though, right?" he says and I tilt my head from side to side, giving me time to decide whether or not to tell Gale about my other problem with the murderer who is still coming after me. I decide for now, I'm going to leave it out "well, I suppose it has been, I mean when I first got back I fell into depression, I hardly spoke or ate, but Haymitch, my uncle, didn't care. He's too drunk to care" I pause and sigh.

"But then I met Peeta, the blonde boy" I say pointing to the door which leads into the living room "I told him...what happened and he helped me through a lot, he's so sweet and kind" I say smiling and Gale removes his hand from mine and I look up to him to see he is looking behind me. I'm about to turn around when I feel two hands snake their way around my waist, pulling me backwards slightly my back comes into contact with another person's body which radiates warmth through mine.

"You really think them things about me?" the person asks and I immediately know I'm talking to Peeta "Yes, I do" I smile and he kisses the top of my head and for a second I forget Gale is also in the room.

Peeta takes a seat next to me and the three of us make small talk for the remainder of the film. Peeta learns a lot about Gale's life in eight and I share a few stories with him about times when me and Gale were out hunting and other memories.

I'm half way through one when Finnick bursts through the doorway "hey guys! When did you'll leave? The movies finished" he exclaims and I glance at Peeta and Gale before saying "I needed some water so came in here and Gale and Peeta...followed me, we just sat down and lost track of time" I say trying to conger up my lie. Finnick just gives me an unconvinced look "anyway" he says "Annie wants you back now, we're going to do something else" he says before gesturing for us to follow him and returning to the other room.

As we get up from the table, I start to feel like I'm getting my life back on track again with my boyfriend to my left and my best friend to my right. I feel like I can make it through the dark times.

**A/N - Thank you for reading and please review it means so much! Also thank you for all the follows and favourites + I made it to 40+ reviews WOO! Until the next chapter...**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Finnick leads us back into the living room and we are greeted by the sound of music blasting out of the many speakers which surround the room. Annie, Madge and Delly are all dancing in the centre while Johanna is sitting on the settee with an unimpressed look plastered across her face.

I snigger to myself when I see Johanna, she never did seem like the 'girly-girl' type, then again that might be why we get on as well as we do. I am in the same situation has Johanna, I absolutely hate dancing, I avoid it whenever I can.

I walk over and take my seat again on the opposite sofa to where Johanna is sat. I watch as Finnick walks over to Annie, tapping her on the shoulder she turns around to him and they start dancing hand-in-hand to the music, I smile to myself. The next thing I see takes me by surprise, I observe as Gale swiftly makes his way over to Delly and whispers something in her ear, she smiles and blushes. When he pulls away, her, Gale and Madge start dancing together.

My sight is interrupted when Peeta places himself in front of me. I look up to meet his blue eyes and he smiles, extending his hands for me to take but I decline shaking my head. He looks hurt and he takes a seat next to me.

"Sorry" I mumble as I rest my head on his shoulder "It's okay" he says but I can sense a hint of sadness in his voice "I've never been a dancer" I try to explain "I hate it, I get all red-faced and embarrassed" I say and he laughs, I playfully slap his arm and he mocks being hurt "ow" he says rubbing he arm and I smile "wimp" I tease and he scowls at me. I laugh.

We sit in silence for a while watching the other dance, until I hear a song which I absolutely adore. I start to hum along with the tune and once the lyrics start I quietly sing along...

'_When I was younger I saw my daddy_ _cry_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness._

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

_You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.'_

I look up from wear my eyes are fixated on the floor to find everyone looking directly at me with shocked faces. "What?" I ask self-consciously "I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD SING" they all say in unison and I turn bright red with embarrassment "I'm not that good" I whisper "Katniss, are you kidding?!" I hear Peeta say from beside me "you are a-m-a-zing! Honestly, you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, I swear even the bird's fell silent to listen!" My face turns redder than I ever thought was possible "thank you Peeta!" I say and he leans his head down and gives me a quick kiss.

Everyone goes back to dancing and as the next few songs go by Peeta keeps begging me to sing again but I always shake my head and flush red with further embarrassment. Another one of my favourite songs plays and I start tapping my foot and shaking my head to the beat. Peeta sees this and stands up.

He extends his arms just like he did earlier, but this time he doesn't wait for me to take his; instead he grabs my hands and pulls me up "Peeta" I say and try and squirm out of his grasp but he holds me tightly "come on Kat, please" he asks and I sigh "please, just one?" he pleads and I roll my eyes "fine Peeta just one" I say and he nods.

Another song has started now and it's a slow song I wrap my arms around Peeta's neck and he wraps his around my waist. Looking around I see Finnick and Annie have done the same thing and so has Gale and Delly, I smile to myself when I see Gale looking happy, Johanna is still sat on the settee and I can't seem to find Madge so I suppose she has gone into the kitchen.

Looking back to Peeta, I burry my face in his chest and we sway to the sound of the music. I recognise the lyrics and getting lost in the moment I start to sing along...

'_I'm watching you walking away  
From what you chose  
Like water on glass  
You distort my view_

The sun will catch our hope  
And I want to ask the question  
Can we go home tonight?  
Can we go home tonight?

And I will take you there  
And I'll take you there  
Can we go home?  
Tonight, I'll take you there

Line after line  
Stroke after stroke  
Here comes the part  
When I start to choke  
On words that I pre-wrote  
On my words

The sun will catch our hope  
And I want to ask the question  
Can we go home tonight?  
Can we go home tonight?

And I will take you there  
And I'll take you there  
Can we go home?  
Tonight, I'll take you there

_By hand_

_On my own  
Watch me do this_

_On foot  
And I'll set the tone  
Watch us do this_

Can we go home tonight?  
Can we go home?  
And I will take you there  
And I'll take you there  
Can we go home?  
Tonight, I'll take you there'

The song finishes and I look back up at Peeta "Thank you Peeta" I say and he looks confused "what for?" he asks inquisitively "for making me do this, I really enjoyed it" I say making reference to the dancing and he smiles at me "I enjoyed it too Katniss" We share a passionate kiss with my arms still locked around his neck and when we finally break away I can stop smiling at him...

Time fly's by and me and Peeta spend it dancing and occasionally sharing a quick kiss or two. I finally glance at the clock and see it reads 11:59pm, _crud_ I think to myself. "Peeta I've got to get home!" I exclaim and Peeta nods sadly, that is until Madge speaks up "No Katniss, it's okay, my parents have said that you can all spend the night seeing as it is so late" she says before going back to talking to Johanna.

I shoot Peeta a nervous glaze and he seems to pick up on this "What up Kat?" he asks concerned "Peeta, wha-what if I get a nightmare? Then they'll all ask why I wake up screaming and I-I can't deal with that" I say as tears start to well up in my eyes. "Hey Kat" Peeta says grabbing my shoulders "listen to me, you won't trust me and even if you do I'll be right beside you okay?" he explains and I nod.

About an hour later Madge goes upstairs and brings down two king size air beds, it seems to take an age to pump then up but when they finally inflate Madge stands up and sighs with relief "right" she addresses us "girls on one side and boys on the other, no exceptions" she explains and I look at Peeta fearfully _'it will be okay'_ he mouths and I swallow the saliva building up in my mouth.

Madge lends all the girls a pair of her pyjamas and lucky for me I get the pair with the long sleeves. Meanwhile the boys have to make do which whatever they are already wearing. We come back downstairs from where we were changing to find all the boys have decided to take their tops off and sleep in just their bottoms. I blush when I see Peeta but I try to hide it by dropping my gaze to the ground.

I go over to the girls side of the room and sit on the air bed while Peeta saunters over and takes a seat on the ground beside me "you okay?" he asks and I nod "it will be alright okay, I'm only over there" he says pointing to one of the sleeping bags which occupy the other air bed where the boys are sleeping. I give him a sad half smile and he sighs "I love you Katniss" I smile "I love you too Peeta" I say and he kisses me before getting up "goodnight" he says "goodnight" I say back and he walks back over to wear he is sleeping and I lie down, and in about a second I decide that maybe the best thing I can do is not actually go to sleep, this way I will make sure the nightmares don't come. So I just lie there staring off into the darkness with no intension what so ever in actually going to sleep.

**A/N - I know sorry short chapter and most of it is taken up by song lyrics but I had to stop it here because I have an idea for the next chapter and I can't stop it half way through; I hope that makes sense! If you want to know the songs they are as follows...First one; The Only Exception - Paramore...Second one; Wonder Sleep Here - Twin Atlantic... As always please REVIEW it means so much:')! Thank you!**

** Also I have started another story along side this one called 'What Will The Future Hold?' it is set Post-Mockingjay and Pre-Epilogue it would be great if you could check it out!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After everyone fell asleep I got up and sat on the sofa, just thinking to myself while waiting for the sun to rise and a new day to begin. The first beams of light seep through a gap in the living room curtains, colliding with the wall opposite to me, the clock which is set up high on the mantelpiece above the fireplace comes into view.

I watch as it signals the changeover from the hour of 3 to 4 with a small chime. I sigh to myself knowing that I still have many hours before any of the friends rise, my best hope is Gale as I know he is an early riser from all the times me and him use to go out hunting early in the morning. I once again get lost in thought, until a rustling noise to my right sends my head snapping in the direction in which it came.

Peeta turns over in his sleep. Mumbling something, I know he's waking up. Not wanting him to see me awake, I stand up quickly and hastily creep over to where the empty sleeping bag is. I manage to make it a good three quarters of the way back to where I should be sleeping before a quiet voice freezes me.

"Katniss?" It says sleepily and I reluctantly turn my head to see Peeta sat up and rubbing his eyes, even though he's just woken up his eyes are full of concern "go back to sleep Peeta" I demand but he just shakes his head and yawns "Peeta you're tired, go back to sleep" I insist but he just eyes me curiously "no" he says plainly "what were you doing?" he asks "Nothing, I was just...going back to bed. I...I got up to go to the toilet" I lie and he sees right through it "Katniss, you really are the most awful liar I know" he says letting out a chuckle.

I laugh with him until I am interrupted by a yawn "you haven't been to sleep have you?" he questions and I shake my head "you need to sleep, you can't stay up all night" he tells me "Peeta, you know why I can't go to sleep" I say and I can feel my eyes tearing up as I say it, he sighs "come here then" he says but I don't move "please" he pleads but I still don't move "why?" I enquire "well, I'm going to stay up with you, simple" he reply's and I sigh "Peeta no, you tired, go back to sleep I'll be fine."

"Kat, I'm not going to sleep unless you do" he says and smiles at me sweetly "fine" I reply and trudge over to where he is lying. He moves over slightly and unzips his sleeping bag to let me in, I put one of my arms over his chest while he leans over me to do up the sleeping bag. Afterwards, he puts his arm around me and rests his chin on the top of my head.

My eyes start to sting from the fact that I haven't slept in over 24 hours and I squeeze them shut tightly, closing my eyes has brought a new wave of tiredness over my body and I soon find my head falling onto Peeta's bare chest. "I love you Katniss" I hear Peeta whisper "I love you too, Peeta" I mumble as sleep starts to take over my body.

We are silent for a while but it's comfortable and relaxing. My eyes are still closed when I feel an arm begin placed behind my kneecaps and another across my back, warm breath tickles my ear as I am being lifted from where I was lying moments before. "Goodnight Katniss" is that last thing I hear before sleep fully takes over me...

My fears are confirmed when I wake up with a start at 8am sharp in a cold sweat. Looking around me, I quickly realise I must of thankfully woken myself up before I started screaming as everyone is still sound asleep around me. My shaking fingers fiddle with the small zip which is confining me to the inside of the sleeping bag until I finally manage to yank it open.

Getting up I walk into the kitchen. Turning on the tap I splash my face with water multiply times before pouring myself a glass of water and sitting down at the kitchen table. I lose myself in thought for a while until I hear the door to my left creak open and see a figure appear in the kitchen.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see anyone up at this time" he address while walking further into the kitchen "do you mind if I just collect some breakfast for me and my wife?" he asks and I shake my head signalling I don't mind, he just smiles back at me "I'm James by the way, Madge's father, she banished me and my wife upstairs early last night when you all started arriving" he states and I let out a little laugh "what's your name?" he asks politely "Katniss" I tell him "Katniss Everdeen" and his face scrunches up "Everdeen...I've heard that before..." he says he says while stroking his chin and I look at him questioningly.

"Everdeen, Everdeen..." he mumbles multiply times while racking his brains for what I suppose is a memory. Realisation hits his face "did you used to live in District 8?" he asks and I nod slowly, swallowing the saliva building up in my throat "yes, I remember now" he says "once I was visiting eight and manage to trip down some of the steps in my temporary accommodation, I'm pretty sure it was your mother who helped treat my injured leg, Nurse Everdeen it was" I nod "yes that would be her" I smile through my sadness.

"Lovely woman, she was most helpful" he declares while opening the fridge and rummaging through it "you must say hello from me next time to see her" he says and I drop my head "my mother she..." I pause before continuing "she died in the murders at the hospital in eight" I explain as he closes the fridge door "Oh, I'm sorry to hear the Katniss" he says and I give him a small half smile.

He walks back over and leans against the doorframe "well Katniss, you are very welcome to help yourself to some food or make yourself a cup of tea or coffee whichever you prefer" he tells me and I nod "thank you" I say back and with the he leaves the room.

Getting up from the table I decide to make myself a cup of tea. I rummage through many of the cupboards before I eventually I find the ones which hold the mugs, picking out a green one which has black spots on it. Placing the cup on the counter I begin to make the tea by pouring the milk and adding a small amount of sugar to the mug, while the tea is brewing in the teapot I decide to peak my head around the doorframe and into the living room where the others are still sleeping.

I walk back over to the counter I pour the now brewed tea into my mug. Pulling my sleeves over the end of my hands to avoid burning myself of the hot mug I bring it back over to the table and sit back down, occasionally taking little spits of the hot liquid.

I'm staring at the cabinet opposite, when my vision is blocked my two hands going over my eyes. It startles me and I jump out of my seat, obviously knocking over my piping hot cup of tea in the process as the next sensation I feel is a horrible stinging sense on my hand. I yelp a little and the hands are removed from my eyes and I find Peeta stood in front of me.

"Brilliant" I huff looking at the spilt tea all over the table. Walking over to the sink I pick up the dishcloth and start to clean the tea off of the table before it stains. "Here I'll do it" Peeta says extending his arm obviously sensing I am a little annoyed "It's okay I can go it" I reply and he just eyes me curiously "you okay?" he asks looking down at where the tea spilt onto my hand "fine" I respond not mentioning my earlier nightmare "okay" he says sceptically "just checking."

Once the tea is all cleaned up I wash the mug and place it back in the cupboard in which I found it. "How long have you been awake?" Peeta asks and I shrug as we walk back into the living room. I take a quick glance at the clock as we both sit down on the sofa, it reads 10am "two hours" I answer his earlier question.

"Why were you up so early? You should have woken me up!" he says and I shake my head "no you seemed so peaceful" I tease "besides, you look cute when you sleep" I smirk and his checks turn lightly pink "thanks...I think" he says and I chuckle a bit "so, why were you up early?, you're not getting away with covering it up" he states and winks at me _darn it, I thought I'd escaped that one,_ I sigh and just give him a look as I didn't fancy saying it out loud.

Realisation crosses his face and he pulls me in for a long hug "okay, now you defiantly should have woken me!" I don't say anything back because out of the corner of my eyes I see Finnick turn over mumbling 'Annie' as he sleeps. I turn to Peeta and we both start laughing, Finnick wakes up with a start, which only causes us to laugh even harder. He sees us laughing and sighs "geez guys, talk about frighten me to death!" he says. Me and Peeta look at each other with knowing glances before turning back to Finnick "Annie" I both mimic Finnick's earlier actions and he flushes bright red.

"I was sleep talking again wasn't I" he says and we both nod "yep" I respond. Finnick glances at the clock and then looks back at us "how long you guys been up?" he asks "about forty minutes" Peeta says and I decide to keep quite. Finnick nods "cool" he replies. Finnick and Peeta talk for a while and I occasionally zone in and out of their conversation.

"What do you reckon we should all do today then?" I hear Finnick ask and I feel Peeta shrug against me "I don't know" he says "maybe go to the cinema or park or something. I'm meant to be working at the bakery today but I'll see if I can swap days and work tomorrow" Peeta states and Finnick nods "we'll ask the others when they decide to wake up" Finnick says while nudging Gale who is still asleep next to him.

Another hour passes and by now everyone is awake. Me, Delly and Johanna follow Madge upstairs to her room where we change out of the pyjamas she nicely lent us and back into our outfits from last night. Walking back downstairs, I see the boys sitting on the sofa. Sneaking over to wear Peeta is sat, I put my hands over his eyes, blocking his sight just as much as he did to me earlier this morning.

He jumps almost as much as I did, and I laugh. One of my hands I place on the top of the sofa while the over is clutching my waist as laughs rock my body. "Not funny Kat" Peeta says trying to sound annoyed and I look up to meet his gaze, I shrug, "payback" I say mischievously.

**A/N -** **Please Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)! For everyone who celebrated thanksgiving hope you had a good day! And finally thank all of you for reading my story, I've got over 8,000 views on this story now and I'm so happy about it!:D**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We leave Madge's and all go our separate ways. Annie and Delly go in one direction while I, Peeta, Finnick and Johanna go in the other. The four of us finally split at the intersection which separates the routes to Haymitch's and Finnick's house and Johanna's and Peeta's house. Finnick and Johanna don't hesitate and continue walking down the separate paths whereas I and Peeta come to a standstill.

He hugs me and the leans back with his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. "I'll see you later" he says sweetly and I smile "see you later" I say back and Peeta gives me a quick kiss on the check "OI KATNISS" I hear someone shout from behind me and I turn around to see Finnick staring at us with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot "are you coming or not?" he says and I roll my eyes, looking back to Peeta "bye" I tell him for a final time before releasing myself from his grip and running to catch up with Finnick.

I split with Finnick once I reach Haymitch's and he carries on walking down the street. Walking through the front door Haymitch immediately confronts me "and _where_ have you been?" he says disapprovingly "at Madge's I slept over" I say back and he goes to say something else but I cut him off "and before you say anything, I did leave you a note you're just to blind to see it" I tease and he scowls at me "see" I say walking over to the coffee table where I left to note, I rip it off and place it in the palm of his hand "told you" I tell him before I take off running up the stairs.

Once in my bedroom I glance at the clock, after reading it I realise I have an hour left before I need to be out of the house and meeting once again with my friends, as before we left Madge's they decided we would spend our day at the cinema just like Peeta suggested.

I freshen up by taking a quick shower after which wonder back into my bedroom. I'm about to throw on my usual jeans and a t-shirt when I get a text message from Madge, it reads:

'_Katniss! I understand you're not a 'girly-girl' like me, Delly and Annie but it would be great if you could wear something nice! As we are going somewhere afterwards ;) See you soon! Madge X'_

I read it a sigh _I'm not even sure if I own anything 'girly'_. Walking back over to my wardrobe I rummage through it mumbling "jeans, trousers, jeans..." over and over again while trying to find something 'nice' I'm about to give up and text Madge saying I don't have anything when my hand grasps a soft material.

I pull it out of my wardrobe by the hanger and stare at it; it is a light blue dress which flows down to my knees. It buttons down the chest and has a tie around the middle, the only problem is it is short sleeved and therefore I have to reach back into the wardrobe and pull out a cardigan which I can wear over the top.

I slip it on over my head and to my surprise it still fits perfectly; I pull the tie back and do it up in a bow behind my back. I braid my hair back out of my face and slip on some flat shoes. By the time I am finished Finnick is already at my door waiting for me "woah" he says shocked "I've never seen you looking so girly" he winks and I punch his arm "shut up" I snigger and he laughs.

We walk through town and reach the cinema to find Madge, Gale and Annie already there waiting for us. We approach them and they all smile and wave "Katniss, you look lovely!" Annie exclaims and Madge nods in agreement "thanks guys, so do you!" I say Annie is in a yellow sundress which flows down to hit thigh and Madge is in a skirt and ruffled top.

"Hey, I remember that dress!" Gale says and I smile and nod "yeah" is all I say "you wore it for Prim's 10th birthday party right?" he says and I nod "who's Prim?" Annie asks and I freeze _oh dear_ I shoot Gale a look and he mouths _'I'm sorry'_ I turn back to Annie who is giving me a confused look and say quietly "she's my sister" Annie squeals "you have a sister? I bet she's really pretty!" she exclaims and I see Gale give me a pained look out of the corner of my eye.

I smile at the memories of her and look down at the ground "she was" I say and Annie's face scrunches up in questioning "was?" she asks and I feel my eyes tearing up, I don't respond so Gale does it for me "Catnip's sister she..." he pauses and looks at me, I nod telling it is alright to tell them and he continues "she...passed away" he says and tears flow out of my eyes.

Annie's in shock "oh god Katniss, I'm so sorry I didn't know!" she states and runs over to pull me into her arms "it's okay" I sniff "honestly, it's okay" she rubs my back as I cry into her shoulder. I tears become less and less and eventually I straighten my back out of Annie's hold and she gives me a sad smile "sorry" I mumble "it's okay" she says before glancing behind me "Peeta, Johanna and Delly are coming!" she shouts.

I turn around to look and Peeta's gaze locks on mine. My eyes must be red and blotchy from crying as he gasps and starts running towards me, before he can even ask I say "I'm fine, really!" he slows down to a jog and comes to a holt in front of me "what happened?" he says alarmed while pulling me into his arms "It's nothing honest" I say at fear of crying again and he sighs "Katniss please" he pleads and I take in a deep breath "It's just Gale said that the last time he saw me in this dress was P-Prim's 10th birthday and Annie asked who she was and-" I stop talking as more tears form in my eyes and Peeta rubs my back like Annie did "it's okay, I understand" he says soothingly and I pull out of the hug and smile at him.

We walk into the cinema and buy food and drink before taking our seats; I sit next to Peeta with Madge on my other side. Peeta leans his head over and I turn mine to face his "you know I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you look" he declares and I feel my checks heat up slightly "thanks bread boy" I say and he looks confused "bread boy?" he questions "yeah, I was thinking you are a boy who bakes bread therefore boy with the bread a.k.a bread boy" I taunt and he laughs "fair enough" he reply's and I smile proudly.

The movie is soon over and we are leaving the cinema when everyone turns to me, I'm confused and give them all funny look, Madge comes skipping over hold a flimsy piece of cloth "you have to put this on!" she states holding her hand out towards me, I shake my head, "sorry you have no choice" she shoves the cloth over my eyes and I scream, staggering backwards I lose my balance and start plummeting towards the hard concrete floor. I close my eyes tightly preparing for the hard impact which to my surprise never comes.

I open my eyes slightly to see Peeta hovering over me "careful" he says before helping me up "you okay?" he asks and I nod, turning back towards Madge I ask "why?" but she just looks at Peeta obviously unsure what to say, I turn to him and Madge hands him the cloth "It's okay Kat" he say but I hesitate "you trust me right?" he asks and I nod "and I promise nothing is going to happen, and I'll hold your hand the hole time so you know I'm always here, but I can't tell you why this is happening as it's a surprise" he reassures me and I nod "okay" I turn around and the cloth is placed in front of my eyes, sending my sight into darkness.

**A/N - I'm sorry it's short but I though this was a good place to end! So, what do you reckon will happen next?:D Please review with your thoughts and I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter! Also, thank you so much for reading!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

We've been walking for a while now and without my sight I am lost. I have no idea where we are going or where within District 12 we are at this point in time. My hand is in Peeta's, holding it tightly in my grasp, although he hasn't been talking much, he only speaks up when he tells me to 'watch my step' or 'avoid the lamppost'. However, at the same time I'm quite glad I can't see where I am going as I know it will be full of confused glances from passerby's as they watch a blindfolded girl being escorted through the streets.

We come to a hold and I feel Peeta's hand start to slip out of mine, in a panicking action my fingers to enclose around his with a lot of force to stop him breaking our connection "ow Kat!" he exclaims and I turn my head to the general direction in which the voice can "it's okay" says Peeta "we have to crawl through a..erm...tunnel" he tell me _tunnel_ I think_ where is a tunnel in District 12?_ I ask myself.

"It's only big enough for one person, but Gale's already gone through so don't worry he'll help you" he states and I nod slowly. He helps me down so I am on my hands and knees and tells me to crawl forward, his hand leaves where it was on my back, and I feel so alone. I crawl forward about 3 paces when a hand is places on my shoulder "you can get up now, Catnip" he says and I smile, getting up he places his hand in mine to tell me he is there but it feels alien like to me, I suppose it is because I am used to holding Peeta.

_Peeta_ I think _it's been a good few minutes since I crawled through, where is he? _I start to panic and in alarm I find myself calling his name "Peeta?" I call. No answer. "PEETA!" I call again while I swish my arm around only to find air "PEE-" I start to call again but someone grabs my flying hand and holds it in their own "Katniss" the voice says and I let out a massive sigh of relief when I hear it belongs to Peeta "it's okay Kat, I'm hear" hearing this I drop Gales hand and pull Peeta in for a big hug.

I drop Peeta's hand and flying my arms around his neck "You-you didn't come and I-I..." I trail of not being able to finish my sentence and Peeta rubs my back "Sssh." He says to me "I just let Annie and Delly come through first that's all. I'm fine okay?" he asks and I nod into his neck. He tries to pull back but my grip tightens around his neck "Kat" he says but I don't answer "Kat!" he says again breathlessly "you're crushing me" he exclaims and I reluctantly loosen my arms from around his neck.

One of my arms trails down his arm and finds his hand at the bottom, entwining our finger I smile in his general direction "come on" I hear him say "oh and be careful, there's a lot of stuff here which you can trip over" I hear him giggle and behind my blindfold I roll my eyes. We walk for a while and I soon realise Peeta was right as my foot hits something causing me to stumble over it, however, miraculously I manage to somehow keep my balance and once I'm steady again I hear a chuckle coming from in front of me "told you" Peeta says "yeah well maybe if you would have warned me about it then I wouldn't have tripped over it. I _am_ blindfolded if you remember" I huff which only causes more laughter to come from his direction.

We come to a halt about 10 minutes later and I can feel grass underfoot which causes me to wonder where we are. Peeta snaps me out of my thoughs "okay you can remove you blindfold in...5" he starts and then the other join in.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"...1...open!" they all scream and the blindfold is released from my eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they all scream at the same time and I look at them then in shock _how did they find out_. Peeta appears in my line of vision "surprise!" he says happily and I turn to him with my mouth slightly agape with shock "how did y-you?" I question and he moves his eye before nodding in the direction of our friends, I turn to see Haymitch on the end of the line he winks at me and I smile and shake my head.

"So" Peeta says and I snap my head back around to him "why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" he questions while raising his eyebrows, I shrug "I just...never thought it was important" I trail off at the end and he eyes me curiously obviously seeing that I am hiding something, and in fact I am this is my first birthday without my mother or Prim and I was never really sure how I would cope, however he lets it slide knowing I probably don't want to talk about it in public and says "Katniss, you are my girlfriend of course it is important!" he states and I blush.

Taking in my surrounding, I see beautiful candles of all different colours burning brightly in the setting sun which is just visible over the trees..._trees?_ Looking around some more I see the glistening lake..._lake?_ Then it dawns on me, we're in the meadow. I take in a deep breath and shut my eyes waiting for the memories which to my surprise...don't come.

Re-opening my eyes I find Peeta stood in front of me with a worried look on his face "you okay?" he asks me and I nod "it's just...we're here...and last time-" I finish short and he gives me a knowing nod "you're alright though?" he asks and I nod once more, and smile beams across his face "I know you would be" he states and I smile back "did you plan all of this?" I ask gesturing with my hand to my surrounding he nods "yes, but with a little help from Haymitch" he says and I smile "you got that drunk to help you, geez, you must be special" I tease and he laughs.

Peeta's POV

"Yes but with a little help from Haymitch" I say in response to her question, thinking about the conversation me and Haymitch had earlier last week...

"_Boy" I hear a voice behind me and I turn around "Haymitch?" I ask questioningly "I'm glad I found you, I have a favour to ask you" he states "okay" I answer sceptically "well, next Saturday is Katniss' birthday and-" I cut him off mid sentence "what?!" I ask in astonishment "she never told me" I said feeling slightly sad at this fact, Haymitch just nods "I know boy, but, can you blame her...after all she been though this year, I'll be surprised if she even remembers herself!" I nod in agreement "anyway" he continues "for that exact reason I was wondering if you could do something nice for her? I think she deserves it. Show her ...happiness, you know?" he said "I'd love too, Haymitch" I tell him, he nod proudly before turning to walk away however he swiftly turns back around again "oh and keep it a secret yeah, invite her friends and stuff but...keep it secret, it'll be nice for her" and with that he had turned around and disappeared down the road._

"Come on" I say leading her over to the make-shift table. She takes once look at the table which hold the cake which I had backed for her and she gasps, tearing her eyes off of the cake she locks them with mine "you made this?" she asks gesturing to the two tier, white iced cake with the words _'Happy Birthday Katniss!"_ written on the top while pictures of different kinds of flowers decorate the outside of the layers "yes" I say back to her and she jumps on me wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist I hobble backwards trying to say balance which luckily I do.

I steady myself and wrap my arms around her middle "thank you so much" she whispers and I use

one of my hands to rub her back comfortingly "you're welcome" I say and she pulls back to she is looking into my eyes, she smiles and then gives me a quick peck on the lips before detangling her legs from my waist and her arms from my neck.

"Want to try some?" I ask her and she smiles at me but then he smiles fades "but Peeta, it's so beautiful I don't want to ruin it" she says and I smile at her sweetness "not as beautiful as you" I say and her face flushes a red colour as she playfully slaps my arm.

We cut the cake and she glances between the cake in her hand and me before taking a bite, I look at her inquisitively wanting to know her opinion, her eyes light up "Peeta it's amazing!" she states and I smile at her "thanks" I say and she continues eating.

Katniss' POV

After we shared the cake around and everyone has finished their slices Haymitch pulls me aside "having fun?" he asks and I nod my head "yes loads! Thank you Haymitch" I say and he smiles and hugs me "it's okay sweetheart, I'm just glad you having a good time" he tell me and I smile, I've seen a different side of Haymitch today the usual, drunk, sarcastic man has turned into a sober, considerate man.

"MUSIC!" Annie screeches while plugging her iPod into the portable docking station which Madge brought with her. Gale comes over to where I am standing "Happy Birthday Catnip" he states and I smile "thank you Gale" I reply and he goes back off to Delly. Glancing around I see Finnick dancing with Annie, Johanna is sat down talking to Haymitch and Madge while Gale and Delly are dancing together.

Peeta comes over to me "hey" he says "hey" I reply "enjoying yourself?" he asks and I nod "yeah" I say and he smiles. The rest of our night is spent dancing and talking to friends, that is until we decide to all settle down and watch the sunset as I know it is Peeta favourite time of the day, being as his favourite colour is sunset orange.

In sitting on the grass in the middle of the meadow, snuggles up close to Peeta as his arm is around me while we all watch the sun go down over the horizon. "Peeta?" I ask "mmm?" he replies to signal he is listening "when is your birthday?" I ask and he turns to face me "September 12th, why?" he questions, I sigh "because now I'll have to think of something which can top this" I state and he chuckles.

He moves from where I was lying against him and I sit up to look at him. He puts his hand into his pocket and brings out a little box with a ribbon around it "Happy Birthday Katniss" he says while handing me the box "Peeta" I start "you didn't have to get me anything, you've done so much already and this is too much" I say but he just holds his hands up "It's nothing really, just a little present" I sigh and unwrap the paper around the outside to revel a little black velvet box.

Opening it I find a stunning pearl which hands off a gold chained necklace, I stare at it in awe before taking it out of the box and holding it in my fingers "Peeta it's...gorgeous!" I say in astonishment "thank you so much!" I say before giving him a short but passionate kiss. I hand him the necklace and turn around while holding up my hair, he puts the necklace around my neck and then clasps it at the back. Dropping my hair I turn back to face him "I love you so much Peeta!" I tell him "thank you so much for this evening; I've really had an amazing birthday!"

"I'm glad, you deserve it" he says before we both once again fall silent.

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! **

**-WordsOfWonder**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A week has passed since my birthday party and it is now the following Saturday. Peeta is lying on my bed facing the ceiling while I am struggling to finish my, now overdue, maths homework. "Are you nearly done?" Peeta asks with a sigh "yes" I reply plainly "just one more question" I state and I see him let out a sigh of relief "need any help?" he says while chuckling to himself as he knows I hate having to ask for help "no" I say sternly while glaring at him.

Another five minutes pass and I finally finish "done!" I exclaim while slamming my pen down on the desk "at last" Peeta says, earning a glare from me, while he is moving so he is sat with his legs over the end of the bed.

Just as I am about to go over to where Peeta has perched himself on my bed, when my bedroom door swings open. On the other side of it I see Haymitch, he staggers over to where I am sat and thrusts his hand out towards me "for you" he says while shaking his hand which I now notice is occupied by a phone. I take it out of his hands and he huffs before retreating back out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Hello?" I say questioningly into the phone "Hello again, Miss Everdeen" the voice on the other end replies and I immediately know I am talking once again to Plutarch. _Who is it?_ Peeta mouths, I swallow but don't answer him, earning a confused and worried look to cross his face. "Miss Everdeen" the voice at the end of the phone says once more "I'm sorry about this miss, but we still need to ask you a few more questions and it see whether it is any of the men in our custody" he addresses "it wasn't any of them" I reply quickly.

"You see miss, although that may be, we have evidence building up on one of our suspect which would directly link him to these murderers" he explains "trust me, it wasn't any of them" I say earning a 'hmm' coming from his end of the phone line, he obviously senses the certainty in my voice and the next thing he says confirms it "Miss Everdeen, is there some information you would like to share with me?" he asks and I swallow, internally cursing myself for being so careless towards my answers, I stay quiet "Miss?" the voice says again but I still don't reply.

Taking the phone away from my ear, I hold it out towards Peeta "tell him" I say but he just looks at me questioningly "what?" he asks "tell them" I say again giving him a look which hopefully makes him realise as he takes the phone from my hands.

Peeta's POV

Taking the phone from Katniss' hands I bring it up to my ear "hello?" I ask and the phone line is silent for a while, I begin to think whoever was on the other end had hung up that is until a voice says "could you please specify whom I am currently speaking with?" "I'm Peeta" I tell this voice "Peeta Mellark" I introduce myself "well Mr Mellark, this conversation was truly meant to be private and confidential between me and Miss Everdeen" he states.

"Could you please tell me if you are in anyway related to Miss Everdeen?" he questions "I'm not blood related, but she is my girlfriend" I explain and once again the phone line falls silent. "Very well Mr Mellark, but if possible could you please pass the phone back over to Miss Everdeen?" he asks and I steal a glance over to Katniss to see she is fiddling with her hands in her lap "you see sir, I could do but you would be missing out on some rather vital information which I could give to you" at this Katniss' head shoots up and her eyes lock on mine, she give me a small nod saying it is ok to continue and I smile at her, now knowing what I am meant to say.

"And what might that be Mr Mellark?" the voice says inquisitively, I intake a deep breath and tell him "you see myself and Miss Everdeen know for a fact that the..." I pause "...the _murderer_ is in fact here in District 12" I tell him "and how exactly have you come across this information?" he asks "you see, myself and Miss Everdeen have had some..._encounters_ with the murderer and I must say some of which have been potentially life threatening"

After I finish my sentence all I can hear is a muffled conversation in the background for a while. Finally the voice speaks up once more "Mr Mellark, I would like to thank you for your information now will you please hand the phone back over to Miss Everdeen?" he asks and I willingly hand the phone back over to Katniss.

She reluctantly takes the phone out of my hands. Her conversation with the man last about another five minutes, I'm not sure what they are saying but everyone so often Katniss will say 'okay' or 'will do' back to this voice. When she finally puts the phone down she sighs, stands up and comes over to sit next to me.

"You okay?" I ask turning my head to hers but she does meet my eyes instead she just looks at the floor "yeah" she says plainly and I can sense she is lying "come on Kat, what's wrong?" she sighs again and finally looks up to meet my eyes "it's just-" she pauses and I take her hand in mine rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with my thumb "it's just, now I've dragged you right into the middle of this mess" she states turning her head away from me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her "they want _us _to come to the Justice Building now, not just me. I should never have made you tell them that. I should have told them myself and left you out of the story. I'm so sorry-" she rambles on, so I decide it is best to cut her off by forcing my lips onto hers, she doesn't pull back and instead I find her kissing back.

We pull away and she goes to say something else but I politely stop her "Katniss, first off; leaving me out of the story would mean you lying to them, and I know how bad you are at lying" I say and she smiles and lets out a small laugh "and secondly; I don't mind at all having to come with you to the Justice Building, I said I would anyway, remember?" she nods and I smile.

"They want us to go later today" she says quietly "around 3o'clock" she states, glancing at the clock on her bedside table I see it is 12:35. Looking back towards Katniss, I nod slightly and she continues "they want us both fitted with a tracker. Plutarch told me it would track us and therefore they will be able to see whereabouts we are in District 12, however he also told me that if we go outside District twelve boundaries the tracker will fail and they will no longer be able to see us-" she declares "-so, you mean no going into the woods" I say and she nods "apparently it's for our safety, we will also have a remote on us at all times, if we come into contact with..._him_ all we have to do is press the button on the remote and they will find our location and send out peacekeepers to come to our aid and try and capture him."

Decoding what Katniss has just said, it finally come clear in my mind their actual motive behind the trackers "so, we are basically walking bate?" I ask and she nods burying her face in my chest, I stroke some of the hair back from her face which has fallen out of her braid "well, be okay though" I reassure her "we'll protect each other" she sits back up at this and smiles at me before saying "because that's what you and I do, right? We protect each other" I smile at her statement and nod "yes" I reply.

**A/N - Okay everyone I have a few things to tell you all! Firstly: I would like to say, as always, please REVIEW :) and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Secondly: I would like to say I am very sorry for taking so long to update this story but I have had exams all of last week at school and even though it is now the Christmas holidays as I have exams in January I still have to revise therefore I may not be updating as often but I can when I will-once again I am sorry!**

**Also, I would like to say my heart goes out to the familys affected by the shootings in Connecticut! and finally, if I don't update before Christmas-I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas:)! **

**-WordsOfWonder**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Both I and Peeta leave slightly early for the Justice Building as Peeta suggested we stop by the bakery on our way, saying he'll fix us up some lunch. However, the odds are already not in our favour as the heavens open when we are half way back to Peeta's and suddenly we are soaking wet. Pulling the cardigan which I am wearing further across my chest, Peeta notices that I am cold and begins to take off his jacket but I stop him.

"No Peeta, don't" I tell him through chattering teeth "I'm fine honestly". "Katniss you're freezing, I can tell" he says before continuing to take off his jacket "I'm fine, we're nearly at the bakery anyway" I try to reason with him and he gives in. Sighing he pulls his jacket back on and I loop my arm around his waist and his arm immediately goes around my shoulder, pulling me close into his side.

We reach the bakery a few minutes later. The bell rings while we walk through the door signalling our entrance into the building. Peeta gestures to a table near the window while telling me to sit and I oblige "I'll be right back" he tells he before he disappears around the back of the bakery.

He returns soon after carrying a jumper in one hand and a bunch of cheese buns in the other, I laugh to myself when I see his face plastered with concentration as he tries to balance everything which he is carrying. When he finally reaches the table he places the cheese buns in the middle and lets out a sigh of relief while taking the seat opposite me. "Laughing at me where we?" he questions jokily while rising his eyebrows "of course not, why would you ever think such a thing?" I ask pretending to be hurt, he chuckles and extends the arm which is holding the jumper towards me, I take it graciously "thanks" I say while slipping it up and over my soaked clothes.

"Go on then" he says while pushing the plate which holds the cheese buns closer towards me. I smile at take one saying a quick 'thank you' before taking a bite and having the delectable taste explode in my mouth. A slight moan escapes from my lips and I see Peeta chuckle slightly before picking up one for himself to eat.

"I could live off these, honestly" I exclaim before sinking my teeth into the cheese bun once more, Peeta smiles "well, I know they're your favourite" he says with a wink and I laugh "you know me so well" I say jokily "I do try" he jokes back before we fall into a comfortable silence and eat the remaining cheese buns.

We finish the cheese buns and Peeta is just about to take the plate back into the kitchen when a hand whisks it off the table. We both look up to find Peeta's dad hovering above us, he smiles at me before saying "It's very nice to see you again Katniss, how're you? And did you have a nice birthday?" he questions "It's nice to see you too and yes I am fine thank you and yes I had a lovely birthday" he reply and he smiles "I'm glad, sorry me and Andria couldn't be there we were working late to fill some orders" he tells me.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I wouldn't expect you to come anyway, I mean, as I am just a friend and all" I trail off while giving him a small smile "nonsense Katniss" he starts "we consider you as family around here and you never know one day it may be made official" he says while winking at Peeta who turns bright red and avoids both of our gazes, I smile at his innocence while Peeta's dad just laughs and turn back to me "anyway Katniss, it was lovely seeing you" he says and then turns around and leaves to go in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that" Peeta says while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly "It's okay" I say and he looks up at me in _surprise?_ "You're not mad?" he questions and I look at him curiously "No" I say sceptically "I mean it was a joke right?" I say absentmindedly and a flash of sadness seems to wash over his face but he soon covers it up before saying "Oh...er...yeah totally" with a forced laugh and I can't help but feel like I just hurt him unintentionally.

Then it crosses my mind: _has he ever thought about marriage?_... Marriage, I've always sworn I would never marry, as marriage leads to children, something which I have always said I will never have, ever since my dad died and I've had to care for Prim since my mother practically left us, and now I know how it feels to have everyone you've ever loved ripped from your life I don't think I can bare the thought of losing my own child.

"Katniss?" I hear a worried voice pulling me out of my thoughts and I look up from where my eyes are glued to the table to meet his gaze "Are you okay?" he asks slightly concerned and I nod dropping my gaze to the table, he's about to say something else I can tell but I cut him off "can I ask you a question?" I say suddenly staring straight into his eyes "course" he says without hesitation "have you-" I pause and Peeta looks at me warily "have you ever thought of...marriage?" I say whispering the last word.

Peeta raises his eyebrows "well..." he begins "I've never thought about marriage as such but...but I hope to spend the rest of my life with you Katniss" he says and some of my worry vanishes "I love you" I tell him and he smiles "I love you too" he replies.

"We better be going" Peeta says before standing up and outstretching a hand for me to take which I do. We keep out hands locked as we walk out of the bakery saying 'bye' to some people as we pass their tables, Peeta opens the door for me and I smile at him before quickly walking through and the bell sounds as he closes it to signify our leaving, immediately after his hand find mine again and interlocks our fingers.

The walk to the Justice Building seems to take an age but once we finally arrive, I suddenly become increasingly nervous. Standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the main entrance Peeta turns to face me "you ready?" he asks I nod "as ready as I'll ever be" I reply as we walk up the steps.

Once we're inside I do not see Plutarch anywhere so I suggest to Peeta we ask at the front desk. "Excuse me" I say politely to the woman who is sat on the opposite side of the desk from where we are stood, she looks up over the top of her glasses at both of us before addressing me "How may I help you dear?" she asks "Um, we're meant to be seeing Plutarch but we cannot find him, do you know where he is?" I try to explain and she thinks for a moment "One moment" she tells us while picking up the phone and dialling a number "Ah, hello Mr Heavensbee, pardon the intrusion but I have two people down here asking for you" she says through the phone and continues with a few "okay's" before putting the phone down.

"He will be with you soon, he is just finishing something then he will be down, please take a seat" she says gesturing to a few seats near the window "thank you" I tell her and she nods before returning to rummaging through the masses of paper which lie on her desk.

Walking over to the window, I take a seat first and Peeta follows sitting down next to me. I don't know how nervous I am until Peeta places his hand over my knee which I know realise was shaking, I give him a slight smile and he looks at me in concern "I'm fine" I tell him before he even asks, he just nods "okay" he replies.

The next thing I know Plutarch is standing next to us, looking up at him I see his eyes fixated on Peeta but they quickly flash to mine "Miss Everdeen, nice to see you again" he says before turning back to Peeta "And you must be Mr-" he pauses "Mellark, was it?" Peeta nods "yes it was sir" he replies and Plutarch sniggers "please, call be Plutarch" he says and Peeta nods once more.

"Right" Plutarch exclaims while clapping his hands together "will you follow me please" he says before turning around and striding off back the way he came from causing me and Peeta to have to run slightly to catch up with him. He finally stops outside a set of lifts and presses the button before turn around to face us "I'm going to take you down a few floors and there you will meet Beetee who has made and customised your trackers" he tell us and we both nod.

The lift doors open and the tree of us step inside, Plutarch goes over and presses the number '0' which then lights up, looking at the panel of buttons I see this building must have 15 floors as there are 15 buttons "You're currently on floor 3" he tells us while pointing to a button showing '3/Main Entrance' on it, he continues "And once you have finished having the tracker put on and had the explanation about how it work I want you both to come straight back to this floor, do_ not_ go to any other floors, do you understand?" he says sternly and I nod swallowing the saliva that is building up in my throat, shooting Peeta a worried look he mouths 'It's okay' to me and grabs my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Looking back out towards the reception area, the doors slowly close and the lift begins moving downwards and I can't help wonder what lies on the other floors of this building...

**A/N - Oh my days, I can't believe I haven't updated in about a month! - I am so sorry, but as I explained before I have had loads of revision for my exams, which are all over now! Yay:-) and I will start to get back into a pattern of updating every week or so! Once again I am incredibly sorry about not updating in so long!**

**Anyway, please REVIEW and tell me what you think - if you enjoyed it, if you didn't, what I could improve etc... **

**And also I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and New Year!**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

We don't have many floors to go down yet the descent in the lift seems to take hours. Once the doors had closed I diverted my gaze to the electronic device implanted in one of the lifts walls watching the numbers count down as we descend floor after floor. Halfway through I am vaguely aware that Peeta takes my hand in his yet I do not take my eyes off of the device in the wall.

The lift comes to a steady halt and the doors open on a long hallway "follow me please" Plutarch says with a bleak emotion before striding out of the lift and down the hall. Peeta and I follow suit, our fingers still locked firmly together.

We reach the end of the hallway and come face-to-face with a large metal door. Plutarch walks over to the left side of the door and only then do I realise that there is a small electronic device complete with a keypad of numbers on the left hand wall. Looking over Plutarch's shoulder I notice that every time he pushes a number only an X appears on the screen, moments later 'CODE ACCEPTED' appears and the door clicks open slightly.

Both Peeta and I walk through the door after Plutarch and after we are a fair distance away from the door I glance back over my shoulder to see it click firmly shut. Turning back around I notice we are in a metallic looking room as all the walls are silver painted with rows upon rows of equipment and weapons hung on them. Looking around a muffled "wow" escapes from my lips and I hear Peeta chuckle beside me, turning to face him he gives me a warm smile which I happily return.

"BEETEE!" Plutarch's loud voice rings suddenly in my ear, making me flinch "Beetee!" he calls again. Turning my head towards the sound of oncoming footsteps I see a small man with dark skin appear from behind one of the walls "you called sir?" he asks formally, his eyes focused on Plutarch, not even glancing in the direction of Peeta and I once. "I have with me Miss Everdeen and Mister Mellark" he says while gesturing towards us with his arm extended, at this point Beetee turns towards us with a warm smile "nice to meet you" he says, we nod and he directs his attention back onto Plutarch.

"They're here to get there trackers fitted, see to it that they do" he explains towards Beetee, Beetee only nods and Plutarch turns towards me and Peeta "I will leave you with Beetee now and remember straight back to floor 3" his eyes are locked on mine for the last part and they stay there for a good second or more after he has finished talking, once he finally looks away I swallow. "Beetee" he says while nodding, Beetee nods in return. Finally he walks back out of the door we just came through.

"Well..." Beetee says while clapping his hands together "You are both here for your trackers, right?" his voice has turned from formal to friendly, we nod. Looking directly at me he says "Do you mind if I call you both by your first names?, rather than Miss this and Mister that as I find that a bit to formal for my liking" he says "and beside Plutarch is gone so it can be our little secret" he whispers making me laugh "I don't mind" I say before turning to Peeta "do you?" I ask, Peeta shakes his head "not at all" he replies.

"Well that's settled then" Beetee exclaims "Katniss, if you would like to follow me we will get you fitted with your tracker first and Peeta we will get you fitted second so if you would like to stay here and...Look around I suppose" he says extending his hand to show me the direction he wants me to walk and I begin to move but Peeta grabs my wrist.

"Wait!" he says making both me and Beetee turn to face him, his eyes flick over both of our faces "Wherever Katniss goes I go" he says sternly while looking at Beetee. Peeta hand moves down my arm to my hand where he locks our fingers together, Beetee's eyes follow the movement of his hand before looking back up at us, he raises his eyebrows "I see how it is" he says while winking at me, I blush and look at the floor "come on then, I suppose it would be easier to explain everything to both of you together rather than each of you in turn anyway" he tell us before turning around and saying "follow me please".

We walk close behind him, our hand still entwined and occasionally sneaking glances at each other. Every so often Peeta with squeeze my hand I will squeeze his back as we walk down various hallways which all come off that one metallic room _I would be so easy to get lost in a place like this_ I think to myself.

We finally walk through a door and enter a fairly large room with a long metal table in the middle, much like the one I sat at last time I was here, Beetee tells us to sit in here "If you two would like to make yourselves comfy, I am going to get you trackers and then I will be back" he says before disappearing out of the door.

We sit down on two of the many chairs around this table, taking in its appearance I would presume it is the sort of room in which meetings are held. Peeta turns to me and pulls me in for a hug "Beetee seems nice" he says and I wrap my arms around his neck "yeah he does" I reply "Too bad Plutarch doesn't" I say making both of us chuckle. I pull out of Peeta hold and he does the same "are you okay?" he asks "yeah fine, are you?" I ask back and he sighs "Katniss, you know that is not what I meant" he tell me "I meant, are you okay with being here?" he asks again and I nod, offering Peeta a smile to prove I am okay, he returns the smile "I'm glad" he says.

The door opens once more and Beetee re-appears through it carrying too small metal rings in one hand and two small remote's in the other. He sets both the metal rings and the remotess in front of me and Peeta before pulls up a chair of his own next to me and sitting down on it.

"Okay" he starts while grabbing one of the metal rings "these are you trackers, I designed them myself" he smiles down proudly at the tracker, which he is fiddling with, in his hands "I designed then to be comfortable against your skin and to have a middle-range tracking sensor, meaning we can track your whereabouts as far as the District 12 boarders but after that the tracking sensor will become out of range and we will not be able to find you if _he_ were to find you" he explains, stressing out the word 'he'.

"For this exact reason, we will presume that if you do go out of range it will be because he has somehow managed to capture you and you have not been able to press your remote in time, I will explain how that works in a moment, therefore if there is any reason you are going to go out of District 12" he pauses and looks at Peeta "maybe with you family" he says and then he looks at me "or with your uncle, we strongly suggest you contact us to tell us this" I nod and I sense Peeta does to.

"Right now Katniss" his attention is directly on me now "you have a choice, would you like this device attached to you arm or ankle? I would recommend your ankle as it is easier to hide and will not get in the way as much but it is purely your decision" he says and I think for a moment taking in what he has just said "Err...ankle please" I reply and he smiles "Okay, lift you leg then" he says and I lift up my right leg which Beetee then takes and rests on his lap, using both of his hand he unlatches the device and puts it around my ankle before snapping it shut again.

He takes my leg off of his lap and puts it back on the floor "how does that feel? Too tight, too lose?" he asks and I wiggle my ankle around a bit "no, it's fine" I say and he smiles and scoots his chair over so he is beside Peeta "okay your turn Peeta" he says and Peeta smiles "arm of ankle?" he asks and Peeta wastes no time in answering with "ankle" once Peeta's tracker is secure like mine Beetee reaches for the remotes and give then to both of us.

Holding mine in the palm of my right hand I notice it only consists of one large red button "now" Beetee says making both mine and Peeta's attention turn back to him "as for you remote it is rather simple" he states "if you do find yourself in a situation where you have come into contact with him and it his is trying to, in essence kill you" he says bluntly "all you have to do is click this button and a signal will be sent here-" here pauses while getting up and going over to one of the computers which is in the room.

While he is typing he waves us over with one hand, both me and Peeta get up and stand behind him, looking inquisitively at the computer screen. A map appears on the screen showing the whole of district twelve in quite remarkable detail "Katniss, if I may have your remote please" he says while extending his hand over his shoulder, I place my remote in the palm of his hand and his finger wrap around it "You see if this button is pressed-" he pauses once more to press the button and immediately after it is pressed a large red flashing dot appears in one area of District 12 and a few seconds after an alarm sounds in the room we are standing in "this alarm will sound all over this floor" Beetee shouts over the sound of the incredibly loud alarm "and this is your location" he shouts pointing to the red flashing dot.

Beetee types a few buttons of the keyboard and the alarm stop, however the red dot is still on the screen "we have staff working here all throughout the day and night therefore whatever time of day it is don't worry about having to press that button" he tells us and we nod. He continues "also if you, Katniss, would now look at your tracker you will see a small red light has been lit" looking down at my ankle I can clearly see the red light "I can see it" I tell Beetee and he continues "this is an indication to you that you have successfully pressed the button and someone here has received the signal".

"After we have received the signal a group of half a dozen peacekeeper will be sent straight to your location, in fact they would probably be in this room with us now if I hadn't told then this was just a test practice" he jokes making us laugh.

Beetee swivels around to face us "well, that's about it, any questions?" he asks and I shake my head but Peeta speaks up "Erm, how do we take the tracker off, you know for showers and stuff?" he asks an important question which hadn't even crossed my mind "Oh yes" Beetee says as if remembering something "your trackers and completely water resistance, you could drop them in the sea and they would still register your location" we laugh again "so there will be no need to take them off for a shower, or if you do swimming etcetera" he says and Peeta nods.

"Anything else?" Beetee asks and this time we both shake our heads "well then you are free you go and I will escort you back to the lift" he says while getting up out of his chair. He extends his hand for us to shake and we both do "I was nice meeting you both and if you have any trouble with your trackers or you think of any questions feel free to call the main reception and ask for me, I almost always here anyway" he tell us and we smile and nod "thank you" I say and he smiles at me "it's no problem" he says.

Soon enough we are back at the lift door and telling Beetee our goodbyes before the doors close in front of us.

**A/N - Hello:-)! Right first off, for the small description of Beetee's appearence I couldn't find a description of him in the book -trust me I looked for ages, haha! So I went via the actor playing him, I hope you don't mind! Anyway, I also am going to extend my updating time to 1-2weeks, once again I hope you don't mind! But yay long chapter!**

**As always please REVIEW it means a lot:-)! Thank you!**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I expect the ride up in the lift to take only moments, but it doesn't. The lift slows as the electronic device implanted in the lift's wall ticks over to 2 and eventually comes to a halt, I look at Peeta questioningly and he just shrugs. The lift doors open to reveal a medium sized man with grey hair, he smiles at both of us before stepping into the lift and pressing the button with the number '7' clearly displayed on it.

Looking back out of the lift doors I see something that shocks me. The scene in front of me consists of two broad looking men dragging a frail looking man across the hall, bruises cover the man's arms and legs. The man being dragged tilts his head up just for a second, this allows me to see him blood stained face. His eyes lock on mine and in them I see masses of pain and exhaustion, his lips start to part as he mouths 'help me please' to me and my mouth hangs agape.

Before I can realise what I am doing I am out of the lift and running down the hall towards them. I can tell that Peeta has followed me as he is calling my name, but I am too fast for him and his voice slowly drowns out. The two men turn around, obviously hearing Peeta calling my name and anger forms on their face once they see me.

"What are you doing to him?!" I practically scream "this doesn't concern you miss" they both reply at the same time. "I don't care if this doesn't _concern_ me, it sure does look like you're torturing him!" I exclaim throwing my arms around to emphasis my point "Miss you need to leave here" the taller of the two men says. My eyes catch his and they're showing no emotion, his cold look reminds me of _him_ and the memory's cause me to flinch but I quickly push that from my mind.

"No, I am staying here until you tell me what you're doing to him!" I demand but I still get no answer, instead the taller of the two men lets go of the man he was dragging and walks so he is directly in front of me, he towers over me before saying "sorry Miss but if you refuse to leave, I will have to force you to leave myself" he says before putting his hand on my arm, his grip is tight and causes me to yelp "don't touch me" I hiss through gritted teeth but him hand doesn't move and I begin to panic.

Flailing my arm around I scream "GET OFF ME!" but this only causes him to spin behind me in one swift movement and pin both of my hands behind my back, I scream and kick my legs but this man must have shins made of steel as he doesn't flinch no matter how hard I kick him or however many times.

"Miss calm down" he says but I don't listen "Miss calm down" he repeats but still I continue. "KATNISS!" A voice shouts and I lift my head to see Peeta. However before I can say anything I feel a sharp stinging pain in the arm and everything goes back.

Peeta's POV

"KATNISS!" I shout and her eyes lock on mine, in them I see immense panic. Out of the corner of my eye I see the man who is holding her reach into his pocket and pull out a small syringe with a green liquid in it, I don't even have time to warn Katniss before the needle is shoved into her arm and the liquid is injected into her skin. I watch helplessly as her eyes begin to close and her body goes limp.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" I scream at this man while I run over to where he has let Katniss fall to the floor. He doesn't reply instead his eyes lock on something behind me, turning around I see Plutarch coming out of the lift door, his eyes are fixed on the floor as he starts to walk towards us. As he is only about 5 meters away he begins talking "Mr Mellark, Miss Everdeen I received word that-" he stops when he takes his eyes off of the ground.

"What happened here?" he questions, looking directly at me. I point at the man who injected Katniss "he injected her with something" I say and for a moment I swear a wave of concern washes over his eyes. His eyes fix on the man behind me "Is this true?" he asks, the man nods "Mr Mellark, could I please ask you to move?" he asks politely and I oblige, nodding I stand up and step back from Katniss.

Plutarch immediately kneels down and checks Katniss' pulse, then he looks up at the man "Did you give her all of the serum?" he questions and the man nods. He looks back at me "Mr Mellark, I don't mean to alarm you but the serum we have injected Katniss with is sleep serum, and I know that doesn't sound bad but..." he pauses and I can feel the palms of my hand become sweaty _what have they done to Katniss?_ I think "what? But what?!" I demand and he sighs "you see the serum was matched in proportion to this man's body, with mass and height carefully calculated, therefore this serum was already powerful as it was designed to send this man into a deep sleep".

"Now, as you can see Miss Everdeen is considerably smaller and has considerably less mass and therefore we do run the risk of..." he pauses "of what?" I ask sceptically "of her...slipping into a coma" he says and I literally feel the colour drain from my face, leaving me feeling numb _a coma? _"a-a c-coma?" I ask not quite wanting to believe it.

*** {Time Skip} ***

Now I'm sat beside Katniss' hospital bed clutching her hand. My eyes sting with fresh tears while my checks are stained from the old ones. The room is quiet except from the heart monitor machine which Katniss is hooked up to, the gentle beeping sounds telling me she is still alive.

Once Plutarch had confirmed to me about the fact that Katniss could slip into a coma, I think I was going to pass out myself. However, I soon pulled myself together as Plutarch was telling me we had to get Katniss to the local District 12 hospital. Plutarch left once we arrived here leaving me to explain what happened, obviously leaving out the parts about how she came into contact with the men who injected her with the serum.

Once Katniss was hooked up to all the machines necessary the nurse explained the seriousness of her situation, she told me how Katniss was directly on the end of falling into a comatose state and therefore it is a 50/50 percent chance it could happen. I was told I could stay with Katniss for as long as I wish, and therefore I have decided to stay by her side until she wakes, be it hours or months, I will be here for her and I will make sure I am here for when she wakes up.

Then it suddenly occurs to me that I should call Haymitch, as I suppose he has a right to know.

I get the number off of Katniss' phone which is on the table beside her hospital bed and place it into my phone before dialling it. On the third ring, a husky voiced Haymitch picks up the phone.

"Hello?" He asks slurring his words.

"Hi Haymitch" I say "It's Peeta".

He grunts.

"What do you want kid?" he asks sounding annoyed in his drunken state.

"I was phoning to tell you..erm" I pause rubbing the back of my neck "that...Katniss is in hospital" I say, my voice cracking slightly at the end.

The phone line is silent for a while.

"Why?" Is all he says.

I begin explaining "She was injected with sleep serum but it was too much for her body to handle and..." I intake a deep breath "and she facing slipping into a coma" I say whispering the last part while trying to hold in my tears.

"I'll be there as soon as" he says quickly before putting the phone down, not even letting me explain _how_ she came to be injected with the sleep serum.

Placing my phone down on the side next to Katniss' I take a seat back where I was sat before, I notice little wisps of the hair that have fallen out of the braid and are now draped across her face. I reach up and move them away from her eyes gently. Kissing her forehead, I take this time to realise how peaceful and beautiful she looks when she is sleeping.

Smiling to myself I re-grasp both of her hands.

"Please stay with me" I whisper as tears once again spill over my eyelids.

And I swear I hear a soft quiet reply,

"Always".

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed it - please REVIEW :-)! A little bit of a plot twist and cliff hanger but not much! And I know it's a shorter chapter, but I felt like I should end it there as I have an idea for the next chapter:-). Anyway, thank you for sticking with this story and until the next chapter...**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Peeta's POV

Haymitch stays true to his word and within 10 minutes he comes bounding through the door which links the room Katniss is in with the hallway outside. His face immediately drains of colour when he sees her condition.

He starts to walk over to Katniss' bed, not even acknowledging the fact that I am in the room – which I don't blame him for, if I had just found out my niece, the _only_ family member I had left, was facing a coma then I would probably look somewhat the same – as much as Haymitch acts like he doesn't care a lot for Katniss due to the fact that he is always drunk around her and never seems to take interest in anything she does, the look on his face suggests differently as the only expression which he wears at the moment is concern.

"How long has she been like this? Has she got any worse?" he clearly asks me while his eyes are still locked on Katniss.

I look at my watch, "a few hours" I tell him "and no she hasn't got any worse, but, she hasn't got any better" I say "the nurse has been to check on her a few times but there's been no improvement or deterioration".

"Well at least that's one good outcome" he says while looking at me for the first time, stating the fact that Katniss hasn't got any worse.

"Yeah" I say with a sad smile.

Not another word is said as he pulls up a chair from the opposite side of the room and sits next to the bed on the opposing side that I am on.

Seconds, minutes, hours pass by without another word being said between us. We just sit there watching Katniss for any sign of movement or twitch to suggest she is waking up, as every hour passes my hope that she will wake and not slip into a coma decreases. The nurse comes in every hour on the dot and checks Katniss over, checking the results on the various machines which Katniss is hooked up to and every time leaving in the same way with a shake of the head which signifies to us that there has been no improvement.

It finally gets to eight o'clock when Haymitch suddenly stands up and sighs,

"Well boy I'm going now" he tells me "it's no use us both staying the night, it doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon" he continues.

"Okay" I reply simply offering him a small smile.

"You have my number, call me if there's any improvement?" he asks and I nod,

"Goodnight kid" is the final thing he says before he exits the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

I begin rubbing small, soothing circles on the back of Katniss' hand as the room falls silent once more as time continues to tick by I notice that the doctors and nurses are beginning to turn off the lights on the wards outside, telling the patients "goodnight" and "sleep well" as they leave for the night and letting the night doctors and nurses take over.

The door creeks open and I see the nurse assigned to take care of Katniss walk in,

"Here" she says softly while expending her arms which I now notice holds a pillow and a blanket "I thought you may want these if you are going to say tonight, and I would want you catching a cold and then having to take care of another patient" she jokes and I let out a small laugh while taking the pillow and blanket from her hands into my own.

"Thank you" I say gratefully and she nods,

"I'll be back in the morning but for if you need anything don't hesitate to ask one of the nurses or doctors on shift tonight I'm sure they'll get what you need for you" she tells me and I thank her again before she flicks off the light in the room and leaves closing the door firmly behind her.

A small night light in the right corner of the room illuminates the space around it in a soft warm orange glow, while staring at it I begin to feel my eyelids grow heaving and soon enough I let sleep take over me.

I am awakened many hours later by a loud ringing, startled my head spins in all direction trying to find the source of the noise. Eventually I realise it is coming from my phone which lies on the bedside table, picking it up I check the caller id and see it shows 'Finnick' clearly displayed on the screen with a picture of himself, which he set as his caller id below it.

"Hello?" I answer while getting up and stepping outside the room into the hallway.

"Hey mate" Finnick greats back "How've you been?" he asks, I pause while swallowing the saliva building up in my mouth,

"Erm, I've er, been better" I stutter while staring to pace up and down the hallways rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Why what's up mate, are you alright?" he questions and I sigh,

"Yeah, it's not me it's-it's Katniss" I tell him,

"Why what's up with her?" he asks immediately concerned,

"She's-she's facing a c-coma" my voice breaks at the end while I try and stop the tears from, once again, flowing.

His end of the phone line is silent,

"Oh my gosh" he says, genuinely shocked "what on earth happened?" he asks and I sigh,

"It's a long story but basically she was injected with sleep serum and it-it was too strong for her body" I answer,

"Are you at the District 12 hospital?" he questions,

"Yeah" I say sceptically "why?" I inquire,

"I'm coming to see you" he says,

"Finn, you don't have to do that it's okay" I tell him but he persists,

"Well tough luck I'm coming" he tells me before shutting of the call from his end.

Looking down at my phone, I press 'end call' and before stuffing it into my pocket I decide to check the time, displayed on the screen is '10:30 a.m' from which I presume I slept for roughly 10 hours.

I decide to wait outside the room for Finnick, so I take a seat on one of the metal chairs which are bolted securely to the wall. I'm staring at the wall opposite me when I catch a glimpse of Finnick coming around the corner with a nurse, she points down the hallway in my direction before saying something to Finnick he smiles while saying what I can make out as a "thank you" to this woman who then turns on her heel and disappears around the corner, out of my sight.

Finnick turn so he is facing down the hallways, his eyes search for a moment before he sees me, smiling sadly he begins to walk down the hall towards me. I stand up stiffly after sitting down for a while and Finnick pulls me in for a 'manly' hug, he pulls away "how're you holding up?" he asks sympathetically, I tilt my head from side to side "alright I suppose" I lie and Finnick sees right through my lie which I can tell as he raises his eyebrows at me.

However, he doesn't have time to say anything else before I hear someone scream my name "Peeta!" I rings and I look over Finnick's shoulder to see Annie running down the corridor, she crashes into me pulling me in to a bone crushing hug "where's Katniss?" she asks while letting me go, I point to the door on the left and she walks straight in.

Finnick was about to follow but I grab his arm and pull him away from the door,

"What Annie doing here?" I question curiously,

"I was walking down stairs on my way to see you and the front door bell rang, I opened it and Annie was stood there. She asked where I was going and I couldn't lie so I told her that Katniss was in hospital facing a coma and that I was going to visit then she said that she would come with me and I couldn't say no" Finnick explains and I nod,

"Did you tell what happened?" I ask suddenly worried, he shakes his head,

"She never asked" he tells me "What did happen?" he inquires raising his eyebrows once more and I sigh,

"Do you remember that day at the park with that man?" I ask and he nods "well be went to the Justice Building to get these trackers I case he'd show up again-" I pause while lifting up my jeans to show him "-but that's another story" I add "and when we were coming back Katniss saw this man being dragged through a hallway and ran off but I wasn't fast enough to catch up and then I could hear her screaming and finally once I caught up the man had her hands locked behind her back and before I could do anything he jammed the sleep serum into her arm and she fall to the floor" I pause "but, the serum was too strong for her body and well this happened" I summarise my voice shaking slightly at the end, I look at the floor while trying to stop the tears which are building up in my eyes.

Finnick places a comforting hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry mate, really I am, but Katniss will pull through she's definitely a tough cookie" he says jokily while rolling his eyes trying to make me feel better and I let out a slight laugh and smile at him.

"Yeah I hope so" I tell him.

We walk into the hospital room and Annie is sat beside Katniss' bed with tears in her eyes, Finnick walks straight over to her and pulls her in for a hug where she cries in his shoulder while Finnick soothingly rubs her back. "Annie" he says softly but she continues to cry into his shoulder "Annie" he says again while putting a hand under her chin and making her look at him "Katniss will be okay" he says "she's strong and you know that" he tells her and she nods while wiping her eyes, he brings her in for hug once more before scooping her up and sitting down on the seat placing Annie so she is sat on his lap.

Finnick and Annie say for most of the day and we walk about various things. Soon enough we are talking about the many memories we've shared including the Halloween party and Katniss' surprise birthday party. I even end up telling Finnick and Annie about some of the times me and Katniss have shared for example when she came round to the bakery and we ended up having a war with all the different ingredients, I smile to myself at the memory and I see Finnick and Annie smile to each other as well.

The door creaks open and the nurse comes in for the hourly check up on Katniss condition. She smiles and greats us like usual before getting to work on checking all the machines which Katniss is hocked up to, Finnick, Annie and I continue with our conversation until I see the nurse pause at one of the machines and scrunch up her face questioningly.

"What is it?" I ask concerned and she turns to face me,

"The machine which monitors Katniss' brain activity it's-" she pauses while double checking the paper, her eyes scanning the multiply lines carefully,

"It's what?" I ask worriedly,

"It's shown a spark in brain activity" she tells me,

"What does that mean?" I question hopefully,

"Well it is showing a spark in the sensory cortex and the memory sector" she explains "this is very important" she begins "have you spoke to Katniss or talked about her in anyway which could trigger a memory?" she questions and I nod,

"We were talking about memories earlier" I said while looking at Finnick and Annie who catch my eyes "memories which she was included in" I tell her and the nurse smiles,

"Well I can tell you now that Katniss heard you" she says.

**A/N - Very sorry I haven't updated in nearly three weeks, but I suppose I was able to write a longer chapter! :-)**

** I tried laying out my speech/dialogue in a different way, hopefully it has made it a bit clearer, so I would love it if you would review telling me what you though about the layout? It would really help, thank you!**

**Please REVIEW :-)**

**-WordsOfWonder.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - I'M BACK GUYS! ALL MY EXAMS ARE FINISHED AND I HAVE FINISHED SCHOOL (Until September when I go into Sixth Form). ****I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter but I really hope you all understand that my exams/school work comes first!**

**Because I know a few people may have forgotten about this story here is a reminder: Katniss and Peeta had just gone to the Justice Building where they had got their trackers fitted in an attempt to use them to capture the man (or as they put it 'walking bait'). When they were coming back they saw a man being dragged through a hallway and Katniss ran to help, this then lead to her being injected with sleep syrum which was too strong for her body, and now they are in the hospital where Katniss is facing a coma.**

**-WordsOfWonder**

Chapter 31

Peeta's POV

"She...she...heard us?" I stutter while looking over at Finnick and Annie who clearly wear the same shocked expression as me.

"It appears so" the nurse tells us "I'll be right back with the doctor to confirm it" she says before hurrying out of the room and down the corridor. I watch her through the glass windows of the room as she goes straight over to the desk where a man wearing a white lab coat is holding a clipboard and pen in his left hand.

From what a can gather by trying to lip read from a distance she's telling him about the fluctuation and that she would like him to check it just to be sure. His facial expression range from confused to astonished and quite frankly it angers me to see his astonished face as clearly he didn't expect Katniss to show any signs of improvement.

The nurse placing a hand of the small of his back while with the other she gestures towards the room which we are in, he nods and starts walking towards us – clipboard and pen still in hand.

Once in the room his eyes glide over the three of us offering us a smile as he goes, which we all return. He continues walking over to the monitor, with the nurse trailing close behind him, they talk for a while in a hushed tone, which makes me nervous but I manage to catch odd words such as "how?" and "astonishing".

Suddenly they both turn around and look at Katniss' limp body,

"It does appear she has had a fluctuation of activity in the brain which – as my colleague has already explained – was caused by a memory" he says while looking up at me and I can't help but smile.

"Now-" he pauses while writing something down on his clip board, looking back up at me he says "it appears that Katniss is no longer at such a great risk of falling into a coma and due to this the percentage chance of her waiting up again is a lot higher. Nonetheless, you need to be aware that there is still a chance her condition will deteriorate again and therefore we will still be monitoring her every hour or two" he tells me and I nod, my smile falling slightly at the part about the deterioration.

"Is there anything we can do?" I start "To stop her condition deteriorating again, anything?" I question pleadingly,

"We would suggest you keep talking to her, keep talking about memories which she was included in and was there to see herself, therefore she will have a primary experience in them and also I would say don't give up on her, she may still not wake up for days or weeks yet even though the risk of her falling into a coma now is minimal-" he says but I cut him off,

"I would _never_ give up on her, I don't think any of us would" I say looks at Finnick and Annie who both shake their heads "We would never" they say at the same time and Annie gives me a sweat smile which I return.

"Very well then" he says "I will leave you too it and come and check on Katniss' condition in about an hour" he says and turns to face the nurse,

"After you" he says to the nurse while extending his hand towards the door and nods and thanks him before walking out the room.

He's about to leave himself when I shout "thanks you" and he turns around with a small smile on his face and nods before leaving the room.

Turning back to Katniss I grab one of her hands "Katniss" I begin "Katniss please" I say while tears brim once again in my eyes "Katniss, come back to me, please".

Katniss' POV

I open my eyes to find only blinding white light, quickly squeezing them shut again I put a hand on my forehead and push myself up so I'm in a sitting position with the other. Re-opening my eyes, I find myself blinking to try and get them to adjust to the sight in the room.

One my eyes have adjusted I am able to take in my surroundings, looking around I notice I am in a small room with cream coloured walls. I feel a soft fabric underneath my hand and looking down I notice I am sitting on a red settee which, to me, look all too familiar.

Suddenly it hits me; I'm back in district 12, in my old house.

I glistening light catches the corner of my eye and I turn to see a picture frame resting on top of the mantel piece to my left. Pushing myself up off the soft I walk over to it, it's the same photo which is now on my bedroom dressing table at Haymitch's.

_Haymitch? Where is he? Where am I?_

A sudden movement in the corner of the room causes my eyes to move to it. Unexpectedly, out of the shadows, appears a tall, broad-looking man. My dad.

"Dad?" I question my voice coming out a little above a whisper. He smiles at me "I've missed you Katniss" he tells me while walking over and giving me a huge hug,

"I miss you too, so much" I tell him with tears brimming in my eyes. He opens his mouth to say something else when another shadow emerges from the corner of the room, this time it's a women.

"Mum?" I question, she nods while walking over to where dad and I are standing. My dad releases me and my mum envelopes me into a hug and surprisingly I hug her back.

When she releases me, my dad comes over and loops and arm around her waist, they smile at each other before turning back to me.

"Kat" my dad says "there's someone else who's been waiting to see you" he tells me before moving aside. Behind where they were standing a little figure emerges, with her hair in who braids which flows over her shoulders.

"Prim!" I call and she looks up, he face breaks into a massive smile as soon as she sees me,

"KATNISS!" she screams and runs over to me to give me a big hug, I kneel down so I am her height and she runs straight into my arms, tears cascading down her cheeks "I missed you Katniss, so, so, much" she cries,

"I miss you too Prim, more than you can even image" I tell her with tears falling down my own cheeks. "I'm so sorry Prim. So, so sorry that I couldn't stop him that day, I failed to protect you Prim" I tell her and too my surprise she laughs slightly and pulls her head out of the crook of my neck.

"Katniss don't apologise" she says "there is nothing you could have done, it was my own fault Katniss. There's nothing for you to apologise about" she tells me sweetly and I smile at her.

"Where am I?" I finally ask while looking between the three of them,

"You're home Katniss" my mum says, _home?_ _How can I be...home?_

"What do you mean I'm home? Before...before this, I was with Peeta, at the justice building and you, you were all-" I stop short, as the word burns like acid in my throat.

"_Katniss_" someone says "_Katniss please_" they says again and I soon realise it's Peeta's voice.

"Peeta?!" I shout while getting up off of my knees and looking around.

"_Katniss, come back to me, please"_ he pleads.

"Peeta, what do you mean? I'm right here, where are you?" I shout but he doesn't speak again.

"He's not here, Katniss" my dad says, my face must look confused because he continues "Peeta, he's not here" he repeats.

"What do you mean he's not here, I just heard him" I say and then it dawns on me.

"This, this isn't real, is it?" I ask and they all shake their heads sadly. "Am I dreaming?" I ask no-one in particular, they nod.

"You have to go back now Katniss" Prim says,

"What? I don't want to go back, I want to say here, with you all!" I protest "You're my family, I've finally got my family back, I don't want to lose you again" I say as tears re-appear in my eyes.

Suddenly they all start backing away from me.

"Katniss, you have to-" my dad starts "-that boy Peeta, he needs you Katniss, and he's worried about you. You have to go back to him" he explains.

"Katniss" this time it is my mother who speaks up "we'll always be hear Katniss, we'll be waiting for you, don't you worry. You'll see us again" she tells me.

"Oh and Katniss" my dad calls "I approve" he says and must see my confused face as he continues "Of Peeta, I approve" he tells me while giving me a wink and I can help but smile,

"Thank dad" I reply with a slight laugh, he nods and with that they disappear back into the shadows from which they once emerged.

**A/N** - **I know this may of been abit confusing with Katniss 'seeing' her parents and Prim again but I though i'd try it! Sorry about the short chapter aswell but I wanted to get a chapter out as quickly as possible as people didn't lose even more interest in this story as you've been waiting so long for an update!**

**-WordsOfWonder**


End file.
